


Timeless

by mogirl97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 14th Century, F/M, Historical, Italy, River of Time AU, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogirl97/pseuds/mogirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow characters set in the world of the River of Time books. When Felicity and her sister Thea are accidentally transported back in time to 14th century Italy her whole life flips upside down. A handsome knight. Gorgeous gowns. A grand Castello. She's not in Starling City anymore.</p><p>"Time travel is not logical or possible Felicity. You need to get a grip. But what other explanation for this could there be? And where is Thea? Okay. One problem at a time. Right now you’re currently standing in front of two strangers showing more skin than was obviously socially acceptable in whatever time period you’ve fallen into."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a really long A/N but I feel like there's some things I need to explain before you jump into this story. I promise there won't be this long of a commentary before every chapter. The River of Time series by Lisa T Bergren is my all time favorite book series and the other day I was thinking about which characters reminded me most of all the characters on Arrow. As I was thinking I realized that this would make a really interesting and unique AU to write. If you haven't read the books I highly recommend them! If you have read them, I'm combining elements from all 6 books into this as well as elements from Arrow so there will still be some surprises for you hopefully :) In the books all the names are well, Italian. However, I wanted to for the most part keep the Arrow characters names the same since this is wouldn't exactly be an Olicity story without Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. So that's why there are people walking around 14th century Italy in this story with names that aren't exactly Italian :) In the River of Time books, the main female character (which in this story is Felicity) has a sister, and the main male character (which in this story is Oliver) has a brother and those sibling dynamics are really important to the plot. That's why I've changed things slightly so that Thea is Felicity's sister and Tommy is Oliver's brother. Also, the character in the book that matched up best with Laurel's relations to the other characters is a little evil so Laurel is going to be sort of ooc from her Arrow character for some parts of this. If you love Laurel I'm sorry about that but it was kind of necessary for the plot to follow along with the books. One last thing, the books are written in first person because it's important to know what the main character is thinking but since I don't usually write in first person I just added Felicity's thoughts in italics. Whew, I think that covers everything but if you have questions I'll be glad to answer them. I promise it will all come together as you start reading :)

Felicity looked up at the sound of the door to her apartment opening.

“Thank goodness you’re back, I am starving!” she exclaimed to her sister Thea who had arrived with Big Belly Burger in hand.

“Why are you doing work stuff at home anyway?” Thea asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

“I’m swamped because of the days I took off to go to Central City, and I really just want to get myself caught up. Thanks for the food by the way.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t let my big sis starve because she’s a slave to her job,” Thea nudged her in the side, “But don’t steer us off topic…. How’s Barry?”

Felicity sighed, “In love with his best friend. How was fencing practice?”

“Okay can you please stop with the whole subject changing thing? That’s a bummer, but he was kind of a nerd anyway.”

“Hello,” Felicity waved her hands around herself, “Queen of the nerds.”

“That’s not true, I mean it’s kind of true, but still. One day you’re going to find someone who appreciates your brains but also has hobbies beyond watching platonic atomicizers turn on. You need someone who can infuse your life with a little excitement.”

“Particle accelerator,” Felicity muttered without looking up from her computer screen.

“Same thing,” Thea shrugged and popped a french fry in her mouth.

“Anyway, back to you. How was fencing practice?”

“Good. All this work isn’t going to keep you from coming to my match tomorrow?”

“Of course not, I mean I might have to bring my tablet and work while I watch…”

Thea shot her a look.

“Or not. I could use a break anyway.”

Thea flipped on the TV and the news caught Felicity’s attention.

_“We’re here with an employee of Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division, who is here to give an update on their latest project.”_

_“Our work on time travel technology is making real strides. After a few more years of development we could theoretically go backwards and forward to any point we desire. The insight we could gain from moving along the spectrum of time is yet to be fully discovered. Tonight we’re going to be running a few experimental tests on some of our prototype equipment. We’ll keep you updated throughout the course of the evening.”_

“Time travel?” Felicity rolled her eyes, “QC is going after whatever craziness they can, to try and surpass STAR Labs.”

“Oh I don’t know, I think it would be pretty cool to time travel.”

“Cool, yes. Realistic, no.”

“Alright Miss logic and reason, I’ll leave you to your work while I get started on my homework. I’m really regretting moving on to Italian 4. Why am I taking Italian? Who even speaks Italian?”

“I speak Italian.”

“Yeah, but you got to spend a year in Italy as an exchange student and that made all those grammar worksheets worth it. They stopped the study abroad program after you graduated, remember?”

“Well maybe we should take a trip to Italy next summer to celebrate your graduation and when you can flirt with boys in their native tongue you’ll be grateful for those worksheets.”

“Mmm I can think of some other things Italian boys might appreciate about my tongue—“

“Thea!”

“Don’t stress big sis, I’m only kidding. Could we seriously go to Italy?”

“Hopefully, I mean it would have to be a budget trip, but I’d really like to go back. So why don’t you get to that homework…”

Felicity stood up to stretch and grab a glass of water. She was standing at the sink looking out over the city when the rain started to pick up. The first bolt of lightning flashed close to the window and she jumped.

_What is it with storms and experimental technology being turned on?_

She padded back over to the couch and smoothed out her dress before sitting down to finish the coding she was working on.

An hour later Thea came over and curled up beside her, “I need a break, let’s see if there’s a movie on tv—“a bolt of lightning lit up their entire living room, “Oh wow that was really close.”

“Yeah I don’t think we should turn on the tv right now, our entire apartment might set on fire---“

The last thing Felicity remembered was Thea screaming her name as everything went black.

* * *

 

**_Sienna, Italy 1340_ **

Felicity opened her eyes to the bright sun and the sound of swords--

_Swords?_

\---clanging. Frantically she looked around for Thea, but the only trace of her was her leather jacket lying in the grass.

_Grass? How did I get outside? Am I dreaming?_

She pinched herself. And pinched herself again.

_Okay, probably not dreaming._

She stood up and walked slowly up to the crest of the hill she was on. What she saw below her caused her eyes to widen in terror. Men dressed in armor and wielding swords were engaged in what looked like a heated battle.

_Maybe it’s a reenactment? Is that a thing they do in Starling City?_

A man sunk to the ground in pain as a sword was stabbed through his leg and Felicity gasped. Whatever was taking place before her was real, very real. She started turning to run in the opposite direction, and hopefully encounter Thea, when a man caught sight of her and she froze. He breached the distance between them quickly and appraised her with a disgusted look.

“Where did you come from? Normandy, I assume, none of the noble families from these parts would let their women run around like that,” he spat out.

Felicity realized that the man wasn’t speaking English and yet she could understand him perfectly.

_Italian. That’s fortunate. But who speaks Italian?_

Felicity looked down at her red shift dress and wondered what could possibly be wrong with it. I mean it wasn’t designer or anything but the girl in accounting said it was a good color on her. Her thoughts were disturbed by two men suddenly running over and drawing their swords on the man who had questioned her.

“Back over to your territory with the rest of your men and we’ll be merciful,” the taller man growled.

_What the frack is going on?_

After the man had ran off with the rest of the retreating soldiers, the other two men turned their attention to her. Felicity dragged her eyes up and down the taller man who looked like he had been cut from a slab of marble, but had soft, beautiful eyes… He coughed and Felicity quickly snapped to attention.

“Come with me,” he said gruffly and reached for her arm.

_This is how girls get kidnapped, Felicity. Do not go with the mysterious, sexy man. Don’t do it._

“Please. Lord Merlyn’s men have retreated for now but it’s not safe,” his voice softened slightly and Felicity sighed in resignation. It was either go off with these guys or run the risk of getting a sword run through her.  That was assuming that these guys were the good guys, which she certainly hoped.

“What are we going to do with her?” the shorter man finally spoke up as they walked back to where the rest of their men were gathered.

“I don’t know Roy,” he replied.

“Well Oliver, you might want to think about that before we get back to the castello and you have to explain to your father why you came back from a border skirmish with a strange woman.”

Oliver spun around rapidly and Felicity slammed into his chest.

_Ouch. That armor is some hardcore stuff._

“I’m sorry m’lady, I didn’t mean to stop so suddenly. But Roy brings up a good point, we should probably introduce ourselves to you, and you to us.”

Felicity quickly tried to pull together a story in her mind while Oliver bowed slightly, “I am Sir Oliver Queen, this is my cousin and captain of my troops Sir Roy Harper.”

“Oliver is the future Lord of Castello Queen,” Roy added.

“Nay, do not listen to him. My eldest brother Thomas will inherit the title of Lord of the Castello,” Oliver replied with a small shake of his head and shot a look at Roy that Felicity couldn’t quite interpret.

After a few moments of silence Felicity realized that the men were expecting her introduction. She decided it was best to play along for now until she could figure out what was going on. She remembered the man before accusing her of being from Normandy and decided to roll with it.

“I am Lady Felicity Smoak, from Normandy. I was traveling with my sister, Lady Thea, when we were separated upon encountering your… border skirmish.”

“And your dress?” Oliver asked.

_What was these people’s problem with her dress?_

“What?”

The men both flushed and Oliver continued, “What happened to your dress to leave you in just your… undergarments.”

Felicity furrowed her brow in confusion before realization dawned on her. The armor. The swords. Castellos. Lords of Castellos? As much as she had tried to ignore the thought poking the back of her brain she couldn’t deny it any longer, she wasn’t in 2015 anymore.

_Time travel is not logical or possible Felicity. You need to get a grip. But what other explanation for this could there be? And where is Thea? Okay. One problem at a time. Right now you’re currently standing in front of two strangers showing more skin than was obviously socially acceptable in whatever time period you’ve fallen into._

“It tore on a branch and I was forced to remove it. I was going to don another one from my trunks but all of my luggage is gone.”

“M’lady what happened to your escorts?”

_Escorts? Just me and my little sis pal. Except that there is probably zero chance that two young women would just be traveling through the countryside unaccompanied._

“We were separated. And we got lost. And I was with my sister, but now she’s gone too. And I really just need to find her. And I’m also a little confused as to where I am, because we lost our escorts. Who were navigating for us.  I’m kind of hungry too. I should probably stop talking now,” Felicity stopped her babbling and saw a small amused smile flicker across Oliver’s otherwise stony demeanor.

Roy was clearly either less skilled at hiding his emotions or didn’t even try because an amused grin lit up his whole face, “Okay, I like her. Let’s take her back with us until she can be reunited with the rest of her party. We have to do something about her state of dress though or we’re going to cause a scandal.”

“Ride ahead to Lady Celeste and ask to borrow a dress. Tell her I’ll replace it with two new ones specially ordered next time we’re in the city,” Oliver ordered and Roy ran off to fetch his horse and do as he instructed. The sat in silence for what was probably 20 minutes but to Felicity felt like hours. She mulled over her current situation while stealing the occasional glance at Oliver.

_He is gorgeous._

She shook her head and forced herself to focus. What she knew was that she was in Italy, probably. It was at least a few hundred years in the past.

_He has really nice cheekbones._

Something must have happened with QC’s time travel technology. It must have reacted with the lightning… and worked.

_This is crazy. Absolutely crazy._

She needed to find Thea. Two girls from the future wandering around can’t be good. At least if they were telling the same story they might be able to pull it off.

_His arms look so strong. Probably from slinging that sword around._

The sound of approaching hoof beats broke Felicity out of her thoughts. Roy dismounted quickly to hand her a long emerald green gown. She accepted it from him and the two men turned their backs to her so she could change. She decided to leave her dress on since they assumed it was her undergarments anyway and slipped the dress over her head.  She made work of the buttons and announced that she was ready to go. The men turned back to her and Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her while Roy coughed to stifle a laugh.

_What now?_

Oliver spoke up awkwardly, “M’lady, your dress. Tis backwards.

“But how do I fasten the buttons if I do it the other way?” Felicity blurted out in English in exasperation. She had been doing well keeping up dialogue in Italian but in her frustration the English slipped out. They looked at her with confusion and she repeated her question in Italian.

Oliver sighed, “Turn the dress around and I’ll aid you.”

They turned around again and she put the dress back on correctly. Oliver walked over to her and quickly did up the buttons, his knuckles gently brushing her back through her own dress along the way.

“We need to head back quickly before it gets dark, we don’t want to worry anyone,” Oliver said before leading her towards where his soldiers were gathered. The men eyed her suspiciously but Oliver clearly had the authority in this group so they remained silent. A large man walked towards them with a horse and introduced himself as Sir John Diggle. He swiftly boosted her up onto the horse before Felicity could mention that her horse riding experience was limited—

_Like birthday party pony rides limited._

Except that wasn’t really going to fly around here. She needed to act like riding a horse was the most natural thing in the world. She settled herself, sidesaddle, and sat as tall and confident as she could. Her horse’s reigns were tethered to John’s horse ahead of her and she tightened every muscle in her body as the horse started moving forward.

It probably wasn’t much longer than a half hour’s ride to Castello Queen but to Felicity it felt like hours due to the difficulty she was having staying seated on her horse. She had a feeling her muscles were going to be aching tomorrow morning. Not to mention the fact that every step her horse took she worried was one step further from Thea. When they arrived at the Castello a small crowd was gathered at the front gate. As John helped her down from her horse, Felicity watched as a stunningly beautiful woman walked over to where Oliver had dismounted.

“Oh Oliver, I was so concerned when it seemed you wouldn’t return before dark. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you. Of course I shouldn’t have worried, you’re beyond proficient with your sword,” the woman cooed as she reached for his hands and clutched them to her chest.

_Well that’s a little trashy for whatever century we’re in._

The woman caught sight of her and looked at her with curious disdain, “Who’s this?”

An older man that resembled Oliver walked over to them and looked at Oliver expectantly as well.

Oliver cleared his throat and gestured for her to step forward, “This is Lady Felicity of Normandy. She was separated from her party and we found her during the fighting.”

The woman curtsied slightly but her eyes remained ice cold, “Pleasure to meet you Lady Felicity. I’m so sorry to hear what has befallen you and your companions, I am Lady Laurel Lance, Oliver’s intended.”

_Intended? Oh, like marriage. No need to get territorial, I just want to find my sister and figure out how to hightail it back to my own time. That has wifi._

The man tipped his head to her, “I am Lord Robert Queen. Castello Queen welcomes you for as long as you need until you can be reunited with your companions and we will dispatch men in the morning to seek out your missing sister.”

Felicity curtsied as Laurel had done, “Thank you m’lord.”

The elder Queen summoned a servant, “Escort Lady Smoak to a room to prepare for supper.”

The next thing Felicity knew she was being led through a candlelight corridor and show into an ornately decorated room. She walked a circle around the room, taking in the rich tapestries that hung on the wall and the cozy looking four poster bed. Footmen arrived with a large wooden tub filled with steaming water and the servant set about laying out soap and a rough looking towel—

_I guess Egyptian cotton towels aren't a thing yet._

“M’lady?” the servant spoke up, “Would you like me to assist you with your bath?”

_Umm no?_

“I can manage myself, but thank you. Mayhap-

_Since when did I start using the word mayhap?_

_-_ you could come back in a bit and help me dress? Except that all of my things were lost along the way…”

“Oh m’lady I’m so sorry to hear that,” she appraised Felicity quickly, “I think that there are some gowns here that will work for you. I will fetch them and the seamstress and be back shortly. Let me at least help you unbutton your dress though?”

Felicity nodded and the woman quickly helped her out of her gown. She frowned at the dress underneath but didn't say anything as she exited the room.

Felicity slipped into the warm bath and let a few tears that she had been holding back all day trail down her cheeks. She hoped Thea had been taken in and shown the same kindness as her. After seeing the brutality of the men in battle today, she feared for her sister’s safety. Closing her eyes, she tried one last attempt at escaping this dream. She sighed in defeat. It wasn't a dream. For better or worse, she was in a time that wasn't her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I had my tablet with me. Not that it would work anyway but, what I would do for a Google search right now. Multiple Google searches. First one would be, what do you do when you think you might be accidentally getting in the middle of what is probably a political marriage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews on the first chapter. I'm happy to hear that you guys are as excited about this concept as I am :)

There was a knock on the door and Felicity dunked under the water to wash the tears from her face. It was time to put on her brave, confident face. She wrapped the towel around her and announced that she was ready for them to enter. The servant came in with another woman carrying a pile of dresses that Felicity assumed was the seamstress.

“You were right Giacinta, she is about the same size as Lady Moira,” the seamstress commented, “These gowns should work perfectly with but a few alterations. It will be quite the honor for her to be dressed like the Lady of the Castello. I’m Romana by the way, m’lady.”

“Pleasure to meet you Romana. Are you sure Lady Moira won’t mind me wearing her gowns?” Felicity asked.

The two women looked down sadly, “Lady Moira died a few years ago.”

Felicity’s hand flew to her mouth, “Oh. I don’t want to upset anyone by wearing them…”

“Nonsense,” the servant, who Felicity now knew was named Giacinta, waved a hand, “it was Sir Oliver himself who suggested it. He specifically requested we dress you in this particular red one for dinner, he thought the color would look nice on you.”

_And he would know. Because he saw me in a red dress the equivalent of underwear to him. Probably best not to mention that. Wait… He thought that color looked nice on me?_

“Lady Felicity?” Romana asked her in a way that made Felicity realize this probably wasn’t the first attempt at getting her attention.

“Sorry, you were saying?”                                                                                                   

“Could you please stand over here so I can help you into the dress and see if any adjustments need to be made?”

Felicity moved over to the spot that Romana had pointed to and allowed the two women to help her, all attempts at modesty abandoned, into a new underdress that was surprisingly pretty comfortable and had a beautiful lace hem. They handed her a pair of velvet tapestry slippers and she slipped her feet into them. Next they pulled the red gown out of the pile and Felicity gasped. It was stunning and made the gown that she had worn earlier seem plain in comparison. Standing on stools they brought the dress down over her head. She glanced at her reflection in the small blurry mirror that hung on the wall. The gown hung off her shoulders to display her collarbone and cut in perfectly at her waist. The rich red color was accented by beading all over the bodice and there was embroidery adorning the hemline. Giacinta moved to her back and laced up the corset style back.

“A perfect fit!” she exclaimed and beamed at her, “Once I finish with your hair, you will look like a proper Italian noblewoman. Except for the golden color of your hair, which is quite unique—

_Which will not be golden in a couple of weeks, bleach and hair dye is probably not readily available here._

I guarantee none of the men will be able to keep their eyes off of you. Clearly you’ve already caught the eye of Sir Oliv—“

Romana elbowed her sharply and she stopped talking. Giacinta steered her over to a stool in front of the mirror while Romana set to hanging up the rest of the gowns in a wardrobe.

“How do you like to wear your hair m’lady?”

_Uhhh, a ponytail?_

“Whatever you think would be best Giacinta. And please, call me Felicity.”

Giacinta looked a little uncomfortable with her request but nodded, “Yes m’l—Felicity.”

Felicity closed her eyes and relaxed as Giacinta’s skillful hands wound and braided her hair into an elaborate updo.

“What’s this?” Giacinta paused and asked curiously.

“Hmmm?”

She felt Giacinta run her finger along her industrial piercing.

_Oh no._

“Umm, it is custom for women in Normandy to have these.”

“Oh. It’s pretty, seems painful though,” Giacinta commented before refocusing on her work.

 “What do you think?” Giacinta asked nervously a few minutes later.  

Felicity tilted her head side to side so she could see every angle, “It’s amazing, Giacinta, thank you.”

Giacinta smiled brightly at her, “My pleasure m’lady, I mean Felicity. Someone should be coming to fetch you for supper shortly, is there anything else I can do for you?”

Felicity shook her head no and Giacinta left the room. She stayed seated at the dressing table and fiddled with her hands nervously.

_I wish I had my tablet with me. Not that it would work anyway but, what I would do for a Google search right now. Multiple Google searches. First one would be, what do you do when you think you might be accidentally getting in the middle of what is probably a political marriage? Oh don’t be so full of yourself. Giacinta had merely suggested that you had caught Oliver’s eye, probably just because he thought you were crazy and he took pity on you._

The knock on the door caused her to jump.

“M’lady?” Oliver’s voice came through the door, “Might I escort you to supper?”

_How is the f-i-a-n-c-e going to feel about that Mister?_

Felicity gathered up her skirts and walked towards the door.

_This dress is seriously heavy, how do these women wear gowns like this all day?_

Felicity swung open the door and Oliver stood waiting for her. His eyes quickly scanned over her and she saw them go sad for a moment—

_Probably because you’re wearing his dead mother’s dress!_

But when he returned his gaze to her face he quickly pasted on a courteous smile and extended his arm.

“You look lovely,” he commented as she rested her arm on top of his.

_You are engaged.  I am from the future. Please don’t flirt with me. Or compliment me platonically. Whatever it is you’re doing._

They entered the dining hall and other than a few curious glances and a withering glare from Laurel which quickly changed to a fake smile when Oliver glanced her way, she settled into her seat uneventfully. The table was brimming with a large array of meats, vegetables, breads, and—no forks. She watched as a lady across from her stabbed a carrot with her knife and cringed.

_Oh this is just barbaric._

For drinks the selection appeared to be wine, wine, and more wine, which she loved. But…

_Better keep it under control, the last thing you need is to get tipsy and start talking about modern medicine and computers. You’ll probably be burned at the stake._

“Lady Felicity, please describe your sister to us, so that we know what we’re looking for when we send a search party on the morrow,” Lord Robert addressed her.

“Well couldn’t I just go along with the search party?” Felicity asked.

The table grew awkwardly silent as everyone turned to look at her.

“It’s not safe for you to leave the Castello at this time. There’s too much unrest between us and our enemies stationed nearby at Castello Merlyn. Not to mention that taking a woman along would hold us up,” Oliver replied gruffly.

_Umm excuse me? I mean, yes you’re probably right but only because I’d have to ride on that crazy sidesaddle contraption in a dress that weighs more than I do soaking wet, no need to be rude about it. This guy seriously has an abrupt on and off switch with the charm._

“Of course, it was merely a suggestion, which I now realize was foolish. Well, my sister, Lady Thea, we’re about the same height but she’s a bit more petite in features than I am. She’s a few years younger. And she has dark hair, shorter than mine—

_Much shorter than mine. Yeah we’re going to have to come up with some excuse for the not so period appropriate bob, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there._

\--and dark brown eyes, she’s very beautiful.”

Roy and another young looking knight stood up eagerly, “Permission to go after the young maiden this very moment, m’lord.”

Felicity saw Oliver smile and roll his eyes at his younger cousin out of the corner of her eye, before he put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat.

“You can lead the charge on the morrow after you’ve had a night to rest and it isn’t dark out.”

“And what of your parents Lady Felicity?” Robert asked, steering the conversation back to her.

_Mom: Vegas Cocktail waitress. Dad: N/A_

“Umm, they’re merchants. We haven’t heard from them in some time though, which is why we were heading to the city to seek word of them.”

_Hopefully that sounds legit._

“The city? Sienna, I presume?” Oliver asked.

_50/50 chance that Sienna is the right answer._

Felicity nodded, “Yes m’lord.”

Felicity felt Oliver’s gaze on her as he silently processed her story. He didn’t seem like someone who would be easily fooled so she was nervous that he would have her tossed out and declared an enemy spy or something.

_That would certainly make Laurel happy._

 She breathed a sigh of relief when he turned and started talking to Roy about organizing the search party. She just needed them to buy her lies long enough for her to be reunited with Thea. Then the two of them could put their brains together and figure out how they could get home.

_Because you are going to get home. We aren’t going to be stuck here forever, right?_

After making small talk with some of the ladies around her, mostly just nodding and pretending to understand what they were talking about, she asked to be dismissed so she could get to bed early after her eventful day.

_More eventful than they even know._

Giacinta arrived in her room shortly after her to help her prepare for bed. She was given a long, cozy nightgown and her hair was unwoven, leaving it in soft waves that circled her face.

“Thank you for all of your help this evening, Giacinta.”

“It has been my pleasure, Felicity. I hope you stay for a long time so I don’t have to go back to attending to Lady Laurel. She’s not very kind, always complaining that her dress isn’t laced tight enough or her braids are too tight and they’re pinching her brain so hard she can’t think. My braids have nothing to do with the fact that she’s shallow and doesn’t trifle herself with many intelligent thoughts…” Giacinta trailed off and her eyes widened when she realized that she had spoken ill of the future lady of the castello, “Anyway, I’ll be back at sunup to help you prepare for the day.”

She ducked out of the room quickly and Felicity walked over to the enormous four poster bed. It was covered in several furs and blankets and she nestled herself underneath them. She hoped that she would fall asleep quickly, she certainly felt exhausted.

_This day had to have been longer than 24 hours, the time jump probably added a few hours. Or it was just more than you’ve ever had to process in a single day. Not even the day where everyone’s computers were infected with that virus and you had to stay at work until 3am felt this long._

She laid on her back. She laid on her side. She laid on her other side. She laid on her back again and stared at the marks on the ceiling left by candle smoke. She laid on her stomach until the feathers in her pillow caused her to sneeze. Finally she flung off the covers in exasperation and started pacing across the room.

_Thea might be in danger. Even if she’s not you still might be stuck in this time warp forever. But maybe that wouldn’t be so awful…. maybe there’s some other gorgeous knight out there who’s not as high up on the social food chain that you could ride off into the sunset with. But wifi……….. sigh._

The room wasn’t big enough for her to pace off all her problems.

_Time for some exploring._

She cracked open the door. There were a few knights stationed along the hallway but she hoped they would just leave her alone. Her suspicions were right, aside from one guy offering to escort her, they just kept a watchful eye on her as she made her way down the long corridor. She was paying closer attention to counting the smooth, flat stones that made up the floor than what was ahead of her and she suddenly slammed into someone.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and I didn’t mean to…” She looked up and stopped her babble.

_Oh great._

“M’lord, my sincerest apologies.” she breathed out.

“Please, it’s Oliver. And really I should be apologizing for startling you.”

“Well this is the second time I’ve slammed into you today so really I should be used to it at this point,” she blurted out.

_Did that sound inappropriate?_

That amused smile she had seen earlier in the day flickered across his face again, “What are you doing out of your room at this hour?”

“I’m just really worried about my sister and I couldn’t sleep and my room really wasn’t cutting it, I mean as far as pacing distance is concerned, everything else about it is wonderful and I’m really thankful for your family’s hospitality. But yeah, Thea’s my little sister; the thought of her getting hurt…” she trailed off as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Oliver brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I promise I will do everything in my power to reunite you with your sister.”

“Thank you. I realize I’m just a stranger and you don’t owe me anything so this really means a lot and—“

“Well mayhap after we find your sister and you’re no longer worried about her we will have the chance to amend that.”

_I’m sorry, what?_

The look of confusion on her face must have registered with Oliver because he hastily added, “Us being strangers, we can change that. I have not encountered many people from Normandy and I must confess, I am intrigued by you. You can tell me more about yourself on the way to Sienna, nay?”

“Sienna?”

“You did say that you were on your way to Sienna to look for your parents and since your escorts are unaccounted for I thought you and your sister might be interested in traveling with our family. Lady Laurel especially would appreciate some more female travel companions—

_Doubtful_

And we’re headed that way in a fortnight so my father can meet with the fellow councilmen as well as finalize the details of the alliance that will come out of my marriage.”

_Alrighty then, what are the chances you could get out of the Queen family road trip without drawing suspicion. Probably zero. But there is no way you could continue this charade that long. And the last thing you need is to fall for this guy who is waaaayy out of your league, and time period. Not to mention basically married._

Felicity’s apprehension must have shown because Oliver’s face clouded with disappointment.

 “You have time to consider my offer,”he said as he walked away from her, “Goodnight Felicity.”

_Great. Now you’ve probably just offended the future Lord of the Castello. Smooth Felicity, smooth. But wait, I thought he had an older brother who was to inherit the Castello? He definitely wasn’t introduced at dinner. And why do people seem to treat Oliver as if he’s the heir? A marriage alliance seems like something you would arrange with the firstborn. Why are you even concerned? You’ve got your own sibling issues to worry about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love it if you would leave a review to let me know what you think :) Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh good heavens. I don’t even know who the Fiorentini are; I’m definitely not spying for them. But I am as confused as you as to why they’re so willing to help a girl they just met if there really is risk involved. Maybe these guys all just have a hero complex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter, I'm so happy to read that you are excited to see where this story goes. This is a bit of a filler chapter as far as action goes but it's important for setting up one of the main characters of the story.

Felicity awoke the next morning, painfully early, to the sun streaming in the small windows in her room. She yawned and tried to roll over, it had taken at least another hour after her hallway encounter with Oliver for her to finally settle into sleep, but Giacinta tentatively knocking on the door forced her to begin her day. She reached over to retrieve her glasses—

_Glasses!_

With everything that had taken place yesterday she hadn’t even realized she didn’t have her glasses with her. Truthfully she could see pretty well without them and since she wasn’t going to be looking at computer screens or doing much reading she could manage. It was probably for the best that they hadn’t made the time jump with her. Introducing modern glasses into this century would probably not be a good thing.

“M’lady? Felicity?”

“Come in,” she mumbled.

“Not a morning person?” Giacinta asked with a teasing smile as she surveyed Felicity sprawled on the bed, hair sticking out in all angles and eyes still half closed.

_Not before coffee. Lots of coffee. Which won’t be happening this morning. Ugh._

“Good to know for future reference, but I thought you would want to see the men off this morning, the search party.”

Felicity sat upright quickly, “Yes, let’s get started.”

Giacinta helped her pick out a navy dress, plainer than her gown last evening but still very elegant, and brushed her hair back into a simple twist.

_I could definitely get used to the princess treatment every day._

She hurried along the corridor and down the stairway, grasping her skirts to avoid tripping over them. The last thing she needed to do was face plant in front of the hallway guards. When she arrived in the courtyard there was a small group of men gathered, including Oliver, Roy, and  John, as well as Laurel. She watched from the outskirts as Laurel dragged Oliver away from the group. “Is it really worth the risk for this strange girl? For all we know she could be a Fiorentini spy. There might not even be a sister! She’s probably just trying to lead you into a trap set by Lord Merlyn. You were out all day yesterday, I’d really prefer that you just stay here with me where it’s safe,” Felicity heard Laurel whisper angrily.

_Oh good heavens. I don’t even know who the Fiorentini are; I’m definitely not spying for them. But I am as confused as you as to why they’re so willing to help a girl they just met if there really is risk involved. Maybe these guys all just have a hero complex._

Whatever Oliver said to Laurel must have placated her because she released her death grip on his arm and walked off. Felicity watched a grimace pass over his face which he quickly shook off before returning to the cluster of men. She wasn’t sure if she should approach them or if she should just stay where she was, but Roy caught her eye and waved her over to them, answering her question.

“Is there anything else you can tell us that might aid us in finding Thea?” John asked.

“I’m not sure, other than the description I gave you last night there isn’t much more I could give you to help identify her. And we’re not familiar with this area so I can’t even suggest where she might have wandered off to. Thank you again for going out to search for her. She’s smart but trusting so I hope that if she encountered anyone it was someone she could safely look to for help. I fear she might not have been as fortunate as I was,” she replied.

“We’re going to do a wide sweep and inquire in all the local villages. She can’t have gotten far, we’ll find her by sundown,” Roy reassured her.

Oliver nodded but didn’t say anything to her. She wasn’t sure if he was still upset over their exchange last night or if Laurel’s words had made him suspicious. She hoped it was neither. The men mounted their horses and rode out of the Castello gate, leaving Felicity to wonder what in the world she was going to do all day.

She wandered in the direction that Laurel had gone off in and found herself outside a room full of women focused on listening to her while they did needlework.

“It’s just very stressful. I don’t know why the negotiations are taking so long. I love him, he loves me, I wish we could just forget the politics of it all and be married right now,” Laurel said with a dramatic sigh and all the women nodded in agreement, “We aren’t going to Sienna for another fortnight and then who knows if we’ll even be able to be married then. I was really hoping for a wedding in the city. Something very grand to commemorate the joining of two important families and introduce the future Lord and Lady of Castello Queen to all the nobles.”

“But I thought Sir Thomas was heir to the Castello?” one of the ladies asked and received a glare from Laurel.

“Sir Thomas is not in a condition to survive another month let alone inherit the title from his father. If he was do you think I would be marrying Oliver?” Laurel scoffed.

“But I thought you were marrying  Sir Oliver because you were in love?” another woman spoke up.

“Of course, I was only jesting. The title means nothing to me, what Oliver and I have is true love,” Laurel replied quickly.

Felicity could feel her eyes practically rolling into the back of her skull as all the women sighed dreamily and went back to their projects. She stepped into the room and all of them looked up at her.

“Lady Felicity… how lovely to see you. Would you like to join us and work on some needlework? I would be happy to lend you some of my things.” Laurel asked, dripping with false sweetness.

“No that’s alright, I’m afraid I’m not very good with needle and thread,” she replied.

“Oh? What is your preferred artistic pursuit? Drawing perhaps?”

_HTML coding?_

“I’m not really in to handicrafts.”

“How do you occupy your time then?”

_Will you please just stop asking me questions? I’m really regretting walking in here right now._

“I like to read.”

“You can read?” Laurel asked with an incredulous yet impressed expression.

“In Normandy, all upper class women are taught to read.”

_And all social classes actually. Because educating females is important. Get with the program 14 th century. _

“Well, you might find entertainment more worthy of your caliber of intelligence elsewhere then,” Laurel said, dismissing her with a wave of her hand.”

Felicity heard the ladies giggle at a comment Laurel made as she turned on her heel and continued her walk down this wing of the castle that she hadn’t been in yet. She veered off to the right and expected another long corridor but instead she found herself in a large room.

“Ahh I wondered when I might have the pleasure of meeting the golden haired maiden that my brother brought home from battle with him. This is sooner than I anticipated,” a voice spoke up and caused Felicity to jump.

She sought out the source of the voice and spotted a frail but handsome looking man reclining on a settee in the corner near a crackling fireplace. 

“I’m sorry to startle you. I’m Sir Thomas Queen and you must be Lady Felicity. I would stand up to properly greet you but I’m afraid that might put me in the grave,” the man continued before falling into a fit of coughs.

_Oh it’s all coming together now. Thomas is the oldest child, or boy at least, but he’s sick so no one anticipates that he will live long enough to inherit the Castello. That explains why everyone treats Oliver as if he’s the heir and he’s the one marrying Laurel._

“Do you have doctors attending to you?” Felicity asked with concern.

“Yes, but they do little but declare that my humours are off balance and accept my father’s money.”

“Sir Thomas, I hope I’m not being too prying, but might I ask you what the symptoms of your illness are?” Felicity asked tentatively.

“Are you educated in the art of medicine?” Thomas asked curiously.

_Does reading WebMD count? Thea makes fun of me for browsing it for fun but you just never know when a vast knowledge of strange and mostly useless medical information could come in handy. Case in point, right now._

“A little bit,” Felicity supplied. For all she knew this guy was dying from the common cold and even without antibiotics, a modern understanding of germs and illnesses could go a long way. Helping him was the least she could do to repay the Queen family for their kindness and hospitality.

As Thomas rattled off his symptoms, the wheels in her brain started turning. It definitely sounded like a cold that had gotten worse because of the allergens that were probably all over this room. He was also dangerously underweight and they needed to remedy that if his body was to be able to recover.

“So Lady Felicity, what is your diagnosis? Will you be able to revive me so I can return to my dashing self?” Thomas asked her with a flirtatious smile that dissolved into coughs.

She grimaced at the rattling sound in his chest and walked over to start opening the small windows in the room.

“I think I have a few suggestions that might provide some aid. If this is the room you prefer to spend most of your time in….”

Thomas nodded and she continued,

“We’re going to have to let some more fresh air in. It’s not too cold outside during the day and breathing in this musty air all the time cannot be good for your lungs. Also I want some servants to come in here and scrub the place from floor to ceiling with hot water and whatever you use to disinfect.”

“Hmm?” Thomas tilted his head questioningly.

“What do the maids use to clean surfaces that have been soiled?”

“Ah. Lye and vinegar.”

“Okay, so yeah this whole room should be scrubbed, as well as your bedchamber, and any linens that you use should be washed.”

“Not that I’m not open to any suggestions from a beautiful woman, but might I ask what the purpose of all this is? What does a clean room do for me?”

“In Normandy, our doctors have found that there are certain things that can irritate one’s… humours. We call them allergens. By cleaning out the room and letting in some fresh air we can hopefully alleviate some of your symptoms caused by the allergens in the room. Also I want to make sure that you’re being fed warm broth several times a day and that you are drinking plenty of water. Lastly, we’re going to try using steam to help clear your lungs. “

“Steam?”

“Yes,” Felicity said authoritatively, hoping that she sounded like she knew what she was talking about because he was starting to look at her like she was crazy.

_Join the club._

 Hot, steamy showers always seemed to help when she had a cold. She tapped her chin as she thought of the best way to replicate that for him in an era before plumbing.

“I’m going to have you breathe in steam from a hot tub of water a few times a day for the next week and we’ll see if that helps.”

“Felicity I’m afraid I might not have a week left to live, but whatever time I have left is yours.”

Felicity clapped her hands together, “Then let’s gets started. I’m going to go fetch some maids to help me.”

A few hours later, the room had been cleaned from top to bottom, as well as Thomas’ bedchamber. The maids ignored Felicity’s request to help and insisted upon doing all the work themselves while she supervised.

_This is a weird sense of power._

Felicity had consulted with the cook about a diet change, and ignored Thomas’ protests that he had no appetite.

“You can’t charm any ladies if you’re wasting away to skin and bones!” she declared and he snapped his mouth shut.

 She was now kneeling beside his settee with a tub of steaming hot water and a clean towel.

“Ok what I want you to do is lean in close, but not too close that it burns your face, and breathe in. I’m going to tent this towel around your head so that the steam is directed towards you. If you need a breath of fresh air just lift your head.”

Thomas did as she said and she was relieved to see some color returning to his cheeks.

“You might just be a miracle worker Felicity. It’s certainly making my nose run but I can already breathe easier. ”

“I wouldn’t call me a miracle worker just yet, but if we keep this up and your condition starts to improve then we can reevaluate,” Felicity replied with a smile. She walked over to one of the small bookshelves in the corner of his room and started scanning the titles.

“Do you mind if I borrow one of these?”

“You can read?  Truthfully, I’m not even surprised by that. And of course, you can borrow a book but on one condition. I want you to stay and read to me.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Felicity replied with a fake dramatic sigh.

“Please Felicity; no one ever spends time with me since I got sick. Especially not pretty women,” Thomas whined.

“Are you always this demanding?” Felicity asked, trying to suppress a laugh at his overdramatic behavior.

“Always,” Thomas answered her with absolute sincerity.

Felicity threw her hands up in resignation and selected a book.

The hours passed quickly with Thomas and she appreciated the distraction from thinking about the men who were out searching for Thea. It wasn’t until a maid came in to light more candles that she realized the sky had darkened and they hadn’t yet returned. Thomas must have read the worry etched on her face because he patted her hand and reassured her that they would be back soon.

“Oliver told me last night about you and your sister. The bond of siblings is very strong and he understands that, he’s one of the only people in this whole Castello who hasn’t written me off yet. I think that’s why he was so eager to help you be reunited with her. The fact that you’re beautiful and intelligent probably doesn’t hurt either,” Thomas added with a wink.

Felicity blushed and looked down at her hands, “I don’t think intelligence is something he’s been able to detect from the conversations we’ve had so far.”

_Because I’ve babbled like an idiot._

“Ah. Have you been rendered speechless by his charm and dashing good looks?” Thomas asked with a teasing grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and was coming up with a snappy retort when the sound of horses entering the Castello gates sent her running into the corridor. She arrived in the courtyard, her heart sinking when she scanned the group and there was no sign of Thea. Oliver and Roy caught sight of her and quickly made their way over to her.

“I’m afraid no one in the surrounding villages has seen someone fitting your description m’lady,” Roy reported sadly.

“We searched the surrounding woods as well and no sign of her there either,” Oliver added.

Felicity swallowed hard to keep the tears from spilling out.

“It’s possible that she was picked up by some people traveling to the city, we’re going to send word to our contacts in Sienna and have them keep their eyes open for her,” Oliver continued, “There is no reason to give up hope.”

Felicity nodded and thanked them before dismissing herself to her room. Giacinta arrived less than a minute later.

_Does this girl have a tracker on me? Does she live in my closet?_

“Would you like me to help you prepare for supper? I had this great idea for your hair tonight, a braid that wraps around your head like this--” Giacinta waved her hands around her head excitedly.

“Would it be rude of me to request that my dinner is brought up to my room?” Felicity interrupted her, feeling a tinge of guilt when a flash of disappointment crossed Giacinta’s face. It quickly changed to a look of understanding though as she took in Felicity’s tear stained face.

“Not at all m’lady Felicity, I will go speak to the cook right away.”

A bowl of stew and some bread was brought up to her and she ate in blissful silence, enjoying not having to put on the charade of last evening’s supper. She pulled the pins from her hair and shook it out, massaging her scalp with her fingertips. Her head was aching from the stress of the day.

_Oh Tylenol, never again will I take you for granted._

There was a knock on the door and Felicity called through the door, “It’s alright Giacinta, I can see to preparing myself for bed on my own. I’ll see you on the morrow.”

She heard a man clear his throat.

_Really? Is it appropriate for you to just come visit me in my bedroom? What if I’m naked right now?_

“Lady Felicity? Might I speak to you for a moment?”

She swung open the door and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You were missed at supper.”

_By whom?_

“I was just with Thomas. He told me that you’ve endeavored yourself to overseeing his medical care,” Oliver continued.

“It was the least I could do,” she muttered.

He reached for her hands, “I really appreciate it. He was in great spirits when I spoke with him, full of optimism. You’re a remarkable woman Felicity.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

Oliver looked as if he wanted to say something more but instead he bade her goodnight with a warm smile. She watched him depart down the hallway and sighed.

_This is so unfair. I finally find the guy Thea was talking about. Appreciates my intelligence, or at least my limited medical knowledge which seems like a really big deal in this era, plus he would definitely not be considered boring by her. And I can’t even really get to know him because he’s totally off limits. Like extremely off limits._

Oliver turned and noticed she was staring, “Is there something else I can do for you m’lady?”

Felicity felt her whole face turn bright red at the small smirk on his face, “Nay m’lord. Goodnight.”

She quickly turned into her room and sprawled out on her bed.

Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's WebMD obsession is a trait borrowed from her corresponding character in the books but I didn't think it was too far of a leap since she is pretty much Oliver's personal doctor :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only half a day’s journey? I can handle that. No kumbaya sessions where we talk about our life stories around a campfire involved with that. Because I really can’t make up much more fake backstory and expect myself to remember it. And this way I would at least feel like I was doing something to help find Thea instead of just waiting around here."

Three days passed with no sign or word of Thea. Felicity spent her days taking care of Thomas, exploring the Castello, and talking to Giacinta. She learned that she was a year younger than her, a recent widow, and that her parents were taking care of her young daughter so she could work at the Castello. Felicity couldn’t imagine being in her shoes and admired her bright spirit despite her heartbreak.

_This really makes my boy problems seem kind of trivial._

She was walking through the hallways when the sound of swords clashing caught her interest and she found herself in the courtyard. Her mouth gaped open slightly at the sight of several of the Castello knights sparring. Shirtless. Her eyes involuntarily scanned the group for Oliver before she could catch herself. He had just finished knocking Roy’s sword from his hand and he flashed a triumphant smile at him.

“Still think I’m distracted?” she heard him ask.

“Fine, fine. But I know you’re worried that we haven’t heard anything from Sienna yet,” Roy responded.

It seemed as if Oliver was about to reply when he caught sight of her. Before she had time to compose herself he was standing in front of her.

_Are you even a real person? I’m pretty sure you were sculpted from marble. All that muscle-y goodness is just. Wow. Forget those hot firefighter calendars they sell back home, I could make a killing off of a hot knights of the 14 th century calendar. _

“Lady Fe-li-ci-ty?” Oliver asked, probably not for the first time.

She dragged her eyes up to his face, “Yeah?”

“I was asking if you had thought any more about my offer for you to travel with us to Sienna. It seems quite likely that that is where your sister is so I’ve asked my father if we can depart sooner than we had originally planned, should you agree to come along. It’s only half a day’s journey from here so if we leave in two days you could be reunited with your sister in three.”

_Only half a day’s journey? I can handle that. No kumbaya sessions where we talk about our life stories around a campfire involved with that. Because I really can’t make up much more fake backstory and expect myself to remember it. And this way I would at least feel like I was doing something to help find Thea instead of just waiting around here._

“Yes. I have considered your offer and I think that it would be wise for me to travel to Sienna with your party.”

“Excellent. I’ll go tell Laurel. She’s been begging to leave sooner anyway so she will be happy to hear it.”

_Yay. She says sarcastically._

He walked off and Felicity headed back to her room to inform Giacinta of her travel plans.

“Oooh I’ve never been to the city before!” Giacinta exclaimed as she started folding gowns and packing them in a trunk, “I mean not that I should assume that you would choose me to go along with you, there are hundreds of servants in the Castello…”

“Giacinta don’t be ridiculous, of course you’re coming along.”

_Right? I mean, Laurel practically has a whole entourage. I should at least get to bring one person along._

Giacinta beamed and continued to chatter excitedly about which dresses would be most suitable for which occasions.

* * *

 

After an uneventful, albeit slightly painful, horseback ride Felicity found herself in the heart of the bustling city of Sienna. It turned out that their accommodations for the trip were Palazzo Lance and Felicity couldn’t help but admit that Laurel’s family had a pretty amazing home. After being greeted by Laurel’s parents and several other members of the city council whose names Felicity knew she would never remember, she was happy to be led to her room. Giacinta had a bath brought up for her and was busy unpacking her trunks while she let the hot water ease her sore muscles.

“So I’m thinking that you should definitely wear this gold and black gown for the ball tonight. It will look stunning on you.”

_Oh yes. The ball. Basically Laurel and Oliver’s engagement party. Where there will be lots of noblemen eager to dance with you, according to Giacinta. Did I mention that my dancing experience is limited to the macarena at the 8 th grade winter formal? _

“Giacinta, I don’t know how to dance.”

“What? Being from a wealthy merchant class family I would have assumed you’ve seen your fair share of ballrooms.”

_Well…_

“I’m afraid I’m not well versed in the styles of dance that would be common here. Tis different in Normandy.”

“Not a problem m’lady, I have an idea. We have several hours until you need to be ready, why don’t you throw on one of your day dresses and I’ll find a gentleman to show you a few steps.”

Before Felicity could protest Giacinta was already out the door.

_This is going to be hella awkward._

Felicity stepped out of the bath and slipped on one of her dresses that didn’t need to be buttoned or laced.

_Why don’t they make all of their dresses like this? Needing assistance just to put clothes on is kind of ridiculous. Although it would probably be nice to have someone, and by someone I mean a really handsome man, slowly undo all those buttons…. calm down Felicity. Calm down._

A few minutes later Giacinta was back with Roy in tow.

“Giacinta was telling me that you’re in need of a dance instructor. I am at your service m’lady,” Roy announced with an exaggerated bow. Felicity couldn’t help but smile and accept his outstretched arm.

He led her up to the roof of the Palazzo and she took a moment to appreciate the sweeping view of the city.

“It’s so big, Thea could be anywhere.”

Roy grabbed her hands and started counting off a dance, “Tell me about Thea. Not the stuff you’ve already told us. I want to know what she’s like.”

“Why?” Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow, “Are you hoping to ride off into the sunset with her?”

Roy was unfazed by her teasing, “Perhaps.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “You don’t even know her.”

_And she’s a little bit of a look before she leaps kind of person so I might actually have to worry about her riding off into the sunset with you._

“Oww! That’s my foot,” Roy exclaimed with a grimace.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Although you put yourself at risk when you agreed to be my instructor, so technically that’s on you.”

Roy just glared at her, but she could tell he was holding in a laugh.

“As for Thea, well…Thea is kind and smart and adventurous. She’s really perceptive and reads people’s emotions very well.

_And that’s about all I can tell you about her without giving away the fact that she’s from several hundred years in the future.  State champion in fencing = ????? Bartends at the local nightclub = ?????????? Could eat you under the table if you took her out to Big Belly Burger = ?????????????????_

\--And she will most likely be quite charmed by you.”

Roy smiled triumphantly and showed her a few more dance steps until he was sure that she would be able to hold her own at the ball.

“As payment for my services I will require that I be your first dance this evening m’lady,” Roy announced as he escorted her back to her room.

“That seems fair,” Felicity replied, “Thank you for putting up with my clumsiness and I apologize for trampling your foot.”

“I think I’ll survive, see you later this evening m’lady.”

As soon as Felicity walked through the door it was as if she had entered a tornado. That tornado was created by her shorter than five foot servant who was in a flurry of action and determined to make her look show stopping for the ball.

“Giacinta. You do realize that this is Laurel’s party, right? Shouldn’t I just try to blend in? I don’t want to be pushed out a window for stepping on her moment.”

“Stepping on her moment?” Giacinta paused and asked with a confused expression.

_Yeah that’s probably not an expression she’s heard before._

“I don’t want to steal the attention from her.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. She’s very good at making things all about her.”

Felicity sighed in resignation and stepped into the gown Giacinta had selected earlier. The bodice and skirt were jet black with gold embroidery. The silhouette was simple but draped perfectly over her figure. Overall it didn’t scream, “look at me!” but was stunning nonetheless. After she was dressed Giacinta braided her hair into an elaborate crown.

_Can I take Giacinta home with me? Like Starling City home? She should be prepping girls for the red carpet._

Roy arrived to escort her down to the ballroom a few minutes after Giacinta placed the last ivory pin into her hair. The ballroom was crammed with what seemed like hundreds of people and Felicity gripped on to Roy’s arm a little tighter as they navigated through the room. She realized where they were heading and hesitated slightly. Laurel was draped over Oliver and staring at him with gag inducing heart eyes while he greeted several noblemen.

_Girl. Have some respect for yourself. Oliver seems to respect intelligence, you could be so much more than an accessory. Maybe I’ve been transported to this time period to help accelerate the feminist movement._

“Come on, we have to pay our respects to the happy couple before we can dance,” Roy said with almost undetectable levels of sarcasm as he tugged on her arm.

They closed the rest of the distance between them and Laurel and Oliver and greeted them. Felicity couldn’t look either of them in the eye while Roy talked.

_Why am I acting like this? Am I seriously jealous? You don’t even know this guy Felicity. This is not like you to act like this. Be nice and rise above petty jealousy._

“So do you have a date set for the wedding now?” she asked.

“Well, negotiations are unfortunately still taking place. The alliance has been set in motion practically since our childhood you would think that they would have everything finalized long before we were of age to wed. We anticipate it will be soon though,” Laurel replied.

Felicity could feel Oliver’s eyes burning into her forehead and she dragged her eyes up to meet his.

“Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be happy to have the politics behind you,” she addressed him.

He nodded but didn’t say anything. Before she could say anything else, string music started flowing from a corner of the room and Roy led her to the dance floor.

“You can say what you’re thinking,” Roy spoke up as they stepped in time to the music.

“Hmmm?”

“You don’t think that seems like a good pairing.”

“Oh. Well I don’t really know either of them so I don’t think it’s my place to have an opinion.”

“Well I do know them both really well and I can attest to it not being a good pairing in the long run. On paper it makes sense. They both come from prominent families; the marriage will be a strong bond for the republic. And Oliver thinks he’s in love with her because it’s always been her. Ever since Tommy got sick and it became clear that he would become Lord of the Castello, he’s known that a part of that title meant marrying whoever his father deemed would be best. He doesn’t want a long, loveless, miserable union so he’s tried to love her. And while he cares for her, there’s just nothing beyond that. And as much as she plays the part of woman in love, the power is what she truly loves. She’s a woman; her power is in who she marries. She would marry anyone who could offer her the title she craves.”

_Ok, so the “I’m nothing but a pretty thing to have on your arm” act is totally just for show. That stacks up against what Laurel was saying the other day to her ladies._

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Maybe I just needed to share my opinion with someone that I wouldn’t get in trouble with for having it,” Roy replied and waggled his eyebrows at her, “It’s hard being the second in command, younger cousin sometimes.”

 Felicity laughed but couldn’t help but wonder if he was evading the real reason for telling her about Oliver and Laurel’s relationship status.

The song ended and a man approached them, “May I take the next dance m’lady?”

A concerned look flashed across Roy’s face as he bowed out reluctantly and she accepted the man’s hand.

“I hear you’re from Normandy, a merchant family correct? How strange that a foreign woman would show up mysteriously during such times of political unrest and find herself a bed in Castello Queen. I hope your loyalties lie with the right people m’lady. And that you are telling a believable story. This sister that has gone missing….”

_Okay you’re creepy. Also, I’m not sure what you’re insinuating because I’m not really up on the political happenings right now Sir, but it’s uncalled for._

The man must have detected the disturbed look on her face because he quickly backtracked, “Where are my manners? I’m Lord Vannucci, an associate of Lord Rossi. Your plight was announced to several of the noblemen so we could keep an eye out for your missing sister.”

_Okay... but you still creep me out._

“I appreciate the effort. Especially for a stranger like me.”

His smile reminded her of a snake and she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something sketchy about this guy. The song could not conclude fast enough and she was relieved when he removed his cold hands from her. The absence of his hand in hers though was replaced with a small square of folded parchment.

**_Your search ends with me. I know where your sister is. Make your excuses and meet me in the northwest corridor, alone._ **

_Well this is a serious dilemma._

_Option 1) Go to the little rendezvous and most likely get kidnapped by Lord Creepo._

_Option 2) Not do that._

_But what if he really knows where Thea is?_

Roy approached her and asked with concern, “Are you okay m’lady? I shouldn’t have left you with him, he doesn’t exactly have the best reputation.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just a little light headed. Might you please fetch me some water?”

Roy nodded and strode off in direction of the banquet table. As soon as he was out of sight she ducked off towards the northwest corridor.

_You are an idiot who is going to get herself killed._

When she arrived Lord Vannuci was waiting for her. She looked around cautiously but there was no one else there. No armed men who would stuff her in a sack and drag her away.

“I have a feeling that you are a reasonable woman. And one who would do anything for her sister. She’s eager to be reunited with you as well.”

“You’ve spoken with her?” Felicity asked with surprise.

“Of course, she’s quite the fascinating young lady. And you’ll speak with her soon as well.”

“What’s the catch?”’

Lord Vannuci looked at her with a confused expression.

_Really? That expression is not a thing yet?_

“What do I have to do in return for my sister?”

“Only a little information from you is required. See Castello Queen is a virtually impenetrable stronghold. My loyalties have been questioned, and rightfully so, for a long time so even I could not gain access under false pretenses of Siennese loyalty. Lord Merlyn desires to take the Castello for the Fiorentini, expand our territory, but his military advances have been blocked.”

_Oh yeah. Like that border skirmish I got to bear witness to. Good times._

“How fortunate then that the perfect weapon fell into his lap. A bartering chip so to speak. If you want to see your sister again, you will go to Castello Merlyn and tell him everything you know about Castello Queen, its layout, its residents. Any small detail, however trivial can be of use. And then you and your sister can be on a boat bound for wherever you so desire never to trifle yourselves with these matters again.”

“How do you know I won’t go to Lord Robert right now and out you as a traitor?”

“Because if you do, Lord Merlyn will slit your sister’s throat and her corpse will be deposited at Castello Queen’s gates. I trust you will make the wise decision. Pleasure doing business with you m’lady.”

Lord Vanucci reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips before turning on his heel and departing down the corridor.

_Oh frack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy's corresponding book character is a little different from his Arrow character so please bear with me as I try to strike a good balance between them. Also, I promise things between Oliver and Felicity will take a turn soon so just be patient :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When did I get this ride or die? Also his eyes are really pretty. So blue… Focus Smoak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late, I had an all day swim meet and the chapter just wasn't ready to go before I left this morning. Things really start to get rolling in this chapter so enjoy!

Felicity was a nervous wreck by the time she made it back into the ballroom. She could handle some of the stuff that came along with being trapped in this crazy time warp, some of it she actually really enjoyed, but this was too much. She was weighing her options when she slammed into Oliver.

“I’m starting to think that you’re doing this on purpose m’lady.”

She looked up into the teasing eyes of Oliver and panicked.

_Oh hey…. Just the person that I might betray to get my sister back. What’s up?_

“Sorry,” she muttered and turned to scurry off somewhere but Oliver reached for her. A tingling feeling shot up her arm as his fingers grazed over it lightly.

“Felicity, is something troubling you?”

“No, it’s nothing…”

_Nothing that I can talk to you about so please just go back to your fiancé and leave me alone to plan the horrible, awful thing I’m about to do. Because you are going to do it right? It’s your only option. No. There has to be another way. You won’t be able to live with yourself if you justify hundreds of innocent lives for one. Not to mention that some of those people have become your friends. Giacinta. Thomas. Roy. Oliver… But Thea. Lord Creepo didn’t exactly give you a deadline to fork over the intel but the longer Thea is in their grasp--- who knows what they’re doing to her?_

She could tell that Oliver knew she was lying but she was grateful that he didn’t press the matter, “Well then, might I ask you to dance with me?”

_You aren’t exactly going to ride out to Castello Merlyn this very moment. One dance won’t hurt anything…_

“Yes.  I would like to dance with you, but I should warn you that I’m a little clumsy. But you actually already know that considering I keep running into you. Which I promise is not on purpose.”

Oliver grinned at her, “Whatever you say m’lady.”

She let him lead her on to the dance floor and ignored the stares from the people around them.

_We’re just dancing! I am not trying to get in the way of your William and Kate so no need to stare._

They fell into easy conversation while they glided across the floor. So much of the history Felicity had studied during her year abroad was Oliver’s reality. Paintings she had admired, the artists had sat at his family’s banquet table. They had a wide variety of things to discuss without dipping into her personal life.

_Never again will I regret choosing Italy over Russia with Cooper and Iris for my year abroad._

She only stepped on his toes twice and for a few songs she forgot about Lord Vannuci and the threat that loomed over Thea. And the fact that while one dance with Oliver was perfectly appropriate, four songs was a bit--- She looked over Oliver’s shoulder and was met with a glare from Laurel who was watching from across the room. 

_And that is my cue to exit._

“I’m feeling a bit tired, it’s been a long day, so I think I’m going to retire for the night. Besides, I’ve occupied enough of your time,” Felicity announced as she untangled herself from Oliver’s arm around her waist.

He quickly shook off the disappointed look on his face and bade her goodnight.

She intercepted Roy on her way out of the ballroom.

“I need to talk to you right now,” she whispered and looked around the room for Lord Vannuci. Satisfied that he was engaged in conversation with Lord Lance, she dragged Roy into the corridor with her.

“I know where Thea is.”

Roy’s face brightened and he looked around as if she would appear before them, “Where?”

_Are you sure this is what you want to do?_

“She’s being held prisoner in Castello Merlyn.”

Roy’s eyes widened and she plunged ahead, “They’re offering her to me in exchange for information on how to take control of Castello Queen…. But I can’t sell you out. There has to be another way.”

“Who informed you of this m’lady? Lord Vannuci wasn’t it? I was hesitant to leave you with him, his loyalty to the Siennese has been in question for years—“

“We can’t raise suspicions or they’ll kill Thea. We have to do this on our own.”

“Okay, but we need to talk to Oliver. He’ll have a plan.”

“Later tonight. If the three of us disappear from the ball early, Lord Vannuci will most likely notice. Laurel certainly will.”

Roy nodded with a grave expression on his face and told her that they would come for her after the festivities died down. Back in her room Felicity once again longed for the comforting feeling of her fingers clicking across a keyboard. The orderly lines of code appearing on a screen. The soft hum of her computer. Instead there was stillness and silence, and her thoughts. On one hand, it was a relief to finally know where Thea is. One the other hand, if she wanted to see her again there was the option of selling out people she had come to care for in a short period of time, or embarking on what could be a risky and dangerous rescue mission. And since she had already talked to Roy, option one was basically out the window. Not to mention the fact that she knew deep down she never really could have gone through with that. So that left her with option two. She paced the room anxiously wondering what Oliver would propose. The music was still swelling up from the ballroom an hour later and she slumped down on the settee. She really was exhausted. Her head was starting to drop to her chest when there was a soft knock on the door. She padded over to the door and cracked it slightly. Oliver and Roy were standing there with equally determined and angry expressions.

“There’s a private study just down this corridor, follow us m’lady.”

When the door was securely locked, Oliver pulled out a chair for her and had her repeat everything that Lord Vannuci had told her. He listened intently and when she was finished he rubbed his face with his hands as he mulled over her words.

“A few of our knights were held captive at Castello Merlyn a few months ago. We freed them from the dungeons under the cover of night. Lord Merlyn is not a careless man, he knows we are aware of the Castello layout and could extract Thea. He will most definitely have switched up the patrolling sequences of the guards, if she’s even being held in the dungeons at all. The Castello is not as large as Castello Queen but it is still vast, she could be in an innumerable amount of rooms. His mistake however was underestimating your character. I don’t believe he would have struck this deal with you if he excpected to be double crossed.”

“So we use that to our advantage. I’ll approach the Castello, demand to see Thea before relinquishing any information that way we know where she’s being held. You can trail us; we’ll rescue Thea, and bring her back to Castello Queen.”

Roy and Oliver shifted uncomfortably.

“While that’s not a bad plan, I don’t want to put you in harm’s way. Lord Merlyn is a dangerous man, as soon as he realizes you aren’t playing by his rules he will not hesitate to kill you. Thea has most assuredly only been spared this long because she’s of value to him,” Oliver protested.

“It’s my life. My choice,” Felicity stood toe to toe with him and looked up into his eyes defiantly.

_When did I get this ride or die? Also his eyes are really pretty. So blue… Focus Smoak._

“Okay,” he relented and his shoulders slumped, “We leave before sun-up. Get some sleep.”

“What excuse are you going to give for us all disappearing in the night?”

“You heard word of Thea. We’re escorting you.”

“I can tell you two people who are going to have a problem with that. One is Lord Vanucci who will know exactly what we’re doing. The second is Laurel who is going to be seriously angry that you took off without her.”

Roy spoke up, “So we let Felicity ride off first on her own. When it’s become apparent that she’s left, we go off in pursuit. We can meet her somewhere in the woods along the border. Lord Vannuci will think she’s holding up her end of the deal and we’re just going off in search of her. Laurel’s your problem m’lord.”

Oliver grunted.

“Make sure there’s a horse prepared for her,” he instructed Roy before leaving the room.

 “I’ll come wake you before sun up so you can depart. Follow the road back to Castello Queen but veer off a little to the right, along the stream, when you arrive at the woods.  A few hundred yards, and you’ll arrive at a small clearing. Conceal yourself along the edge amongst the trees and wait there for us. We shouldn’t be longer than an hour behind you.”

Felicity nodded, “Thank you. For aiding me in this.”

“Thank you for not being a traitor,” Roy winked and held out his arm to escort her back to her room.

Felicity’s not sure how she managed to get a wink of sleep. Her mind was going a mile a minute while Giacinta helped her prepare for bed. As soon as she hit the bed though her eyes closed and she fell into a black dreamless sleep until Roy’s knock woke her the next morning.

Now she was riding, very unlady-like, under the stars towards her sister. The feeling of finally being able to do something; to have a plan in place and not just be searching aimlessly for Thea, gave her courage. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when she arrived at the edge of the woods that surrounded Castellos Queen and Merlyn. She located the stream Roy had mentioned and followed it to the clearing. Dismounting, she allowed her horse a drink as she opened the breakfast that had been placed in the saddle bag for her. Less than an hour later, she shrunk back into the woods at the sound of hoofbeats.

“Lady Felicity?” she heard Oliver inquire and she stepped into the clearing, “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Roy and Oliver kept distance between themselves and her, but kept a watchful eye as she approached the gates of Castello Merlyn.

When she arrived, two guards moved towards her.

“I am Lady Felicity Smoak. Lord Merlyn is expecting me,” she sat up tall on her horse and tried to appear as confident as possible despite her trembling hands.

“Ahh yes, right this way m’lady,” one of the guards instructed her as he led her through the gates and into the courtyard. She dismounted her horse and the guard beckoned her to follow him into a corridor. They arrived in a grand study and a man turned to face them.

“Thank you, you may leave us now,” he addressed the guard before turning to her.

“Where’s my sister?” Felicity demanded as soon as the guard departed.

“Patience, you will be reunited with her soon,” Merlyn circled around her, “I see the Queens have clothed you properly, as I have with your sister. Tragic that you are betraying them.”

_What was Thea wearing? Oh yeah. Skinny jeans and a cami. Her leather jacket was still lying on the ground. I’m sure that outfit went over really well. My dress was bad enough._

“I want to see her. I will not even consider a betrayal until I am certain she is alive and unharmed.”

“You share her same defiant nature,” Merlyn appraised as he placed a hand under her chin.

Felicity stiffened at his touch but maintained her cold stare.

“Come, you may speak with her. See that she is well… for now. And then we will talk.”

Felicity followed him through dark corridor after dark corridor and hoped that Oliver and Roy were close by. She had neglected to ask the details of how they would be able to follow her into the Castello and to Thea but while laying the foundations of their plan they hadn’t once questioned the ability for it to be done.

_Ninja Knights. That’s what they must be._

Merlyn unlocked a door and led her into an expansive bedroom. Thea looked up from where she was sitting with a book on the settee. She leapt to her feet and rushed towards her, crushing her in a hug.

“I will give you an hour. Then we will talk.” Merlyn announced as he exited the room.

Tears were sliding down her face as Felicity took in the sight of her sister.

“What happened to us?” Thea asked and the sound of English was like a warm comforting hug.

“I was wrong. Time travel is most definitely a thing.”

Thea laughed, “You can’t always be right about everything sis.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “It’s good to see you too.”

“But seriously. What happened to you? You have to fill me in on everything that happened since we were separated. Lord Merlyn told me you were taken in by some awful family and I was worried about you.”

“I think awful is a relative term. The Queens are actually really nice and have taken good care of me. They’ve been helping me look for you. You should probably have been more concerned about your situation seeing as you’re locked in a room and being used as a bartering chip in a 14th century Italy Game of Thrones.”

“Good point. So why are you betraying them then?”

At that moment, Oliver and Roy swung open the door, “We must make haste, it won’t be long until every guard in the Castello is after us.”

“I’m not,” Felicity tossed over her shoulder at Thea as she grabbed her hand and pulled her after the men.

They ran through the corridors and past several guard’s bodies lying on the floor.

Felicity gasped.

“Don’t fret m’lady. They aren’t dead.” Roy reassured her as he brought up the rear.

“But we will be if we don’t hurry,” Oliver added gruffly.

They arrived at a servant’s entrance in the back of the Castello where Roy and Oliver’s horses were tethered. Before Felicity knew what was happening she was swinging through the air onto the back of Oliver’s horse. He seated himself in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hold onto me tightly, m’lady.”

_I imagined you saying that under different circumstances._

“What?” Oliver inquired.

_Oh. Did I say that out loud?_

“Very platonic circumstances,” she amended and he just shook his head as they took off in a breakneck pace behind Roy and Thea.

They were deep in the woods and had almost reached the border, a few hundred more yards and they would be safely in Queen territory, when four of Merlyn's men cut them off. Oliver slid off the horse dragging her down with him and drew his sword, Felicity looked over and saw that Roy had done the same.

  
"Keep your distance, until it’s safe," Oliver commanded, pushing her towards a dense patch of trees, as Merlyn's men drew their swords. Roy had already engaged with one of them. Her and Thea watched as Oliver disarmed one quickly and left him lying on the ground with a slashed leg. He was now fighting two of the other men at the same time while Roy dealt with the fourth. The whole scene unfolded in slow motion as Felicity watched a fifth man approach the scene. He was coming up behind Oliver and before she could cry out in warning, Thea slid out from the trees, grabbed the disarmed man's sword from off the ground and threw herself in between Oliver and the recent arrival. She raised the sword to block the man's assault and with a turn of her wrist sent the attackers sword to the forest floor. All of the men turned their heads in surprise.

Felicity heard Roy mutter, "Saints above, I think I'm in love," as they recovered from the shock faster and used the temporary distraction to quickly take care of all of Merlyn's men. When it was all over, Felicity emerged from the spot she had been frozen to and looked over at Thea with a mixture of surprise and pride.  


"A little heavier than I'm used to, but a sword's a sword," Thea said in English with a shrug.

 

Oliver walked over and dipped his head in gratitude, "Thank you m'lady. Your quick reflexes and impressive swordplay saved my life."

 

"'Twas nothing," Thea replied, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

 

_Yeah, he has that affect. But turn your eye to the younger one dear sis.  This one's taken. Sigh. And not by me._

 

"Are you as capable with a sword as your sister?" Oliver turned to address her. _  
_

 

_Hahahahahahahahaha. No._

 

“Nay m’lord. You’ve seen my footwork on the dance floor, it’s probably best that we don’t add sharp objects to the mix.”  


Oliver cracked a smile and hoisted her up onto their horse, “We need to get on to our side of the border quickly, that may have been only the first of many men in pursuit of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering if Oliver's bow and arrow is going to make an appearance... YES! Next chapter in fact :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lady Felicity…” he spoke softly and she turned to look up in his eyes which were warm and inviting, “There’s something I must know, something I’ve wondered about since the day I first saw you on that hill…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on this story have really started to decrease on the last couple of chapters and I wanted to see if you guys were still interested. There's a couple different directions I can go with this and I'm not sure if I should wrap it up soon or if you want me to continue. I would really appreciate a quick word just letting me know what you think :)

“Just couldn’t stay away from me any longer, could you m’lady?”  Thomas called out in greeting as they entered the courtyard of the Castello. Felicity was surprised but happy to see him out of his room and walking slowly on the arm of a servant. He had been making great strides in the couple of days that she had been caring for him.

“It seems to me you’ve been doing quite fine in my absence,” Felicity tossed back at him as Oliver helped her down from the horse. Truthfully she could probably get down just fine herself, but she wasn’t going to say no to his strong hands wrapped around her waist.

_Platonically. Very platonically._

“Only because you’ve been gone for but a day and a half. I might not have made it much longer. How could I go on without my beloved doctor?”

“Stop being so dramatic Tommy,” Oliver cut in with a roll of his eyes.

“Tommy? Am I allowed to call you Tommy?” Felicity questioned.

“Of course you may m’lady, Thomas is so formal anyway for best friends like us,” Tommy replied with a wink.

“Well then, Tommy. I’d like to introduce you to my sister Thea.”

Thea stepped forward and Tommy gasped dramatically, “This can’t be your sister. She’s just as beautiful as you! There has to be one sibling who isn’t as blessed, right Oliver?”

Felicity did her best to hold in her laughter as Oliver ignored his comment and filled him in on everything that had taken place surrounding Thea’s rescue from Castello Merlyn.

“We need to get the rest of the family out of the city and back to the Castello, there’s going to be repercussions for us not playing by Merlyn’s rules and I’d prefer that everyone is here. I’m going to send a rider out with a message for my father as soon as possible,” Oliver concluded.

He turned to Felicity, “I’ll have a servant prepare the room next to yours for Thea.”

Before she could thank him, he headed off in the other direction.

_You sir, are the master of mixed signals._

* * *

 

Thea had passed out as soon as the servant had showed her into her room and Felicity decided to take a walk while she napped. When she arrived in the courtyard she found Roy shooting arrows at targets.

“Hey you’re pretty good at that,” Felicity observed as she walked towards him.

“Thanks m’lady, I’m not as good as Oliver though. He never misses a target, moving or stationary,” Roy replied as he knocked another arrow.

“Why have I only ever seen him with a sword then?”

“The future Lord of the Castello needs to be seen at the front of the men, charging into man to man sword combat, not hidden away amongst the archers,” Roy said with a shrug, “As much as Oliver likes to pretend that he won’t be taking his father’s place someday, with Tommy’s condition, he has to fulfill his duties and be the face of the next generation of Castello Queen.”

“Oh.” Felicity tucked that information into the back of her mind. She had some questions she wanted to ask Oliver.

“Would you like to give it a try m’lady? Perhaps you’ll be as skilled with a bow as your sister is with a sword. Normally women prefer to stay away from danger but you and your sister are most uncommonly brave. If you decide to go on any more daring rescue missions you should be properly armed,” Roy added with a teasing glint in his eye.

_Well the worst thing that could happen is I could make a total fool of myself and with all my missteps since day one of this time warp I think I’ve already accomplished that._

She stepped forward and he placed the bow in her arms, guiding her hands to wear they should be. He turned her hips so they were properly squared off to the target.

“Now the first step is to close your eyes,” Roy instructed.

“Close my eyes? Are you sure you’re a qualified teacher Sir, because that doesn’t seem right.”

“Ah ah ah, just do as I say.”

Felicity shook her head and rolled her eyes before closing them. She felt a new pair of hands wrapping around hers. When her eyes fluttered open she was staring into Oliver’s piercing blue eyes. She cast her eyes over to Roy and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“M’lord gets what m’lord wants,” he said with a shrug before retreating into a corridor.

She turned back to Oliver, “And what m’lord wants is to teach a strange girl to shoot a bow and arrow?”

“Let’s see what you’ve got, m’lady,” he replied.

_Why does his voice sound so growly and low? And really sexy…._

She caught herself staring at him and quickly returned her gaze to the target. He whispered directions on how to aim in her ear and Felicity could feel her head spinning.

_How am I supposed to focus on anything right now?_

The next thing she knew he was pulling her arm back to draw and then releasing. She watched as the arrow found its mark.

“A perfect shot,” he commented.

“I’m pretty sure that’s because you did all the work.”

He stepped away and Felicity held in a sigh at the loss of his close presence.

_You really need to keep your feelings for this guy in check. He’s not available. For a multitude of reasons. He’s not really being fair though, I mean why is he paying so much attention to you?_

“Try one on your own then.”

Felicity took a deep breath and picked up another arrow. She lined herself up with the target and tried to remember what Oliver had told her to do. Pulling back on the string, she aimed carefully before releasing it. The arrow sunk into the ring right around the center of the target.

_Not exactly a bull’s eye but not too bad Miss Smoak._

She turned her head for Oliver’s appraisal.

“Impressive,” he noted with a raised eyebrow, “We might just make an archer out of you m’lady. Two warrior sisters from Normandy, guests at Castello Queen. That will certainly fuel gossip in all the homes in Sienna.”

“I don’t know if I would consider myself a warrior,” Felicity replied shyly.

“You possess strength, bravery, and intelligence; those are traits of a warrior are they not? Not many knights would dare defy Lord Merlyn and you double crossed him in his own home. I know I’ve said it before but you truly are remarkable.”

Felicity blushed at his praise and decided it was time to steer the conversation in a new direction before she did something stupid.

_Like kiss him._

“How did you become such a skilled marksman? Roy speaks highly of your abilities.”

“I spent a year at the Castello of Conte Lerici. Lerici archers are an elite group, the finest in all of Sienna, perhaps in all of Italy. I trained with them and then continued to practice when I returned here, but then Tommy got sick and everything changed. I never wanted his title. I’m not as charismatic, good with people as he is. I just wanted to be commander of his troops, strategize battles, and plan our defenses. Lord of the Castello, as well as one of the city councilmen, it’s not a role I’m suited for,” he slid down onto the ground and rubbed his face with his hands, “I’m sorry for unloading my burdens on you m’lady.”

She walked over and sat down beside him, “For what it’s worth, I think that you would make an excellent Lord of the Castello. You might not think that you’re good with people but I’ve seen you. You treat everyone from the servants to the noblemen with kindness. You took compassion on a very scared stranger and helped her be reunited with her sister even though it was risky. And sure you might prefer battle strategy over diplomacy but you’re smart, you can handle whatever you’re required to do. You never know though, Tommy is certainly doing better than he was a week ago. He might recover and then you can join the archers and not have to worry about any of this.”

“He certainly has returned to his flirtatious ways,” Oliver replied with a laugh.

Felicity laughed with him. He was even more handsome when he laughed, he seemed less like he was carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders.  

Oliver stood up and offered her his hand, “Let’s practice some more.”

_Whatever it takes to spend more time with you._

“Thank you, m’lady.”

_I did not just say that out loud did I?_

“For your reassuring words, while many at Castello Queen are confident of my leadership abilities, I know there are doubts amongst the city councilmen.”

_Crisis averted. My brain to mouth filter must be getting better._

Felicity just smiled and nodded as she knocked an arrow. After an hour of practice her arms were getting sore and she was relieved when a servant entered the courtyard. She assumed it was to summon them for dinner but the panicked look on his face made her nervous.

“What is it?” Oliver inquired.

“M’lord, it’s Sir Thomas. He’s having trouble breathing, I was told to summon Lady Felicity.”

Felicity sprung into action and walked briskly past the servant, yelling out instructions to bring a large tub of hot water. She arrived at Tommy’s room and pushed up her sleeves.

“Tommy, it’s going to be alright, just relax as much as you can,” she rubbed his back and spoke softly.

“I shouldn’t—have—tried—pushed myself—too much,” he tried to speak in between coughs.

“Shhh, no it’s okay. The fresh air was probably good for you, this room is stifling.”

_The quick change in temperature is probably what caused him to be so congested again. Where is that servant?_

“Oliver can you please sit down and stop pacing, you’re making me anxious,” she snapped.

His eyes widened at her loud voice and he sat down quickly.

Finally the servant arrived and Felicity set up the steam tent for Tommy.

“Fetch another one so that this one cools he can keep going,” she commanded.

Oliver jumped up, “I’ll do it.”

Three steaming buckets of water later and they had Tommy propped up on his settee, breathing much easier. He still looked drained and pale but at least he wasn’t coughing.

She felt Oliver’s hand on her shoulder, “I don’t understand. He looked so well earlier today.”

_Well that’s what happens when you can’t just dose someone up with some cold medicine and stick them in front of the TV for a few days in your climate controlled house until they can recover._

“He’ll be alright, he just needs some rest. It’s normal for there to be ups and downs until he’s fully recovered,” she replied, covering his hand with hers.

He looked down at their hands together and she saw the corners of his mouth flick upward. Tommy coughed and the moment was gone.

_But it definitely happened._

She pulled her hand back and turned to Tommy. He had a curious look on his face but it faded quickly.

“Do you think you could eat your supper with me? Roy and Thea too. Last night was so boring, being here all by myself.”

“Are you sure you want to eat?,” Oliver asked.

“Doctor Felicity says that I need to eat so I can get my strength back. Can’t charm the ladies if I’m wasting away to skin and bones,” Tommy replied.

“That’s right,” Felicity confirmed, “I’ll get Thea and we’ll meet you back here to eat.”

She climbed the stairs up to Thea’s room and knocked on the door, “Wake up sleeping beauty, it’s dinner time.”

There was no reply and she pushed open the door. Her heart started pounding in her chest at the sight of an empty room.

_Calm down. She probably just went exploring._

The sound of Thea’s laugh coming down the hallway, caused her to sigh in relief.

“Oh hey Sis,” Thea greeted her and detached herself from Roy’s arm, “Roy was just giving me a tour of the Castello.”

She stepped forward and whispered in English with a smile, “I think he likes me.”

_Oh he most definitely does. Boy’s been crushing on you before he even laid eyes on you._

“Well now that the tour is over, Tommy has requested that we dine with him,” she addressed both of them, “We’re going to freshen up and we’ll meet you soon Roy.”

Roy smiled and walked off down the corridor.

 When he was gone Thea spoke up, “You know, originally when I found out we had traveled back in time I thought we should really figure out how to get back. But now I’m not sure, I mean how bad could it possibly be to stay here forever?”

Felicity sighed, “I know. There are times where I miss stuff, especially my computers, but at the same time I’m slowly falling in love with this place. But there’s real danger here, we only saw a glimpse of it today.”

“And there isn’t real danger in the 21st century? Just because there isn’t guys coming at us with swords doesn’t mean we live in a totally safe world.”

“Yeah but there’s doctors and hospitals and police officers,” Felicity argued.

“And here we have really sketchy medical practices and hot knights,” Thea teased, “We’re strong Felicity. We can handle whatever the 14th century throws at us.”

“We might just have to,” Felicity conceded.

_Because it’s not like there’s a time travel machine floating around here somewhere._

* * *

 

Supper was enjoyable; the five of them fell into easy conversation. Tommy, Oliver, and Roy tried to outdo each other with telling the wildest stories of their childhood escapades. Felicity learned that Roy had come to stay with his aunt and uncle at a young age after his parents died, and Tommy and Oliver were basically his brothers. They lost track of time and when Felicity started yawning she realized it had gotten quite late. Oliver asked to escort her back to her room and she gladly accepted his arm. They walked in a comfortable silence through the corridor and Felicity tried to walk as slowly as possible to make the short distance last longer. A messenger had arrived during dinner and announced that everyone was departing Sienna on the morrow and would be back by sundown. Felicity was eager to have as much time with Oliver before Laurel returned and she knew he would have to return to his duties of fiancé. The wedding might even take place within the week. She hoped they could at least remain friends. They arrived at her door and she reluctantly reached for the handle.

“Lady Felicity…” he spoke softly and she turned to look up in his eyes which were warm and inviting, “There’s something I must know, something I’ve wondered about since the day I first saw you on that hill…”

Before she could even register what was happening, his lips were crashing into her own.

_You need to stop this. This can’t happen. You need to remind him that he is engaged to someone else._

She didn’t have the strength or desire to push him away though and she returned his kiss. When he pulled back she felt like she was floating. She touched her fingers to her lips and sighed.

There was a gleam in his eyes and a victorious smile on his smile on his face, “It seems I was correct.”

“This can’t happen,” she breathed out.

“Of course it can. Tommy is recovering thanks to you and he’ll be Lord of the Castello. He was always fond of Laurel. He won’t have any qualms to marrying her and I’ll be free to be with whoever I desire.”

She didn’t know how to respond and just stared at him.

Pressing one last kiss to her forehead he turned and walked down the corridor towards his own bedchambers, “See you on the morrow m’lady.”

She retreated into her room in a daze and sunk into the settee.

_What just happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so I’m climbing trees now. Totally normal. I did so much tree climbing growing up on the Vegas Strip. Ha. Try not to die. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for all your encouraging comments on the last chapter! I have so many ideas for this story and I'm happy to hear that you want me to continue :)

_Oliver kissed me. Oliver kissed me! Oliver kissed me?_

Felicity’s eyes opened wide the next morning as the events of last night replayed in her head. Her thoughts jumbled together in her head while she prepared for the day. As she struggled with her hair she wished Giacinta was back already.

_Or that I had a ponytail holder. Why isn’t elastic a thing yet?_

She was attempting a French braid when Thea swung open the door and flung herself on her bed.

“If you lace up my dress, I’ll lace up yours,” she pleaded, “I should have taken that advanced yoga class with you last month, maybe then I could have contorted myself enough to dress myself.”

“Even with the yoga I still need Giacinta to help me,” Felicity replied as she pulled Thea up off the bed to fasten her dress, “You’re going to love Giacinta, although she’s going to be sad that your hair is too short to braid.”

“Oh yeah, Roy said he likes it though. I thought people would think the short hair is a little improper for a Lady of this time but no one seems too fazed. Enough about my hair though, what happened last night after you and Oliver left dinner?”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at her, “What makes you think something happened?”

“Puh-lease. You two were making heart eyes at each other during dinner and you expect me to believe nothing happened after you left?”

_Darn you and your sisterly intuition._

“It’s complicated.”

“I bet it is.”

“I just don’t understand. I mean he’s been engaged to Laurel basically his entire life, but then I show up and like a week later he wants to turn the tables on the political arrangements just to have a chance with me. Someone he barely knows. Who does that?”

“Okay, first of all you’re seriously underselling yourself. Just because your dating record isn’t stellar does not mean that you aren’t an amazing woman that any guy would fall head over heels for. I’ve been trying to tell you this for years. And secondly, I think people are faster to realize their feelings in this time, more willing to take a chance with love. Maybe it’s because of their shorter life spans, I don’t know. How do you feel about him?”

_How do I feel about him?_

“At first I thought I just had a major crush on him, I mean he’s obviously really distractingly hot. But now I can’t help but wonder if maybe there’s something more there. When we’re talking it’s like time slows down, and the other afternoon he gave me an archery lesson and I---

She shook her head.

_Time to get your head out of the clouds._

\---but I barely know him. I can’t let myself fall for him. What if Laurel doesn’t agree to marry Tommy? What if she kills me? What if she kills Tommy so Oliver has to marry her? Would that make me an accessory to murder? Or…What if we get randomly snapped back to the 21st century? What if I have a wifi deprivation induced breakdown and I stand outside in a lightning storm with a metal sword to try and snap myself back to the 21st century? Not to mention the fact that if I get closer to him it’s going to be hard to keep up my story. Which by the way you need to know the basic info of what I’ve been telling them, I should have told you sooner.”

Felicity filled her in on the story she had told the Queen family about where they were from and their parents and how they had ended up here, eager to move on from talk about Oliver.

“We should head to breakfast now,” Felicity concluded.

“Okkkaaaaay, I see we are still using the classic, subject changing technique to avoid talking about our feelings. When you stop over thinking everything and ride off into the sunset with him, at least stop by and say adios,” Thea replied as she walked towards the door.

 “By the way, your prince charming is waiting out here for you,” she tossed over her shoulder in English as she left the room.

Felicity took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress. As confused as she was about her feelings she couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she walked out of her room and saw Oliver waiting nervously for her.

“Good morning m’lady,” he extended his arm to her, “Might I escort you to breakfast?”

“Do you doubt that I can find the banquet hall this early in the morning?” She teased.

“Maybe I just like holding your hand,” he countered as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

After a minute Felicity realized they weren’t heading down the right corridor.

“Uhh, Oliver? Are you sure you know how to find the banquet hall this early in the morning?”

“We’re taking a little detour,” he answered with a mischievous smile.

Oliver opened the door to a room she hadn’t been in yet and he tugged her forward excitedly. Her eyes widened at the sight of a large collection of swords and daggers.

“This, Lady Felicity, is the weaponry.”

“I can see that. And you’re showing me this, because…”

“I have a surprise for you,” he answered as he dropped her hand to open up a case.

“Whoa,” she breathed as he pulled out a beautiful bow and quiver.

“I thought that you might like your own, you know, if you’re still interested in lessons, not that you really need them because you’re quite good—“

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” she cut him off and grabbed the bow from his hands, “It’s perfect. Not that I would really know what a perfect bow is because I’ve never owned one or anything. But if you picked it out then I’m sure it’s perfect. Do we have time for a lesson after breakfast?”

“I have to talk to Tommy after breakfast, before my Father gets back. And Laurel.”

_Oh yeah. You have to have the little, hey bro can you take my politically obligated girl off my hands? chat. Fun times._

“Do you want me there?”

“No, it’s alright. These aren’t your problems; you’re quite fortunately… un-entangled. Unless there is someone back in Normandy, I’m sure many men have their eyes on you, I shouldn’t have assumed--”

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Oh honey._

“No, there is no one.”

 “Those men in Normandy are fools,” Oliver smiled and ran his hands down her arms.

She dipped her head to hide her deepening blush, “We should probably make our way to breakfast before they send a search party out for us.”

“You’re right, wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us doing this,” he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

“Especially because in the eyes of basically the entire country you’re set to wed Laurel any day now, so come on, time to go,” Felicity replied as she reluctantly pulled away and set off towards the dining hall.

_And because I don’t need you kissing me like that and making me feel all warm and squishy like a chocolate fudge brownie when I’m still having conflicting feelings. Because I am conflicted. Very, very, conflicted._

She turned back to look at Oliver.

_Screw this. I’m not conflicted. If he asked me to ride off into the sunset with him I would do it in a heartbeat. Forget wifi. You happy now Thea?_

* * *

 

She sent an arrow straight into the center of her target and lowered her bow with satisfaction.

_Step aside Katniss Everdeen. Well, maybe not quite yet. I haven’t had to hit any moving targets yet._

It was much easier to shoot with her new bow, as it was better suited for someone of her size, and after several shots that came nowhere near the center, she now found herself hitting her mark easily.

_Which is surprising considering how much I’m stressing right now. Oliver has to have been talking to Tommy for over two hours now._

She glanced across the courtyard over to where Thea was showing Roy her disarming move she had used against the guard in the woods and didn’t notice Oliver walking up behind her.

The sound of his voice caused her to jump, “Felicity?”

She turned and tried to read his face for a clue as to how his conversation went.

“Might we go for a walk?” he continued.

Nodding, she accepted his outstretched arm and they set off for the gates.  

When he remained silent for a few minutes, she spoke up, “What did Tommy say?”

“He is understanding. He realizes that with his improving health it is becoming more and more likely that he will outlive our father after all and become Lord of the Castello. And with that title comes the responsibility to honor our alliance with the Lance family.”

“Oh, that’s good then. When you said you wanted to go for a walk and then you weren’t saying anything for a while I thought you were going to have bad news and –“

“No, I just wanted to bring you away somewhere so that I could kiss you,” Oliver cut her off with a smile,”If m’lady grants me permission to do so.”

“Permission granted,” she returned his smile and rolled up onto her tiptoes. They were but a few centimeters apart when a knight came running up to them.

“M’lord, your family, there’s been word that Lord Merlyn has sent troops to attack them on the road,” he announced before looking between them with a curious expression. He dipped his head to her, “Lady Felicity.”

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the gate of the Castello while shouting orders at the knight to run ahead and instruct some of the men to prepare to depart immediately. When they arrived back at the courtyard, Felicity went to retrieve her bow and quiver.

She was stuffing her quiver full of arrows when Oliver found her and grabbed her arm, “What are you doing?”

“Oh I’m coming with you.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he looked as if he was going to tell her there was no way she was leaving the Castello when Thea walked up behind her.

“We’re both coming,” Thea announced as she strapped a sword to her back.

Oliver paused for a few seconds to stare at the two petite women arming themselves before throwing up his hands in defeat and directing them towards the stables.

The stable hand looked at them in confusion when Oliver instructed him to prepare two more horses. A knight spoke up, “M’lord, why are we bringing these ladies with us? This is not their place.”

Several knights murmured in agreement.

“It’s not up to you to determine what their proper place is when they display more proficiency with weapons than you sir. Does anyone else feel the need to waste time with patronizing questions?” Oliver asked.

The knights all quieted and quickly mounted their horses. Felicity hid a smile as she swung up onto her horse and followed the men down the road.

They crested a hill and Felicity inhaled sharply at the sight below her. The few knights that had been traveling with the Queens were being led by Sir John and doing their best to protect the family and servants but the reinforcements could not have arrived at a better time. They charged down the hill and dismounted their horses quickly to join the fight.

Oliver ran up next to her, “You need a good vantage point to shoot from, I’m going to give you a boost up into that tree.”

_Okay so I’m climbing trees now. Totally normal. I did so much tree climbing growing up on the Vegas Strip. Ha. Try not to die._

She nodded and he lifted her up to grab a branch. From her perch she was able to see Thea who was engaged with a man below her.

“I heard Castello Queen has resorted to using girls to fight their battles,” the man sneered.

Thea blocked his blow, “Well then you’ve also heard that we’re pretty good at it too.”

Felicity spotted another man coming up behind Thea and knocked an arrow. She sent it spiraling over Thea’s shoulder and into the arm that was holding his sword, causing him to drop it and retreat. The man who was fighting Thea turned in surprise to look where the arrow came from and Thea used the opportunity to smack him over the head with the flat side of her blade and send him crumpling to the ground.

“Nice shot sis,” Thea saluted her and went running off to help Roy with the two men he was fighting.

Felicity disarmed several more men from her perch and after a while Merlyn’s men started to retreat. Roy arrived at the bottom of her tree with a grave expression on her face and helped her down.

“What’s wrong?” she asked frantically.

“Lord Robert’s been injured, is there anything you can do?” Roy asked as he led her towards where Oliver was kneeling over his father’s body.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at the deep wounds in his body, “These need to be sutured immediately.”

_You’ve watched enough medical dramas on TV to be qualified to do this right?_

Giacinta appeared with am ivory needle and sinew, “Here you go m’lady.”

Felicity took the supplies from her, relieved that her friend had survived the attack unscathed. She was threading the needle when Robert spoke up.

“Nay, m’lady. Do not trouble yourself,” he choked out.

“Father, she can help you, you’re going to be alright,” Oliver pleaded.

“My son, it is too late for me. I am a man who has made many mistakes, trusted the wrong people, it is time for me to atone for my sins. You and your brother must take the lead now. You can right my wrongs. Things have been set in motion, terrible things—“ Robert coughed and Felicity cringed at the blood that came out of his mouth.  

“Father?”

Robert didn’t respond and Felicity felt for a pulse. Oliver looked at her expectantly and she shook her head. She reached for Oliver’s hand and squeezed it tightly as she watched tears slide down his face.

“Oliver, I’m so sorry.”

Oliver stood up and brushed the tears from his face, “We need to regroup and get everyone back to the Castello.”

She nodded and released his hand so he could go speak with John and Roy. She went off in search of something she could do to help, while a few men wrapped up Robert’s body and slung it over a horse to be taken back and buried at the Castello. A few yards down the road she encountered Laurel and her friends huddled on the ground behind a cluster of trees.

“Lady Felicity? We were told you had left to find your sister,” Laurel questioned as Felicity extended a hand to help her up.

She pointed over at where Thea was helping Roy load trunks back onto a cart, “Found her.”

“Oh. That’s good. Will you be heading back to Normandy now?”

_Not exactly…_

“Not immediately. We still haven’t heard word from our parents.”

_And we never will. But you don’t need to know that. Wait a second. Where do our family and friends back in the 21 st century think we disappeared to? Nope. Not even going to give myself something else to stress about._

Laurel concealed her disappointed expression with a forced smile, “Well I’m sure you’ll hear from them soon. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go talk to Oliver. I found the perfect place to hold our wedding banquet.”

She walked off towards Oliver and her friends followed.

“If you’re still around, I’d love for you to attend the wedding Lady Felicity,” Laurel tossed over her shoulder with a smirk.

_I’m requesting a guard outside my door while I sleep tonight. If she doesn’t slit my throat before that._

Felicity watched warily as Oliver informed Laurel of his father’s death.

“Oh that’s even more reason for the wedding to be as soon as possible. Now that you’re Lord of the Castello it’s only fitting that you have a wife by your side. We could have a small ceremony on the morrow and then a larger celebration once we can make it back to the city.”

_The guy’s father just died. Please don’t make this all about you._

“Laurel. There are things we need to discuss. Once we are back at the Castello,” Oliver replied tiredly before helping her up onto her horse.

Felicity decided it was best to keep her distance for now and went off in search of her horse. John walked up behind her and offered to help her up, “Why do I get a feeling that the things that Oliver needs to discuss with Laurel have to do with a certain golden haired maiden?”

Felicity just stared at him.

“I know Oliver better than most, Lady Felicity,” he concluded with a knowing smile before walking off towards his own horse.

As the progression neared the Castello, Felicity couldn’t help but think…

_This evening is going to be reality TV show worthy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we were in my time, that would have just won Laurel an Oscar. Girl’s a power player; there is no way she’s just being used as a pawn in whatever political espionage is going on right now. "

When they arrived back at the Castello, Oliver went straight to Tommy’s room. Felicity’s heart broke for the two brothers that she had come to care for. Losing her father had hurt, he might not be dead but he certainly hadn’t made an effort to be there for her. She didn’t see Oliver again until they filtered into the dining hall for a somber supper. He discretely ran his fingertips along her shoulder as he walked to the head of the room with Tommy.

“If you haven’t already heard, it is with great sadness that we must inform you of the death of our Father,” Oliver announced, “Lord Robert will be succeeded by his eldest son, may I present to you Lord Thomas Queen.”

Felicity heard Laurel exhale loudly in frustration as Tommy stepped forward and the dining hall was filled with applause.

“I thought he was supposed to be on his deathbed,” one of Laurel’s friends whispered not so quietly.

“I never expected that I would have the chance to fulfill my duties to you all as Lord of the Castello. As you all know, I have been gravely ill for the past few years. How fortunate then that Lady Felicity came to us at the perfect time, and it is thanks to her medical care that I am returning to health,” Tommy continued and Felicity ducked her head as many people in the crowd turned to look at her with appreciative smiles. 

There were a few more formalities and then Oliver and Tommy found their seats. Felicity observed as Laurel grabbed Oliver’s arm on his way to his seat.

“We need to talk. Now,” Laurel whispered angrily.

“Okay,” Oliver removed his arm from her grasp and sunk into his seat.

“In private,” she added.

“I’m sure whatever you have to say can be said in the presence of our family and friends,” Oliver replied flatly.

“Fine. How about we start with the fact that the deal was that I would be marrying the future Lord of the Castello? Which was supposed to be you. Or how about the fact that everyone is so busy singing Lady Felicity’s praises for helping Thomas but she’s the reason that your Father is dead,” Laurel spat out.

“Laurel what are you talking about?” Oliver questioned.

“If you hadn’t taken her in and agreed to help her find her sister, you never would have provoked Lord Merlyn by doublecrossing him and therefore putting a target on your family’s back. Even if she had given Lord Merlyn the information he desired it wouldn’t have put you at as much risk as your actions have. He may have taken the Castello from you but your life would have been spared. The attack today was because you couldn’t just leave her to deal with her own problems. Our lives could have gone as we planned if it wasn’t for her!”

“Laurel how do you know all that?” Oliver asked with a scary calmness as the room fell silent.

“Know what?”

“How do you know about the deal with Merlyn? We told no one about where we were headed and how we had recovered Thea.”

Felicity gulped as she remembered seeing Lord Vannuci in conversation with Lord Lance at the ball. Could it be that there was more than one family fronting Siennese loyalty while aiding the Fiorentini?

_I always knew there was something shady about this chick._

Laurel stared at him blankly for a few seconds before bursting into tears, “Please don’t punish me for treason. It’s not my fault that my family has gotten involved with bad people. All I wanted was to marry you and distance myself from them. Please.”

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “Perhaps it is best that we continue this in private.”

He rose from his chair and gestured for a still crying Laurel to follow him.

_If we were in my time, that would have just won Laurel an Oscar. Girl’s a power player; there is no way she’s just being used as a pawn in whatever political espionage is going on right now._

After the scene with Laurel and Oliver, supper broke up quickly and Felicity was eager to get out. Laurel’s insinuations about her role in Lord Robert’s death had changed the tone of the room slightly towards her. It wasn’t outright hostility, but a certain wariness nonetheless. Instead of heading for her room she decided she needed some fresh air and headed towards the Castello gates. On her way through the courtyard she encountered Roy.

“Roy, what is the situation with the Siennese and Fiorentini. If I’m going to find myself entrenched in the politics here, it might be helpful to know what I’m being accused of.”

“Nay m’lady, I wouldn’t worry that you’re being accused of anything. Laurel was just having an emotional reaction to a rough day. But you should know the basics. The region we live in is Toscana, and it’s currently being controlled by two main parties, the Siennese and Fiorentini. We are loyal to Sienna and are essentially its border keeper. Castello Merlyn is the border for the Fiorentini, and beyond it is their capital city of Firenze. It’s been many years of a façade of peace between us with underlying tension, and apparently treachery. How long this plan for the Fiorentini to slowly bleed into our borders has been in the works is a mystery. It seems you and your sister’s arrival has thrown things a bit off course though,” Roy explained.

“Do you think Laurel is as uninvolved as she claims?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“For Oliver and Thomas’ sake, I hope she is, but I find it unlikely.”

“Okay, well thank you. I’ll be a little less clueless when talk of politics arises.”

“Of course, m’lady. Would you like me to escort you to your room for the evening?”

“Nay, it’s fine. I think Thea was looking for you,” Felicity lied.

_I need to get out of here and I don’t need you following me._

Roy grinned and walked off in search of Thea, leaving Felicity alone to grab her bow and quiver,

_Just in case._

And slip out the gate.

Walking through the woods outside the Castello, Felicity tried to clear her head. Everything had seemed so simple that morning. She thought the worst thing that could happen was a verbal slap,

_Okay and maybe an actual slap_

From Laurel, and then they could all move on and her and Oliver could be free to explore whatever was brewing between them while he was no longer under the burden of being his Father’s successor. But now, there were so many unknowns. Oliver hadn’t even glanced at her before he left with Laurel, what if he feels responsible for her and decides to marry her so Tommy can marry someone whose family would actually be a smart alliance in light of the news of the Lance’s treason? What if Tommy‘s health has a relapse and he dies and Oliver has to take charge and---

She heard a twig snap and it caused her to freeze. A hand covered her mouth and panic coursed through her body.

“Shh, Felicity.”

_Oliver._

She relaxed and he removed his hand, pointing at a group of men in the distance.

“You’ve wandered across the border, m’lady. You’re not very popular with Merlyn’s men so I don’t think it would be very good if they found you here,” he whispered.

_Oh frack. How long have I been walking out here? I didn’t even notice it get dark._

He led her back over the border and when they were in sight of the Castello he turned to her with a frustrated look on his face, “What were you doing out there alone in the dark?”

She recoiled slightly at his harsh tone and his face softened. Apologetically he reached for her hands and added, “I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry. I just needed some air and then I got distracted and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Oliver sighed tiredly, “I understand. It’s been a long day.”

_I’ve been having a lot of those lately._

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Castello and Oliver signaled for a guard to open the gate. When they entered the courtyard, a group of people were loading trunks onto a cart.

“Lady Laurel and her ladies will be leaving on the morrow,” Oliver clarified, “In light of the recent revelations, the marriage treaty has fallen through. She will return to face whatever justice the councilmen deem appropriate for her and her family.”

“But I thought she said she had no part in her family’s treason?” Felicity questioned half-heartedly.

“I may not be a politician, but I’m certainly not a fool. I’ve spent enough time with her to see through her dishonesty.”

“One thing I don’t understand though, if Lady Laurel was spying for the Fiorentini, why did Lord Merlyn need information from me?”

Oliver, “Loyalty is a very fragile thing amongst the Fiorentini, everyone grasping at whatever power they can have, while not entirely backstabbing each other. Lord Merlyn desired Castello Queen and so did the Lance’s. They certainly weren’t sharing much information with each other. Laurel found out about Merlyn’s deal from her father, who was informed by Lord Vannuci who apparently isn’t really loyal to either of them. Regardless, the Lance’s and Lord Vannuci will be tried for the crimes against Sienna. It’s one thing to outright declare yourself an enemy, but to pretend to be a friend, it’s most unforgiveable.”

_Seriously this has to be one of the worst days ever for the poor guy. First his father dies, and then the chick who he’s been engaged to for a really long time and has tried to love gets ousted as a traitor. I would need an entire gallon of mint chip ice cream to process this._

“Oliver, I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you.”

_This is way beyond anything I’ve ever had to help one of my boyfriends go through._

_Not that Oliver is my boyfriend. I’m pretty sure you just go from friend to intended around here._

_And whoa, we are not at the intended to be married stage yet. Not even close._

_Not that that would be awful._

_But still._

Oliver pushed the pieces of hair back that had fallen from her braid during her little adventure and smiled at her, “Ah, there might be something that would help.”

“Oh?” she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Come with me,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her along until the reached a hallway she hadn’t been in yet. They arrived at a door and Oliver pushed it open to reveal a narrow spiral staircase. She followed him up and they found themselves on the top of the highest tower in the Castello. She looked up at the millions of stars twinkling in the night sky and gasped in wonder.

_So this is what they sky is supposed to look like at night without all the light pollution._

Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back into his chest.

_His super muscle-y chest. Ahh._

“I like to come up here when I have to get away from everything. Most everyone else is afraid of heights.”

Felicity looked out over the edge of the balcony and cringed, “I probably should have mentioned that I also am afraid of heights. Which I just realized.”

Oliver laughed softly and turned her around to face him.

“Sooo, how can I help you sir?” she looked up at him expectantly.

“You are helping,” Oliver murmured and pressed his lips to her forehead, “You help so much.”

He kissed her cheek.

“You helped my brother.”

He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

 “You helped expose the Lance family.”

“Not really,” she protested.

Oliver ignored her, “And now you’re helping me.”

He dropped his lips to hers and reached a hand up to unravel her braid so he could run his fingers through her loose waves.

“Did I mention that you were amazing during the fight today?” Oliver asked in between kisses.

“When I was up in a tree like a squirrel?” Felicity giggled as he trailed his lips down her neck.

“The most beautiful squirrel in all of Toscana.”

Felicity slapped him across the chest lightly and she felt him smile into her skin.

“I should take you back to your room… it’s late…it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow…”

“Yeah…”

Oliver kissed her lips one last time before reluctantly pulling away and leading her down the staircase.

* * *

 

Oliver was right. The next day was extremely busy and she didn’t see him except for a few times in passing and briefly at supper. There were letters to be sent, burial preparations to be made for Lord Robert, meetings to be arranged, and Oliver was doing everything he could to make sure Tommy didn’t have to shoulder his new responsibilities entirely on his own. Felicity had warned him that while Tommy was certainly nowhere near as critical condition as he was when she first met him, he was still sick and couldn’t be pushed too much. She started the day with Thea, Giancinta, and Romana getting measured and selecting fabrics for new dresses, read a few chapters in one of the books she borrowed from Tommy, practiced some shooting, and watched with Thea as Roy led the knights through training exercises. After supper some of the men invited them to play a game called Tric-Trac, which Felicity recognized as being similar to Backgammon, and were quickly frustrated when she took to it quickly and won easily.  

“How are you so good at this?” Thea asked in English.

“I’m a certified genius, a little strategy game is nothing,” Felicity teased.

Thea rolled her eyes and tossed the dice. After a few rounds they excused themselves for the evening and Roy jumped up to escort them to their rooms.

“Roy, it’s alright we can keep an eye on each other. I think we can walk back to our rooms without getting into too much trouble,” Thea announced in frustration. When his eyes fell in disappointment she added, “But don’t forget that you owe me that walk down to the lake tomorrow.” She tossed a wink over her shoulder as they walked out into the hallway which sent Roy’s eyebrows skyward.

“You going to talk about that?” Felicity asked when they were out of the room. 

“Talk about what?” Thea asked innocently.

Felicity nudged her, “You know what I’m talking about. You like him don’t you?”

“Uh uh, I’m not talking about my feelings until you’re ready to admit yours for Oliver.”

Felicity sighed in resignation, “Fine, I really really really like him okay. But I don’t know what to do? Are we really going to stay here forever? I mean, I don’t know if we have a choice, but if we did would you really want to stay here? Just give up your whole life you had back home? And if we do stay, do we continue to lie to them? Oliver was hurt by Laurel’s dishonesty, how will he feel when I tell him, if I tell him, the truth? Will he even believe me?”

“Okay, let’s just assume that going back to our time is out of the question. Because honestly where do you think there’s a time machine sitting around here? So now, we’re stuck here permanently. Option A) make yourself miserable by always wondering what if this, what if that. Option B) Accept that this is our life now, tell Oliver the truth, if he really cares for you he’ll understand and forgive you, and then you live happily ever after.”

Felicity stared at her skeptically.

“Or you both die in some horrific battle or of the plague. Might as well make the most of your time while you can.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in horror and Thea shrugged, “Just keeping it real, Miss logic and reason. Either way, you finally have found a guy who’s kinda perfect for you. Who cares that you’re hundreds of years older than him?”

Felicity shook her head and laughed, “All right, your turn. What’s the deal with you and Roy?”

“He’s the first guy I’ve ever met who thinks that the fact that I could probably slice him to pieces with one hand tied behind my back totally hot, so I would say he’s a keeper.”

Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes, “But seriously though…”

“I really really really like him. And I think that we should just start embracing life here instead of spending so much time overthinking everything, okay?”

“Okay.”

_Stop overthinking. Right. I can do that... maybe?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have we seen the end of Laurel? Will Felicity tell Oliver the truth? Who else might be a traitor to the Siennese?  
> You'll just have to wait and see :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We grew up in Las Vegas, us Smoak girls are awfully competitive. So be careful what you get yourselves into boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit of fun before we really dive back into the main plot, enjoy!

Felicity wandered into the courtyard the next morning and saw several of the men preparing to head out. She scanned the crowd for a familiar face and headed in the direction of John.

“Good morning m’lady, Oliver was just looking for you,” he greeted her.

“What’s going on today?” she asked and gestured to the men milling about.

“Due to the unrest and unfortunate bloodshed as of late, I’m afraid there are many new widows, young and old, scattered about the land surrounding the Castello. It’s time for them to bring their crops in and Lord Thomas and Sir Oliver have put together a group of men to aid them all this week.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, I’m going to go find Thea and we’ll join you!”

John looked at her curiously and asked, “Are you sure m’lady?”

_Sir, I realize you think I’m some upperclass princess who never has to lift a finger, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty. Metaphorically. I haven’t actually done much gardening or anything, city girl and all, but my mother raised me to be a hard worker._

Felicity nodded reassuringly and went off in search of Thea.

She opened Thea’s bedroom door and jumped on her bed, “Rise and shine beautiful! We’re going to be farmers today!”

Thea rolled over and groaned, “You know, when I told you to embrace life around here, this is not what I had in mind. Why does everyone get up so early around here?”

“No electric lights, they have to make the most of the sunshine,” Felicity patted her head, “Get dressed so we can head out with the guys.”

Felicity started walking out the door when Thea spoke up again, “Wait what did you say we’re doing? Something about farming?”

“We’re helping some widows harvest their grapes,” Felicity clarified.

“Oh okay. That’s nice. Not that I don’t love helping people, but what do we know about harvesting grapes?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Felicity tossed over her shoulder on the way out into the hallway.

She doubled back and peaked her head through the door, “I see you still sleeping. Don’t you want to spend all day in the Tuscan sun watching hot guys’ muscles ripple as we work?”

Thea sat up abruptly, “Do you think they’ll take their shirts off?”

_I hope so._

“You’ll never know if you don’t come…”

“Alright alright, I’m awake, I’m getting dressed,” Thea stumbled out of bed and over to her wardrobe.

They were back in the courtyard in 15 minutes and sought out Oliver and Roy.

“Good morning m’lady, I was hoping to see you for a few minutes before we headed out,” Oliver greeted her with a warm smile.

“Well you’re in luck,” Felicity announced, “Because we’re coming with you, so you can spend the whole day with me.”

“Oh, are you sure? It’s not exactly easy work, not that I think you aren’t capable or anything, because obviously you are, but it can be a bit monotonous.”

“Yeah… but even the most boring tasks are more fun when you have someone to work with. Right?”

Felicity rolled up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and he replied, “Right.”

Roy turned to Thea, “Do I get a kiss?”

Thea raised an eyebrow at him, “Maybe… ”

She grabbed his hand and they walked off towards the stables to head out for one of the vineyards.

“Oliver this is such a wonderful idea, I can’t believe you don’t consider yourself good with people, you’re very attentive to the needs of others.”

Oliver dipped his head shyly at her praise, “It was partly Tommy’s idea, he wishes he could help too, but he knew you would yell at him if he tried to sneak out. You have an intimidating loud voice.”

Felicity laughed, “He’s right, there is no way he’s ready to be doing anything too physically taxing yet and I really don’t want to have to use my loud voice this early in the morning. So where are we headed first?”

“You and I will be heading to Signora Giannini’s vineyard with Roy and Thea,” Oliver answered as they walked down to the stables.

After a short horseback ride they arrived at a small house surrounded by rows and rows of vines hanging with sweet, fat grapes. Signora Giannini walked through the front gate to greet them with gratitude when they arrived and sent them off into the fields with two wagons and baskets. They paired off and worked at a steady pace all morning, moving through the rows, and cutting fat bunches of grapes from the vines. After a few hours, Roy came over to inspect the wagon that Felicity and Thea were working together to fill.

“Well… while you two would certainly make the prettiest peasants around, you would be no good as wives for a vintner. This is a pitiful harvest m’ladies,” Roy teased.

“Well Sir, we might not be harvesting as many grapes as you, but we are going for quality over quantity. Poor Signora Giannini is going to have to go through and pick out all the small and unripe grapes in your wagon. You two might be fast, but you aren’t careful.” Thea argued, cocking her hip.

Felicity stepped up beside her, “I propose a little competition. We race to the end of this row, and Signora Giannini will decide who has the better bounty.”

_We grew up in Las Vegas, us Smoak girls are awfully competitive. So be careful what you get yourselves into boys._

“And what does the winner receive?” Oliver asked, grinning at their banter.

“The winner gets a rest, while the losers serve them lunch,” Thea supplied.

“The ladies serving us lunch, sounds nice doesn’t it Oliver?” Roy asked.

Thea turned to Felicity and rolled her eyes.

“We better kick their butts,” she spoke in English.

Felicity nodded, “Ready, set, go!”

They picked up their pace and the guys scrambled to catch up with them. They taunted each other as they moved down the rows, pulling ahead and then falling behind, and Felicity couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it would have been like growing up with brothers.

_Not to Sibling-zone them or anything. I’m pretty sure your feelings for Oliver go beyond a little brotherly love. Last time I checked people didn’t make out with their brothers, unless it’s a weird incest situation--_

“Felicity, focus,” Thea snapped her out of her thoughts, “They’re pulling way ahead.”

Felicity quickly refocused on cutting the bunches and tossing them onto their wagon but the guys ended up making it to the end of the row just a few paces ahead of them.

The guys crossed their arms and smiled smugly at them when they pulled their wagon to the end of the row. Felicity glanced over at their wagon, it definitely wasn’t as full as theirs and there were small grapes littered throughout. There was still a chance that they could win. Roy went to fetch Signora Giannini who was a few rows over from them.

“Signora, would you be so kind as to judge which of these wagons’ bounties could supply you with the most grapes for your best wine?”

As Signora Giannini sorted through their wagons, Felicity observed her sadly. She couldn’t be much younger than her, and already a widow. Two young children were running through the rows with her, fatherless. Between Giacinta and Giannini it seemed like there were far too many young women who had lost the men they loved. She glanced over at Oliver, she hadn’t even known him for that long and the thought of losing him pained her. Was it worth the risk to open her heart? Signora Giacinta straightened up and clapped her hands together, breaking Felicity from her thoughts. She bowed slightly towards the two ladies and smiled, acknowledging their winning wagon. Roy sputtered in disbelief and Oliver grunted in frustration, causing Thea and Felicity to burst out in laughter.

“Come dear sister, I believe we have a victory lunch to attend,” Thea looped her arm through Felicity’s and they skipped off triumphantly in the direction of a big shady tree. They guys followed them with a basket of food and started setting out cheese and bread and pouring goblets of wine. Felicity leaned back into Oliver as she sipped her wine and enjoyed a break from the hot sun. She watched with a smile as Thea made Roy feed grapes to her like a queen. Thea was a good girl, but she had often been drawn to the wrong kind of guys back home. Felicity was relieved to see her falling for someone who she didn’t have to worry was going to use her and lose her. Of course, back home she didn’t really have to worry about her little sister’s heart breaking because her boyfriend got run through with a sword. The sound of an approaching horse caused the four of them to sit up straight at attention.

“Captain Foraboschi,” Oliver greeted the man with a tight smile, “To what do I owe this visit?”

The man flicked his eyes across her and Thea and she squirmed slightly, “I would think you would be hiding Castello Queen’s new crown jewels safely away. You know, those in the city are already referring to them as the She Wolves of Sienna. Some say that they’ve taken down five men at once with nothing but daggers. They say that Lady Felicity is capable of shooting arrows with deadly accuracy with both eyes closed. Lady Thea is attributed with the ability to cut a man so as that his body takes days to bleed to death. Their legend as fierce warriors is growing by the day.”

_Crown jewels. Giggle._ _I swear you have the mind of a middle school boy._ _But also, people are seriously saying that stuff about us in the city? All we did was drive off Merlyn’s men and that was certainly not without the help of several knights. The only people who were there and might have leaked this info into the city would have been Lady Laurel and her ladies.  She Wolves. Interesting._

She turned to Thea and raised a curious eyebrow. Thea just shrugged and mouthed “cool.”

_No. Not cool. Popularity does not go very well with lying about your identity._

“And your point is….” Oliver questioned.

“My uncle, Lord Foraboschi, is hosting a banquet and desires that the Ladies Smoak be in attendance, as well as you and your brother of course if he is healthy enough to travel,” Captain Foraboschi concluded.

“We appreciate the invitation and will discuss whether or not a trip to Sienna is advantageous at this time with tensions between the Siennese and Fiorentini escalating by the day,” Oliver replied stiffly.

“Ahh, but you see, there is a dual purpose to this banquet. Several delegates from Firenze will be there to discuss peace. It would be a shame to miss it, seeing as your brother has replaced your father as a councilman,” Captain Foraboschi turned his attention to Felicity and Thea, “Sienna awaits its She Wolves. I hope you will accept the invitation.”

He turned his horse around and rode off without saying anything else and Felicity felt Oliver relax behind her.

“So I take it you aren’t fond of him?” Felicity asked.

“How could you tell?” Oliver asked sarcastically, “The Foraboschi family has always had a disdain for ours. Amongst other supposed offenses, Lord Foraboschi felt that he should have my father’s chair on the council. Also, they’re very close with the Lances so I feel inclined to be suspicious.”

Felicity nodded in understanding, “What about what he said concerning Thea and I?”

“I don’t doubt that Laurel and her friends considered it their last attempt at drawing attention away from themselves. Whether or not it worked is yet to be seen, I haven’t heard word about the Lance family’s trial yet,” Oliver replied, “I told you that two warrior sisters would certainly fuel gossip.”

“She Wolves,” Roy muttered with a grin.

“So what are we going to do?” Thea asked, “It sounds like it might be good for you to attend if there will be peace talks.”

“I know,” Oliver sighed, “But there are dangers involved in traveling and being in the crowded city. Lord Merlyn is undoubtedly still plotting revenge on you two, not to mention any number of Fiorentini that would see caging Sienna’s She Wolves as a grand display of power.”

“Maybe we should go just so that people can see that we’re quite ordinary,” Felicity supplied.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her, “Lady Felicity, you and your sister are very far from ordinary. The stories they tell may be false, but that fact remains true. The city will be enchanted by women who are as smart and brave as you.”

_Who knew that all I needed to do was go back in time a couple hundred years and I’d be a celebrity?_

“I will speak with Tommy when we get back to the Castello this evening and we will make a decision,” Oliver concluded.

They packed up their lunch and returned to the vines. The rest of the day went by quickly and Signora Giannini sent them off once the work was finished with tears of gratitude glistening in her eyes.

* * *

 

Back at the Castello, Oliver reached for her hand, “Come, you should assess Tommy to determine if he’s fit to make the journey to Sienna.”

Felicity followed Oliver into Tommy’s room and they found him sitting at his desk writing letters. It was truly extraordinary to see the progress that his health had made in such a short time, it proved that just a little ounce of modern knowledge could do a lot.

Tommy looked up at their arrival and announced, “Lady Felicity! I got a particularly interesting letter from a nobleman about you today. Did you know that you can set an entire enemy camp ablaze with a single flaming arrow, fired upon horseback?

Felicity groaned and shook her head while Tommy laughed, “I’ve never had this much fun reading the mail before.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and informed Tommy about Lord Foraboschi’s invitation. Tommy listened thoughtfully and when Oliver was finished, he shared his opinion, “I think we should go. An appearance in the city would be good in this time of transitioning leadership for us. Also, I’m curious as to who these Fiorentini delegates are.”

“But what about your health? And Felicity and Thea’s safety?” Oliver questioned.

“If I promise to be good and not get into too much trouble will you let me go Doctor Felicity?” Tommy pleaded.

“I think a change of atmosphere would be good for you actually. You seem to be doing quite well and as long as you don’t try to dance with every pretty lady in Sienna, you’ll be alright,” Felicity turned to Oliver, “And as for our safety… have we not proven that we can defend ourselves? Are we not at risk wherever we go? We can’t allow ourselves to be prisoners in our own home.”

_You just referred to the Castello as home. That’s new._

Tommy grinned triumphantly and Oliver sighed in agreement. Before Felicity could head back to her room to help Giacinta start packing, Oliver reached out for her arm.

“I don’t worry about your safety because I think you aren’t capable of defending yourself. I know that you are strong; it’s one of the things I admire most about you. I worry about your safety because I care about you,” he reached up to cup her face with his hands and she smiled at him.

“Can you please take your romantic moment somewhere else?” Tommy spoke up and they broke apart.

“You’re just sad that you aren’t sick enough anymore to get all of her attention,” Oliver teased.

Tommy clutched his chest dramatically and pretended to cough, “Oh, I feel a relapse coming.”

“You probably shouldn’t make the trip to Sienna then…” Felicity commented.

Tommy cleared his throat, “I was mistaken, and I’ve never felt better.”

Felicity and Oliver rolled their eyes simultaneously and headed for the door. On the way out they heard Tommy mutter, “Is there a third sister back in Normandy?”

* * *

 

Felicity encountered Thea in the hallway on her way back to her room. She was bouncing excitedly on her heels, “So? Are we going?”

Felicity nodded, “Giacinta will be here in a few minutes to help us pack I’m sure. She has a sixth sense; it’s called a “my girls need my help” sense.”

Sure enough, Giacinta arrived in the hallway a few seconds later and Felicity raised and eyebrow at Thea.

_See what I mean?_

Ignoring their protests, Giacinta sent them off to supper and told them she would take care of all their packing.

“It’s hard to let her do stuff. I’m just not used to being waited on like this,” Thea commented as they walked down to the banquet hall.

“I know. It’s a big adjustment, but you see how happy it makes her to be able to do things for us. I think she truly enjoys having people to take care of. Probably helps keep her mind off the fact that she lost her husband and is separated from her daughter.”

“Yeah…  I’m glad we were able to help Signora Giannini today. When I looked at her, I couldn’t help but see a little bit of mom. Two young children to raise on her own, I don’t think we give mom enough credit for everything she did for us.”

“I know. And since we’re probably never going to see mom again, I felt like in some weird way we were doing something for her. Not to mention that it was totally awesome to beat the guys.”

“Mhmmm. It was a sweet victory. I feel like we should have thrown in something about them taking off their shirts as part of our prize though. I feel a little cheated.”

Felicity shook her head and laughed, “Sometimes they train without them on, but keep up the flirty flirt and I don’t think you’ll have any problem with getting Roy to take his shirt off for you.”

Thea tossed her a mischievous smile, “Same for you. Except not Roy obviously, I was talking about Oliver—“

“Saying what about me, might I ask?” Oliver walked out of his room and intersected them in the hallway.

“Nothing,” they both said abruptly and Felicity felt her cheeks turn red.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at them both, but just shrugged and extended his arms to escort them down to supper.

_Well that could have been awkward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have been leaving comments for me, it really helps me to know that you're enjoying the story and gives me motivation to keep writing. Also, I'm loving that so many of you have started reading the River of Time books because of this story :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? Oh no. No no no no. Public speaking + Me = Babbling. Babbling results in me saying inappropriate and awkward things. I also might have had a little too much wine at dinner, which definitely will not help."

They arrived in Sienna the next evening and it was a completely different experience from Felicity’s last trip to the city. Before, she was just a member of the Queen’s traveling party, a stranger, not anyone of noteworthy significance. A few eyes might have turned her way, drawn to her unique blond hair or curious as to how she fit in with the group. This time however, there was a surging wave of noise that rippled out from them like they were stones thrown into a calm lake. It started with a few whispers,

“Is that them?”

“I don’t know.”

“It must be.”

“Hey, do you think that’s them?”

“Who?”

“The She Wolves…”

The noise grew to excited murmurs…

“They’re here!”

“They’re so much more beautiful than I expected…shorter too.”

“Mamma! It’s Lady Felicity and Lady Thea!”

The streets were soon filled with shouts of greeting and people pressing in on them and Felicity was relieved when they arrived at Palazzo Lance err—

“Uhh Oliver?”

Oliver reached for her hand and pulled her in close to avoid getting separated in the crowd, “Yes m’lady?”

“Why are we staying at the Lance’s palazzo?”

_I didn’t think we were exactly sleepover besties at the moment? And aren’t they supposed to be considered criminals or something?_

“Actually, it’s Palazzo Queen now,” Oliver replied.

“What?” Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Word arrived this morning before we left. The Lance family has left for Firenze in order to escape execution—

_Execution—gaah that’s gory._

\--- and since Tommy is a member of the council, they agreed that he should have a place to stay when he has to come to the city on business. So now we’ve inherited the palazzo so to speak.”

_Alrighty then._

When they walked into the palazzo, a team of servants was waiting to assist them to their rooms. Felicity found herself in a much more extravagant room than her last stay and she heard Giacinta mutter, “Figures, Laurel probably had us in one of her spare closets last time.”

Giacinta set to hanging up her dresses in the wardrobe, while Felicity sat down on the floor to stretch out her aching muscles from the horseback ride.

_Ohh, it’s been far too long since my last yoga class. Also, this is a little difficult in a dress._

_#14thCenturyProbs_

Giacinta gave her a curious glance but refrained from commenting as she hung up her last dress, “I’m going to go unpack Thea now, if there isn’t anything else I can do for you m’lady?”

“No, I’m alright, go help Thea. Thank you Giacinta.”

“My pleasure Lady Felicity,” Giacinta gave her a quick curtsy and headed in the direction of Thea’s room.

Felicity wondered what might be expected of them this evening. Lord Foraboschi’s banquet wasn’t until tomorrow evening, but she wasn’t sure if they would be put on display for the city before that. The little taste of the crowd’s excitement at seeing them earlier was overwhelming and, in her opinion, largely undeserved.

_I mean sure. There aren’t many women around here who can say that they’ve escaped from Castello Merlyn and fought in combat of any sort. But they’ve built us up to be some sort of legend. I just picked up a bow a few days ago. Beginners luck._

She found herself in the hallway, seeking out Oliver’s room.

_This She Wolf could use a little training session._

A servant passed by her and she asked where she might find him. The servant directed her back where she had come from and she discovered that Oliver was in the room right next to hers. Felicity wondered if the random door in her room connected to his.

_One way to find out._

She slipped into her room and knocked on the door on her left wall. Oliver opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

_Hmmm. I guess we’ve been upgraded to couple’s suite status._

“Ummm hi. I was wondering if we could practice. Archery. Since you know, I’m expected to be amazing and I’m not. I mean yeah I’ve had a few lucky shots but--”

“The She Wolf is requesting a lesson from me?” Oliver asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

“I mean I could just find one of the other guys to help me…”

“Absolutely not. Grab your bow m’lady.”

Felicity walked back into her own room and unlatched the case that held her bow and quiver. She met Oliver in the hallway and they walked down to the courtyard. It was much smaller than the courtyard back at the Castello but Felicity was relieved that there was at least somewhere to practice that was secluded from the crowds. Oliver pointed out several things that they could use as targets, a flag gently rippling in the evening breeze, a bale of straw waiting to be taken to the stables, a large flat stone inlaid in the wall. Felicity set her sights on the straw first; she knocked an arrow and pulled back on the string. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she lined up her shot.

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her.

“What?”

“You’re overthinking.”

_Have you met me? I overthink everything._

“If we were in battle, and you didn’t have the luxury to be safely tucked away in a tree, you wouldn’t have time to think. You have to just breathe and feel the shot,” Oliver continued.

He sidled up behind her and instructed her to draw her bow again. He peppered kisses down the back of her neck, “Don’t think, just shoot.”

“Oliver, I’m pretty sure I need some of my brain cells to be functioning,” she sighed.

_And you are ten levels of distracting._

He backed away with a smirk and gestured for her to continue. She quickly raised her bow and sent a shot skimming right over the top of his head.

His eyes widened and she replied innocently, “How was that?”

“Well if your intention was to kill me, I would say you were unsuccessful.”

She rolled her eyes, “No. Turn around.”

He turned and saw that her arrow had landed squarely in the center of the Lance family crest that still remained on the wall. 

Tommy walked through the courtyard at that moment, glanced at the crest, and commented, “I see Lady Felicity is helping us get a head start on the remodeling.”

Oliver laughed and shook his head before picking up his own bow. They spent the rest of the remaining daylight practicing and Felicity slowly started to really grasp the concept of feeling the shot instead of thinking so much.

_If only I could apply that mentality in other areas._

They grabbed a quick supper in the dining hall before heading slowly back to their rooms.

_You really should tell him the truth._

_What?_

_You know what I’m talking about. It’s going to have to come out eventually._

Felicity pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She was afraid of what Oliver might think when he discovered that she wasn’t who she said she was. She wasn’t ready to potentially lose him. Not when things were so, so, so good.

_It’s been a long time since a guy’s been into me like this. Go away honest conscious._

Oliver gently pushed her into the wall space in between their doors and kissed her, gently at first and then more deeply. She clutched the front of his shirt as his hands roamed up her sides. After a few moments they broke apart, both needing air. Felicity tilted her chin up for another kiss but Oliver just cupped her face with his hands and rubbed her cheeks with the calloused yet still soft, pads of his thumbs.

“I’m afraid I would not be much of a gentleman if I let things move too fast, m’lady,” Oliver muttered softly.

_Screw this gentleman thing. Hoist me up over thy shoulder and toss me into your bed sir._

_Okay Miss Smoak. Remember what century you’re in. That would definitely be too forward for you to say right now._

He grazed on last light kiss across her lips before opening her door for her and telling her goodnight.

* * *

 

The next morning Felicity rolled over lazily in bed and was surprised that she actually felt like she had gotten enough sleep.

_This whole “wake up with the sun” thing has been a little rough, especially sans caffeination._

There was a knock on the door and Giacinta arrived with a tray of breakfast. She flung open the window shutters and the whole room was flooded with light. Felicity pulled up the covers and groaned as the bright sunlight hit her eyes.

“Giacinta what time is it?” she mumbled from underneath her quilt.

“Nearly 10 m’lady, you have a long night ahead of you so I thought we’d take advantage of these window shutters and let you sleep later.”

“I love you.”

Giacinta pulled back the covers and smiled, “And I you, Lady Felicity. Now sit up and eat your breakfast.”

A few minutes later Thea walked into the room and hopped onto the bed.

“Where were you yesterday evening?” Felicity asked.

“Having a dancing lesson with Roy. I didn’t think my moves were going to cut it at the party tonight, seeing as it’s probably going to be more Cinderella than night club.”

“That would be an accurate assumption,” Felicity muttered around a mouthful of fruit.

“What were you up to?”

“Just a little archery practice.”

“Ahh the She Wolf was sharpening her claws,” Thea teased.

“While the other She Wolf was letting herself get soft in the arms of her lover,” Felicity nudged her teasingly in the side.

“Hey, I’m several years ahead of the game sis. I’ve been honing my warrior skills for years.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Whatever. You excited for the ball tonight?”

“I always wanted to be Prom Queen.”

* * *

 

Thea spent the rest of the morning hanging out in her room and chatting until Giacinta came back and announced it was time for their baths. Felicity slipped into the warm, steamy water and started the process of scrubbing her scalp. She lifted up a strand and noticed that the blond was starting to dull.

_Maybe I should pop back into the future for a quick dye job. Or better yet bring a couple boxes back with me._

_Or I could just accept the fact that I’m a brunette._

She was stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel when Giacinta walked in with a large bundle.

“What’s this?”

Giacinta untied the bundle and pulled out a deep scarlet gown, “This, is your dress for this evening. Romana’s been working around the clock on it for a few days and put the finishing touches on it yesterday before we left.”

“It’s beautiful,” Felicity replied as she stepped forward to run her hand along the rich fabric.

“And we know how much Sir Oliver likes you in red,” Giacinta added with a wink.

Felicity blushed and dropped her towel so that Giacinta could help her into the gown. They started with a new under dress that was smooth and silky on her skin, next an accessory that she had specially requested, and then she stepped into the gown. The bodice hung off her shoulders leaving her collarbone and neck exposed, and the skirt began as the same scarlet color before fading into shimmering gold beading. The back laced up corset style with gold as well. After Giacinta had her tightly secured Felicity spun around slowly and watched as the skirt caught the light.

_This is couture. You are wearing couture. Come to think of it, you’ve worn multiple couture dresses. The total retail value of your wardrobe is probably hundreds of thousands of 21 st century dollars. I am living the dream._

Giacinta steered her over to her dressing table so she could start on her hair.

“Lady Felicity? Your hair is changing colors…”

_Really? I didn’t notice…_

“It sometimes changes with the seasons, fades in the cooler months.”

_That happens to some people right?_

“Oh. Okay.”

Felicity watched in the small mirror as Giacinta wove strands of golden thread and tiny beads into a braided crown. She inserted a final pin and set off for Thea’s room, leaving Felicity to admire her handiwork. Half an hour later Thea walked into the room in a pale, silvery-grey gown. Giacinta had even managed to pin back a few twists in her short hair.

“Beautiful,” Felicity exclaimed softly.

_In case you haven’t noticed. Your baby sis has grown up to be quite the bombshell._

There was a knock on the door and Oliver and Roy called through to announce that it was time to head to dinner.

“You ready to make your She Wolf debut?”

“Are you?”

“Oh yeah.”

Felicity took a deep breath and opened the door to where the guys were waiting to escort them. Oliver’s eyes darkened as he took her in and she bit her lip shyly.

“We’re going to have trouble keeping these two to ourselves this evening,” Roy commented, “Every man in Sienna is going to want a dance.”

“And that’s a security concern. So be alert and prepared,” Oliver added.

Felicity and Thea lifted one side of either of their skirts simultaneously to reveal daggers strapped to their leg.

“We took down five men with nothing but daggers, remember?” Thea teased.

The guys quickly snapped their eyes to the ceiling in shock, their faces tingeing with red. 

“Alright then, hopefully you won’t need those,” Oliver replied.

They let their skirts drop back down all the way and started off down the hallway. The guys shook of their surprise and quickly caught up with them to offer an arm.

“Always full of surprises you two…” Roy muttered.

_You have no idea. We’re still holding out on the VERY BIG surprise. The “surprise we’re from the future!” surprise._

Lord Foraboschi’s Palazzo was connected to theirs by a private tunnel which allowed them to bypass the crowds on the way to dinner. When they arrived in the banquet hall a squire announced them and everyone stood and clapped their hands in greeting, causing Felicity’s eyes to widen nervously. Oliver squeezed her hand reassuringly and they made their way to their seats by Tommy at the head of one of the tables. The fanfare died down as course after course of delicious foods was presented to them. Felicity was seriously wishing there was a little more stretch in her dress and that Giacinta hadn’t laced it quite as tight as she popped a bite of dessert into her mouth. The banquet hall gradually emptied when people finished eating and started to make their way into the grand foyer for dancing. As Oliver walked with her into the foyer he whispered into her ear, “You may be expected to address the crowd.”

_What? Oh no. No no no no. Public speaking + Me = Babbling. Babbling results in me saying inappropriate and awkward things. I also might have had a little too much wine at dinner, which definitely will not help._

Sensing the panic on her face, Oliver added, “Just a thank you for their hospitality will be necessary. You are the guests of honor after all. Where’s Thea? You can do it together.”

_Where is Thea?_

“I’ll go find Thea, you help Tommy with those Fiorentini delegates,” Felicity glanced over at where Tommy was standing with three very formidable looking gentlemen.

Oliver hesitated and she pushed him gently in Tommy’s direction, “Go.”

She made her way through the crowd and was greeted by everyone she passed. Some simply wanted to say hello, a few ladies complimented her on her gown, and the occasional person had a wild story about her that she quickly put down as false. She had just spotted Thea, dancing in a corner with Roy, when a man jostled into her.

“Excuse me,” she muttered and tried to continue on her path to Thea, when the man grabbed her arm. She looked up and found herself in the presence of Lord Vannuci.

“Lady Felicity, or should I say, She Wolf. It’s a pleasure to see you again,” he greeted her with his twisted smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Something tells me Lord Vannuci is NOT the person you want to run into at a party after you've definitely chosen sides, and not his side, in a twisted political conflict. What will happen to Felicity? Will she need to put that dagger to use? Oh, and what about the fact that she's still keeping Oliver out of the loop on being from the future? Will he be mad when he finds out? You'll have to wait and see on Saturday...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmm yeah I’m going to have to say no. Did you not have a little chat with Lord Vannuci and Lord Merlyn before you put together this little offer? Because then you would know that we’re not going to backstab our Siennese amigos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a little longer than usual but I didn't want to leave you guys on as much of a cliffhanger as last time :)

“What are you doing here?” Felicity squeaked out.

_Well that didn’t sound very She Wolf. Also, I thought you were supposed to be facing execution for your crimes against Sienna?_

“I’m a friend of Lord Foraboschi’s—

_That’s concerning. Seeing as you’re also “friends” with Lord Merlyn and Lord Lance._

\---so naturally I would be invited to this little soiree. Imagine my surprise at seeing you here, on the arm of Sir Oliver, whose Castello you gave up to Lord Merlyn in exchange for your sister. Oh. Oh that’s right, you double crossed Merlyn, despite my warnings, and now you think that just because you escaped his gates, you’re somehow safe. And your sister… she may still have her head, but for how long?”

_*Internal Screaming*_

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to come with me,” he replied as he pushed her towards the edge of the room.

_That sounds super safe._

“Why?” she protested and tried to dig in her heels.

“Because I know that you’re not who you say you are m’lady.”

Felicity glanced about nervously but no one seemed to have heard. He had moved them to a secluded part of the foyer and everyone was focused on their dancing partners at this point.

“I’m not sure what you mean m’lord,” she replied with a hopefully convincing, confused expression.

“Normandy, a good place of origin, not many here in Toscana have been. It would be difficult to check your story. Fortunately for me I have several contacts there and imagine my surprise when not a single one had heard of your family. Merchant family covers for why you’re traveling so far and separated from your parents. I commend your abilities to conceal your true identity.”

Felicity gulped.

“How sad will it be for Sienna to discover that it’s precious She Wolves are nothing but liars and spies—

_Oh okay for a second there I thought you knew we time traveled here. Spies I can handle._

\--Exposing them will certainly be helpful in restoring me to the city’s good graces, especially with the growing chatter that I’m a Fiorentini sympathizer. Pity the Lance family felt the need to try and drag everyone down with them.”

Felicity tried to catch Oliver’s eye from across the room but before she could, the flat of a small blade was against her back.

“Smile m’lady, everything is alright,” Lord Vannuci whispered.

Felicity complied and turned back to face him.

“I am not a spy or a danger to anyone. The real danger is that the house of Sienna is full of snakes like you,” Felicity replied, leveling him with a glare that she hoped came off more intimidating than she felt.

“Ahh but we can’t have that getting out before the undertaking of Sienna is complete.”

“I’m still not sure what you want from me,” Felicity asked.

“I want you and your sister to face justice, either from the Fiorentini for your doublecrossing and interference in the Lance and Queen union, or from the Siennese for being a lying, traitorous, spy. At least if you accept it from me, your dear Oliver’s memories of you won’t be tarnished by the fact that you were a liar.”

_You know, you kinda deserve this._

Felicity took a deep breath, “I’m coming with you, but what of my sister?”

She scanned the room to try and pick out Thea from the crowd but was unsuccessful.

“Don’t worry, your sister awaits you.”

_Like in death?_

Lord Vanucci detected the panic on her face and added, “We aren’t savages m’lady. You will face justice honorably and together.”

_Okay but you’re still going to kill us. So yeah. You’re a little savage. Maybe option B was the better way to go..._

_No, this way you have a chance to escape and tell Oliver on your own accord. The actual truth too, not whatever story this whacko has cooked up. Right? You might be able to escape?_

“What is everyone going to think when we disappear from our own party?” she asked.

“I’ll be sure to let them know how devastated I am that the beloved She Wolves have been captured. I simply can’t lose my position amongst the Siennese quite yet,” Lord Vannuci replied with a wink that was downright terrifying.

A large man sidled up to them, “My associate here will escort you to your sister. Tis a pity that we won’t be seeing each other again m’lady, you are quite lovely.”

_This cannot be my real life._

The man led her down to the tunnels underneath the palazzos where, true to Vanucci’s word, Thea was waiting with more Fiorentini thugs. She was looking a little disheveled and there was fire in her eyes, Felicity could imagine that she hadn’t exactly been a willing prisoner.

“So I take it we’re going with option A, justice by Fiorentini” Thea muttered in English once Felicity was pushed over to her.

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize. I doubt we really had a choice anyway. Vannuci just wanted us to know that he was holding all the cards.”

“When did you become so archaic politics savvy?”

“Umm you’re not the only one who watches Game of Thrones.”

Under less dire circumstances Felicity probably would have laughed, but seeing as they were being led out of the city in underground tunnels and towards their execution, it didn’t seem appropriate.

When they reached the outside of the city their hands were bound together. They were hoisted up onto two awaiting horses and the reigns were looped through their arms and tethered to two of the Fiorentini’s horses. She felt herself jerk forward and then slam back into her saddle as her leading horse started moving.

_I’m going to have permanent bruises on my butt from this. Time to let my dreams of becoming a swimsuit model die. Lol._

As the night dragged on and they moved farther and farther away from the city, Felicity felt tiredness start to creep in. Her wrists were sore from the rope rubbing them as the horse took each step and let’s not even start on how badly her legs hurt from having to grip the sides of her horse tightly to avoid falling off.

_I wish we really were capable of taking down five men with nothing but daggers. That would be super helpful right now._

After what must have been hours, Felicity caught sight of torchlight reflecting off stone walls.

“Welcome to Firenze,” one of the men announced smugly.

_Ah yes. Quite the tourist destination. I’m really looking forward to my stay._

They were led into the city through a back entrance into a cold dark room.

_Hmmm I would have thought rotting in a dungeon would be considered a little anticlimactic when you’ve captured some pretty high profile people. Or maybe I’m just letting this whole She Wolf thing get to my head and literally no one cares how we die._

Once they were off their horses their wrists were mercifully unbound and the room was filled with candlelight.

_Oh. Not a dungeon._

Before Felicity could comprehend what was happening one of their captors had his hands under her skirt. She tried to kick him in protest but he held her legs firmly. She felt him slip the dagger from the sheath on her thigh and pull it out from under her skirt triumphantly.

“The She Wolves do not disappoint. Do you really think we wouldn’t check you for weapons?” he sneered and Felicity felt her skin crawl. She glanced over at Thea and she noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes despite her attempts at a defiant glare as she received the same treatment.

“Perhaps we should keep checking, they might be concealing more…”

Felicity tensed as the man’s hands were on her again.

“Enough,” a voice called out as a man entered the room, “If I’m not mistaken, your orders were to transport the prisoners and dispose of any weapons. You’ve fulfilled your duty, now leave.”

The man extended a hand to her and she just stared at it, too paralyzed by her situation to acknowledge that he was trying to help her up from the ground she had crumbled to.

“Lady Felicity?”

She dragged her eyes up to meet his and blinked slowly.

_Great. He’s evil and handsome. I seriously have a love/hate relationship with Italy._

“Lord Palmer, m’lady. I’m terribly sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”

_Like, “I’m going to die very soon and most likely at your command” circumstances? Jerk. I take it back, you’re not handsome._

She pushed herself off the ground herself and crossed her arms, “Skip the formalities m’lord. We’re here to be killed are we not?”

“I’m afraid simply killing you wouldn’t accomplish the council’s goals. Our city must see that even Sienna’s She Wolves can be tamed. Boost their confidence in the undertaking.”

_Does that mean we’re going to die slowly and painfully? Yippee._

“Now if you’ll please come with me,” Lord Palmer continued.

_I’m pretty sure “please” isn’t necessary since I don’t have a choice._

Felicity and Thea begrudgingly followed Lord Palmer up a set of stairs to another room. Awaiting them there was a group of men that Felicity assumed was Firenze’s council. Seated amongst them was Lord Lance.

_I suppose being a traitor pays off and earns you a nice government position with the enemy._

“We’d like to make you a generous offer ladies,” Lord Palmer spoke up, “Join us, raise your weapons in support of Firenze, and your lives will be spared. We recognize the powerful symbol you could be, that you are already becoming for the Siennese, and we wish to have you on our side.”

_Hmmm yeah I’m going to have to say no. Did you not have a little chat with Lord Vannuci and Lord Merlyn before you put together this little offer? Because then you would know that we’re not going to backstab our Siennese amigos._

Felicity looked over at Thea quickly to make sure that they were on the same page and she nodded.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to decline m’lord. Unlike others, we stay true to our loyalties,” she shot a pointed glance at Lord Lance who dropped his eyes to his lap.

“How noble,” one of the councilmen replied, “Lord Merlyn warned us that you could be… defiant. I’m afraid we have no choice then.”

He turned to two knights who were guarding the door, “Take them to the cage.”

_The cage? I gotta hand it to these guys, they certainly have a flair for the dramatics._

Lord Palmer spoke up, “Perhaps this isn’t necessary. We know that there are certain members of the Queen family who are quite smitten with these two. We could offer a trade? Release the ladies to them in return for Castello Queen. Without one of their border outposts, the Siennese will be weakened. We’ll be one step closer to completing the undertaking, without the risk of further angering the Siennese because we’ve killed their She Wolves.”

_As much as I would like to hope that I’m worth as much as the Castello, I’m not. So that is not exactly an even trade and it ain’t happening._

“They’ll never give up the Castello,” Felicity responded.

“She’s right,” Lord Lance added, “They have a history of throwing their woman out to handle their problems on their own.”

_Okay I know you’re talking about your daughter. And that is not a valid example._

“And we won’t be angering the Siennese, we’ll be disheartening them, making them see that we’re more powerful. Soon, it won’t just be Lord Lance, Lord Vannuci and Lord Foraboschi who will come to see the benefits we can offer,” another councilman added.

“Get on with it,” added a third councilman.

A knight grabbed each of their arms and led them up onto the roof of the tower they were in. Hanging off the edge of the balcony was a large wooden bird cage.

_Oh frack they were being serious about the whole cage thing._

They were pushed roughly into the cage and locked in. It started to swing and Felicity clutched one of the bars nervously, but after a few moments it stilled.

“You’ve been quiet for a while,” she whispered to Thea. She watched as her sister, her beautiful, strong sister, lifted her tearstained face up to meet her eyes.

“I’m scared,” Thea breathed out and tears started to fall again from her eyes. Felicity pulled her in close and they curled up on the floor of the cage.

“Just try to sleep,” she pushed Thea’s hair back from her face and wiped her tears.

_Hopefully things will be better in the morning. Hopefully._

* * *

 

Felicity was awoken the next morning by rotten fruit being flung at her. She dragged open her eyelids and peered down at a small crowd that had gathered to taunt them.

_Seriously people? Isn’t there water to be drawn from the wells or something else you need to be doing?_

After an hour or so the crowd did start to dissipate and she was relieved. She needed to speak with Thea without the laughter of the crowd drowning out their conversation.

“Thea? Thea, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Better,” she muttered, “Look, I just want to get this out right now. If by any small miracle we get out of here, we’re finding a way back home.”

“Well yeah where else would we go other than back to the Castel—“

“No. Home, home. I know I said we should embrace life here but I’m done with this. It was easy to joke around about the dangers of living in this century before but this is absolutely crazy. I want to graduate from college, not die in a cage.”

“Thea… what about Roy? You wouldn’t want to leave him would you? Don’t you love him?”

Thea turned to her with wide eyes, “Love? What do I know about love? I’m only 19 years old. My father left at a young age. My last boyfriend? He cheated on me multiple times. Love is kind of a foreign concept. All I know is that I’m a few days away from starving to death in an actual cage. Oh wait, actually I’m pretty sure you can dehydrate to death in less time.”

“I love you,” Felicity muttered, “I thought you knew that.”

Thea shook her head, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me; I’m supposed to be stronger than this. I love you, and I do know that you love me. We’re all we’ve got aren’t we?”

“Right this moment? Yeah, it’s just you and me sis. But you know what? I wouldn’t be surprised if there are already people headed this way to help us get out of this cage. No matter how strong you are, it’s okay to need rescuing sometimes. Then we can make the decision about whether or not we want to go home, if it’s even an option. I have to tell you though; I’ve started to think of the Castello as home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you love Oliver?”

_Huh? I’m the one who’s supposed to abruptly change the subject during our conversations, not you._

“You asked if I love Roy but do you love Oliver?” Thea continued, “Last time we talked you were at the _really really really like_ phase.

“And how does this pertain to the topic at hand?”

“Oh please, like you’ve never changed the subject before. But actually this is a relevant question, because I think home is defined by where the people you love are at.”

“Well you’re there so—“

“Okay let’s just pretend for the sake of examining your feelings I’m not,” Thea huffed out.

“Fine, I think I might love Oliver and that’s why the Castello feels like home because I can’t help but imagine building a future there. With him. Happy now?”

“Confession is good for the soul sis,” Thea teased.

“But I just met him. There’s so much about him that I don’t even know, not to mention the fact that he knows virtually nothing about me, the real me. I’m not usually a love at first sight, butterflies in your stomach, kind of person. That’s why I’m hesitant to express my feelings because they’re so unlike me,” Felicity argued.

“Maybe that’s because you’ve finally found the right person. He’s made you throw logic and reason out the window because your heart knows he’s the right fit.”

“You are such a sappy romantic. And you think you know nothing about love?”

“I’m just afraid of getting hurt I think. I’m not really sure I have the best judgment in guys,” Thea replied softly.

Felicity cringed, “as your big sister who has watched you with some real jerks over the years, I’m not going to argue that. But I don’t think it’s entirely your fault, maybe the right fit for you--  the right fit for either of us -- just wasn’t in the 21st century.”

Thea looked up at her with a smile, “Maybe.”

* * *

 

The day passed with no water or food or any sign of knights storming the city to reclaim them.

 

And so did the next.

 

They were losing strength quickly. Dehydration made it impossible to talk anymore, they just laid on the floor of the cage and listened to the prodding of the crowds that ebbed and flowed below. Felicity could feel her hope at being rescued slip away as the minutes slowly ticked on.

* * *

 

Very early the next morning, before the sun had even cracked over the horizon she thought she heard a rustling noise. Her head felt so heavy and she could barely lift her eyelids to identify the source of the noise.

“Felicity? Thea?” a voice whispered softly.

_Oliver?_

“You only have a few minutes, you need to make haste,” another voice spoke up.

_Lord Palmer?_

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she found herself watching Roy pull Thea into his arms and out of the cage. She numbly felt herself being drawn into Oliver’s strong arms and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” Oliver whispered gruffly to Lord Palmer.

“We are not all monsters. There are some that still see a future where Sienna and Firenze are brothers again Oliver,” Lord Palmer replied, “Now go quickly.”

_Lord Jerkface helping us escape? I’m definitely hallucinating this entire thing. Dehydration and starvation and all that jazz._

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to get her brain to clear but when she opened them again she was looking into Oliver’s blue eyes that were dimmed by the early morning darkness.

_Oh hey maybe I’m not hallucinating. That would be nice._

The were moving quietly through a side street when Felicity heard the shouting.

_So loud. Why so loud?_

“The prisoners! They’ve escaped!”

“Nonsense, they were half dead!”

“Look! There’s no one in that cage!”

“Search the entire city, no one leaves!”

She heard Oliver curse under his breath and pick up speed.

Roy spoke up from beside them, “How far away from the river are we?”

“A few more blocks to go,” Oliver grunted.

“I can walk now,” Felicity whispered as best as she could with her mouth and throat so dry.

“Nay, not until you’ve had water. Just relax m’lady.”

They swerved through a series of small alleys in an attempt to avoid being spotted but Felicity wasn’t sure how long their luck would hold. The city was awakening early at the knight’s shouts. Finally they come upon the river and Felicity peered over Oliver’s shoulder to spot John and another one of their knights with a small boat. Oliver passed her into John’s arms and once Roy and Thea had joined them on the boat he pushed it off the dock and jumped on. She was settled down into the boat and Oliver kneeled beside her with a skin of water.

“You need to drink, but very slowly. I’m going to give you a few sips at a time okay?”

Felicity managed to nod her head slightly and tipped her chin up for him to pour the water in. The first drop hit her tongue and she decided it was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. After a few sips he handed her the skin for her to help herself and joined John and the other knight in rowing. They had made it almost halfway across the river when some knights on the shore called for them.

“You there! No one is leaving the city right now; you’ll need to come back.”

John called back, “We’ve been summoned to deliver supplies to a contingency of knights preparing to take Sienna’s border outposts Sir, and they’re needed most urgently.”

“Then you won’t mind if we send someone out to inspect your cargo.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver in panic.

“Can you and your sister swim m’lady?”

_Yes. In heavy dresses like this, I’m not sure._

“We’re going to have you hold onto the boat and float underneath it,” Oliver directed.

Felicity crawled to the side and Oliver helped her lower herself into the inky black water. Thea was lowered beside her and they both gripped onto the boat tightly.

“Well if it isn’t the two most beautiful mermaids I’ve ever seen,” Roy commented, peering over the edge of the boat.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “You must not have much experience with sailing.”

_Because I’m pretty sure we look absolutely trashed right now._ _The hostage life can’t look good on anyone._

Oliver’s brow furrowed, “Your dresses are floating up to the top of the water and it will make it a lot easier for them to notice you.”

“So cut some of the material away,” Thea replied, “And quickly, because that torchlight is getting closer.”

Oliver hesitated for a second before pulling out his knife and cutting away the outer layers of their skirts. If Felicity had more fluids in her she might have shed a tear at all of Romana’s hard work sinking to the bottom of the river.

When the knight’s boat arrived alongside theirs, they stilled and concealed all but their heads under the bottom of the boat. Felicity could hear the men talking with the Fiorentini knights and she hoped that they wouldn’t recognize any of them and that they would but their story. At one point one of the knights glanced in her direction and she quietly slipped her head under the water. When she broke the surface again the Fiorentini knights were headed back to shore. Oliver waited until their torchlight disappeared back into the city before hauling her back up onto the boat.

“I’m going to be very happy when we cross that border,” Oliver muttered and sat back down to row.

Felicity reached over for Thea’s hand, who had been settled in next to her, a blanket thrown over both of them.

“We’re on our way home,” she whispered.

She watched as Thea dragged her eyes up to Oliver and Roy, “I feel like we already are home.”

Felicity nudged her teasingly, “And the sappiness continues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty, pretty please leave a comment letting me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my. No wonder Oliver wasn’t sticking around for cuddles last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONS of little Arrow references in this chapter, I'm trying to include more stuff than just the characters into this :)

The boat tapped the other edge of the river and Felicity heard Oliver sigh in relief.

“I hate boats,” he muttered.

“Huh?”  Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“Boat trip to Rome a couple years ago. Pretty bad storm, I’ve never seen Sir Tough Guy so scared,” Roy clarified and jokingly slapped Oliver on the shoulder.

“Hey. We could have gotten shipwrecked and stranded on an island. I heard that happens to people,” Oliver commented defensively.

 “Okay maybe we should keep moving towards the border,” Felicity interjected.

“Yeah I really would like to not get caught and tossed back in a cage,” Thea added.

“Of course m’ladies, let’s get moving,” Oliver replied and once he was sure that both the girls were steady on their legs again, he led the group in the direction of the woods. A few hundred yards in they came upon their horses.

“We’ll stop for a few minutes so you two can eat,” Oliver directed as he pulled a few hunks of bread out of a saddle bag.

Felicity’s stomach growled loudly and she took the bread from him appreciatively.

_I guess now that the adrenaline rush of being a fugitive has started to wear off, the hunger has kicked back in._

She muttered around a bite, “Lord Foraboschi is a dirty rotten traitor ya know? He’s in on this whole Siennese undertaking thing.”

“Not surprised, seeing as he was one of the most vocal supporters of Lord Vannuci’s charges being dropped. Did you hear anything else?” Oliver asked, a smile twitching at the side of his mouth at the crumbs falling out her mouth.

_Sorry, supposed to be a high class lady. Someone fetch me a handkerchief to dab my mouth._

“Yeah, I mean we already know they’re trying to take control of Sienna, bring it under Fiorentini control. They probably think they have a better vision for the future of Toscana or something pretentious like that. It seems like the political side of their strategy is to try and convince as many council member to side with them and as far as battle strategy, they’re going to hit the border outposts first, which makes sense. How many others are there besides Castello Queen?”

“Six. We need to warn them, make sure they’re keeping their defenses sharp.”

“Well then let’s go right now, how far apart are they? Can we visit them all today?”

Oliver’s brow furrowed, “Lady Felicity, are you sure you’re in a condition to travel? You and Thea should be at home, taking a bath, eating a proper meal, you probably have wounds that need to be taken care of—“

_And a massage. From you. That would definitely make me feel better. No. Focus. People’s lives are at stake we need to ride out to those outposts._

Felicity raised a finger to his lips, “I’m fine. I’m sure there isn’t time to take Thea and I back and reach the outposts before sundown. And we are not splitting up when there are Fiorentini hunting us down so don’t even suggest that.”

Oliver turned to Thea, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Thea nodded reassuringly and hopped up on to one of the horses, “Lead the way Sir.”

Oliver lifted Felicity up on to the back of his horse and settled in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades. Her body still ached with fatigue from the stress of the past couple of days but she knew that it was important to warn the other Castellos.

They stopped at the first two within an hour and they were grateful for their warning.  Being right along the border, they obviously were aware of the escalating tensions, but it was helpful to know that they should be extra alert with the Fiorentini preparing to begin the undertaking any day now. At the first stop they were given new dresses to don in replacement of their shredded gowns. The third and fourth stops were a bit further apart. The fifth border outpost they stopped at was Castello Lerici, where Conte Lerici made sure they were fed supper and begged them to come back soon so that she might have an opportunity to train with his archers. They hit the last of the outposts and made it to Castello Queen just as the sun was dipping below the horizon.

Oliver lifted her down from the horse and pulled her into a tight hug. She groaned at the dull aching pain in her whole body and Oliver quickly released her.

“I’m sorry Felicity; I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m just so relieved to have you safely back home,” he placed a hand on her check and she leaned into his touch.

“It’s alright,” Felicity replied with a yawn, “I just need a good night’s sleep in a real bed and I’ll be fine.”

_At least as far as the soreness goes I will. Emotionally? I’m going to be a little traumatized from this experience for a while I think._

Oliver scooped her up and walked her towards her bedroom.

“Haven’t you carried me enough today?” she asked sleepily.

“I don’t want you running into any walls, you have a tendency to not pay attention to where you’re going even when you’re wide awake,” he teased.

She tried to glare at him but her eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds so she just closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. She was starting to drift into sleep when she felt herself being lowered into her bed. She fluttered open her eyelids and looked up at Oliver hovering over her with an expression that was hard to read, but her heart raced at the proximity. She wanted to reach up and pull him down to her, feel his strong arms banded around her, fall asleep knowing she was safe. Before she could move though, he cleared his throat and muttered goodnight before pressing a kiss to her forehead and crawling off the bed.

_No come back, I want to cuddle!_

He turned back once more before exiting the room and she spoke up, “Thank you again. For coming and rescuing us—I know it was probably a difficult choice to put yourselves at risk, coming right into the enemy’s city and everything—“

“Felicity, they had you and they were going to let you die, there was no choice to make.”

* * *

 

Felicity woke up some time in the night, aware that there was someone in her bed. She rolled over and found Thea curled up beside her.

“I’m sorry, I had a nightmare and I didn’t want to be alone,” Thea whispered.

Felicity pulled her in close and rubbed her back.

“If we’re staying here, we need to tell them the truth. Not everyone obviously, but Oliver and Roy should know,” Thea spoke up.

“You’re right, and we’re going to do it soon. Wait so you’re okay with staying now? You don’t want to try and find a way back?”

Thea looked up at her, “Honestly Felicity where are we going to find a time machine in this century? That was the fear talking; I really am happy here when I’m not about to die.”

“Well I don’t know we could find some magical cave somewhere that would transport us back to the future…”

“Felicity you’re supposed to be the logical one remember?”

“I know, I’m just messing with you. Now try and get some sleep.”

* * *

 

The next morning Felicity awoke to an urgent knocking on the door, “Lady Felicity? We can’t find Thea, a guard said she left her room last night and never returned…”

“Roy it’s okay, I’m in here,” Thea mumbled from under the covers.

“What?”

Felicity sighed and pulled the covers down from Thea’s face so she could repeat herself.

“Oh. Sorry to wake you m’ladies,” Roy replied and they heard his retreating footsteps echo through the halls.

A few minutes later a servant arrived with a breakfast tray and the girls quickly gobbled up the food.

“I think I lost like 25 pounds while we were in that cage, Romana is going to be so ticked she has to refit all our dresses,” Thea commented.

Felicity poked her teasingly in the rib, “25 pounds? Maybe like 5. And if you keep eating more than your share of bread you’ll gain it back just fine.”

“They make really good bread here,” Thea sighed blissfully.

“If only they had Big Belly Burger and mint chip ice cream too.”

“Hey you can’t have it all,” Thea replied as she hopped off the bed and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a bath, that little dip in the river definitely did not get all the grime off my body from the last couple of days, and I suggest you do too because you smell.”

“Hey!” Felicity tossed a pillow at her.

“I’m just being honest,” Thea replied sweetly before ducking out of the room.

Felicity tentatively raised her arm and sniffed.

_Oh my. No wonder Oliver wasn’t sticking around for cuddles last night._

She peeked her head outside the door and summoned a servant who was walking down the hall, “Could you please have a bath drawn for me?”

The servant dipped her head, “Of course m’lady.”

* * *

 

Once Felicity was fresh and clean she slipped on one of her day dresses and went off in search of Oliver. Today was the day. She was going to tell him the truth. Right now. She found him in Tommy’s study staring at a small bound book with a blank expression.

“Oliver?” she inquired as she moved into the room.

“My father, he was involved with the undertaking,” Oliver spoke up, his voice flat.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense; Castello Queen was being targeted by the Fiorentini. Why would they need to take the Castello if your father was on their side? Why would Merlyn’s men kill him?”

“When he learned that their plan to unite Toscana meant crushing the Siennese and wasn’t the peaceful, diplomatic route they had discussed he refused to continue to be involved. They must have suspected this might be the case, which is why Lady Laurel was their back up plan for bringing in the Castello. They had probably wanted him dead for a while, but seeing as he didn’t leave the Castello very often, that day on the road from Sienna was their long awaited chance. He was a target long before we double crossed Merlyn. Before he died he said that I needed to help rewrite his wrongs, I guess this is what he was talking about.”

“Did he leave you a letter or something? Is that how you know all this?”

Oliver slid the book in his hand towards her, “There was a letter to Tommy and I slipped into this. The book contains the names of everyone involved in the undertaking, mostly Fiorentini obviously, plus the Siennese that we already knew were involved, and a few others that I didn’t. So many secrets and lies, it’s exhausting. I feel like I have to view everyone as a potential threat now. I think that’s why I’m so drawn to you m’lady. You aren’t involved in any of this. And you’re so honest,

_Uhhhhh._

and unafraid to speak your mind.

_Okay yeah that’s at least true._

I can just see you as a person and not a pawn in this game the Fiorentini are playing.”

_Way to go Smoak now you’re just going to break his poor heart._

He stood up to walk around to the front of the desk and gathered her in his arms, “I’m sorry, I forgot to even ask you how you’re feeling this morning.”

“I’m feeling much better, but listen there’s something I need to talk to you about—“

A knight walked into the room and cleared his throat, “I’m sorry to interrupt m’lord but we have a situation. Merlyn’s men are massing on the border.”

Oliver released Felicity and turned to the knight, “Have you alerted Captain Roy to start assembling our men?”

“Yes m’lord, but seeing as your brother isn’t here we’re waiting on the final word from you to move out.”

“Well you have it, let’s go,” Oliver turned to Felicity, “I’m sorry, we’ll have to continue our conversation later.”

“Do you need me to come along?” Felicity asked.

“Not today. You still need rest and this should be an easy spark to stamp out. You will be able to aid us best by treating any injuries when the men come back.”

Felicity nodded and followed him out into the hallway to go find Thea. She intercepted her in the west corridor and pulled her into an empty room.

“When the guys get back, we’re telling them the truth okay?”

“Agreed. Now let’s go up to the tower and keep an eye on things,” Thea replied.

“Thea, it’s a battle not a fencing match.”

“I know and since we aren’t allowed to fight, I want to watch,” Thea grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the tower stairwell.

It turned out that the tower wasn’t a good vantage point to see anything, so instead they headed down to the courtyard to get things set up to take care of the men when they returned. Felicity gathered bandages and suturing supplies and organized willing servants, while Thea helped in the kitchen.

“Hey Felicity! They’re teaching me how to make the bread!” Thea called out after a while.   

“Fantastic,” Felicity laughed and was about to join her when she heard the sound of the knights returning.

Thea ran out of the kitchen and came up behind her, “Hey where’s--- oh no!”

Felicity followed her eyes over to where Oliver and John were supporting a limping Roy. She quickly grabbed some of the supplies and made her way over to where they were laying him down onto the ground.  Felicity knelt beside him with a concerned Thea hovering over her shoulder.

“What happened?” she directed at Oliver.

“Slashed in the leg, definitely going to need stitches,” Oliver replied with a grimace.

“See this is why you should have let me come with you, you needed your back-up,” Thea tried to joke but Felicity could tell she was worried.  

“I’ve got this, go check on everyone else and make sure the most critical injuries are being treated first. I have everything organized and rounded up the servants with medical experience,” she instructed Oliver and John.

“She sounds like the Lady of the Castello,” Felicity heard John mention as they walked off.

“Too bad for Tommy, I’m not letting her go,” Oliver replied.

She bit back a smile and focused her attention on Roy.

 “Okay, we need to cut away his pants so that I can get to the wound easily,” she directed Thea in English.

Roy looked at them curiously and she switched back to Italian, “You’re going to be fine Roy, we just need to get this cleaned and sutured.”

Thea took a knife from her belt and did as Felicity said. She peeled back the fabric and groaned at the hot, sticky mess of blood underneath. She picked up one of the wet towels she had retrieved and started gently cleaning his skin. Once it was clean she could tell that the gash wasn’t very big, but it was deep. She threaded a needle with sinew and took a deep breath.

_Now is not the time to bring up that sewing is not one of your strong suits. This is totally different though, right?_

Roy’s eyes widened and he grimaced.

“Haven’t you ever had stitches before?” Thea asked him.

“Yeah, lots of times and I hate it. Needles and I are not friends,” he replied.

“Well then focus on something other than the needle.”

“Like what?”

“Like kissing me,” Thea replied with a smirk.

Roy grinned and Felicity took the opportunity to sew him up as quickly and carefully as she could while he was distracted by Thea flirting. When she was finished she appraised her work and deemed it passable.

_Not bad Dr. Smoak._

“Since I was a good patient do I get my kiss now?” Roy turned to Thea with puppy eyes.

“Don’t do anything crazy and tear his stitches,” she whispered to Thea in English and walked off.

She made her rounds around the courtyard and administered a few more stitches and bandaged some less severe injuries. When every injured man was taken care of she went to join the cooks in serving them a meal.

“M’lady you don’t need to help,” one of the cooks laid a hand on her arm as she went to pick up a ladle.

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied and took up her place among them.

“These Normans are very interesting, always eager to do work that is below them,” she overheard the cook mutter to one of the servants.

“I like them,” the servant replied, “I hope they stay.”

_If we don’t get kicked out for being liars, that’s the plan._

Oliver walked up to her and she spooned out a ladle of soup for him, “I didn’t get a chance to ask, how did things go?”

“No casualties and Merlyn’s men have been pushed back to their side. It was longer and more grueling than I had hoped it would be though.”

“Good, I mean not good that it was long and grueling because obviously you’re very tired and that’s probably why there were so many cuts and stuff because when people get tired their guard is down, but good that no one died and you won so—I’m sorry I’m going to stop talking and let you eat.”

Oliver smiled tiredly at her, amusement lighting up his eyes, “Come see me when you’re done, okay? We still need to have our conversation that got interrupted this morning.”

Felicity pasted on a smile, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is the day, I promise, Felicity will finally tell Oliver the truth in that chapter. How will he react??? You'll have to wait and see....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m dropping hints here Oliver. Pick up the bread crumbs."

Felicity tried to procrastinate talking to Oliver as long as she could but the cooks finally pushed her out of the kitchen and told her they had clean up under control. She dragged her feet across the courtyard, keeping an eye out for Roy and Thea. She knew this was something they should just do together. She intercepted them over in the corner, Thea sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall with Roy’s head resting in her lap.

Thea looked up as she approached, “He just fell asleep.”

_Seriously Roy? Now is not the time for a nap. I know you were injured but we have to drop some truth bombs right now._

“Well wake him back up; we’re talking to them right now. And in private, every person in the Castello doesn’t need to know,” Felicity snapped.

“Okay. No need to freak out, you’re a few decibels away from your loud voice right now,” Thea replied defensively.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity sighed, “I’m just a little anxious.”

Thea reached up and grabbed her hand, “It’s going to be fine. Now go find Oliver and we’ll join you in a minute.”

Felicity looked around the courtyard and when she couldn’t spot Oliver she walked over to John.

“Have you seen Oliver?” she asked.

“He went to write a letter to Tommy, I would check his study—“

“Thank you!”

Felicity swung past Roy and Thea on her way out of the courtyard and told them to follow her. She peeked her head into the study and found Oliver sitting at his desk. He looked up at her entry and smiled, “Hi m’lady, I’m sorry I disappeared. I needed to get a letter out to Tommy as soon as possible. But I’m ready to talk now---oh?”

Felicity turned around and saw Thea helping Roy walk into the doorway.

“They’re joining us, because this is actually something that Thea and I both need to discuss with you two.”

“Alright…”

“We should probably all sit down,” Felicity gestured to the settee.

Felicity plopped down nervously and tapped her fingers on her knees.

“Felicity what’s going on?” Roy asked drowsily, “I was having sweet dreams about my warrior princess…”

“Thea and I haven’t been entirely truthful with you,” Felicity blurted out.

Oliver looked up at her in confusion, “What?”

“What I’m about to tell you is going to be very difficult for you to understand, because to be honest it’s hard for us to understand. We aren’t exactly who we’ve been saying we are, but I need you to trust us when we say that what we’re telling you now is the truth,” Felicity explained, reaching for Oliver’s hand. He pulled it back and she looked up into his eyes which were flashing with hurt.

“Oliver it’s not what you think,” Felicity took a deep breath, “We aren’t from Normandy, and we’re not from a merchant family, but we’re not spies or traitors. We’re—we’re from the future, a couple hundred years in the future actually. There was an accident and we somehow ended up here. That day that you found me on the hill, I had just—appeared there.”

“We weren’t sure who to trust or what to say when we first got here, we were so confused and afraid, which is why we made up that story. But then we got to know you and it didn’t feel right to keep lying,” Thea added.

“There were so many times I wanted to tell you, there just never was a good moment. I’m really, truly sorry we lied to you and I understand if you’ll never believe a single word we ever say to you again or if you want us to leave,” she paused and glanced at the doubtful expressions on both of their faces, ”You probably don’t even believe us now, because this is crazy I know. But I promise it’s the truth. Umm so yeah. That’s what we wanted to talk to you about,” Felicity concluded and stood up to leave. Thea slipped out from underneath Roy’s arm and joined her in her walk towards the door. Felicity looked over her shoulder and was faced with blank expressions and silence. She swallowed back tears and followed Thea out into the hallway and towards their rooms.

“Well that could have gone worse,” Thea commented.

“How exactly could that have gone worse? They probably hate us and we’re going to have to find somewhere to go and—“

“Felicity. I don’t think they’re angry, okay maybe they’re a little angry, but mostly I think they’re just processing. We dropped some pretty confusing stuff on them. If they were really, super angry don’t you think they would have reacted a bit differently than just staring at us like we were unicorns or some other magical creature—in fact that’s how they pretty much always look at us, so I wouldn’t be too concerned. Processing. They’ll probably go off and do whatever their equivalent of eating an entire pint of ice cream is and then they’ll be back to talk.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I’m trying to make you feel better.”

Felicity groaned, “I knew we should have told them the truth ages ago.”

“Yeah but it’s still a really crazy concept to grasp so I don’t know if it would have actually gone over any better a couple days ago.”

Felicity made it to her room and plopped down onto the bed, “Well we can just add the whole thing to the list of Felicity’s love life disasters.”

“You’re being really dramatic right now and it’s kinda freaking me out. I think you need a nap. You’ve had a long day Dr. Smoak,” Thea replied coming around to the side of the bed. Felicity watched as Thea pulled the covers back and she scooted up to the head of the bed.

“Yes Mommy,” Felicity teased as she laid her head on the pillow.

“Good girl,” Thea patted her head and pulled the covers up to her chin.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go through some knives. It’s a good stress reliever; you should try it some time.”

“Maybe after naptime,” Felicity replied with a yawn, “Don’t hurt anyone, I’ve done enough doctoring today.”

* * *

 

She woke up an hour later to Oliver sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Hi,” she greeted him drowsily, trying to read his facial expression.

“Do you want to go back?” he asked abruptly.

“What?”

“Do you wish that you could go back to your own time?”

_Okay so maybe he actually believes me._

“I did,” she confessed and watched his face fall in disappointment.

_And really, who can blame me? I had a promising career path, wifi, and coffee. A double masters degree isn’t going to take you anywhere here when it’s in fields that haven’t even been thought of yet. Not that I was really using it in the 21 st century either with my current status as IT girl. _

“I have a pretty good life in the future,” she continued, “But there’s something here that I can’t have if I go back, something that I was missing.”

Oliver stared back at her, “What’s that?”

_I’m dropping hints here Oliver. Pick up the bread crumbs._

She rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest, “You, that would be you that I’m referring to—future me, she’s kind of lonely….”

 “And you’re not so lonely here?” he looked at her hopefully.

“No.”

Oliver leaned in and she brought her lips up to meet his. She peeked her tongue out to tease his lower lip and he opened his mouth to let her in. Hauling himself up onto the bed, she wrapped her arms around his back to pull him in close.

When they broke apart she asked, “So I take it you’re not angry with me?”

He shook his head, “No, I understand why you didn’t tell anyone. A story like that, no one would have believed you at first and you would have been in danger. I was just afraid, afraid that I was going to lose you to a place that I can’t follow. It doesn’t matter where you’re from though; you’re still Felicity. And as confused as I am about how you came to be with me, I am sure of one thing. I love you.”

“I----“

* * *

 

Felicity felt the cool feeling of cement underneath her cheek. People we’re talking all around her and she opened her eyes to see Thea lying on the ground next to her. She rolled onto her back and looked around.

_No no no. This can’t be happening.  I’m supposed to be with Oliver. He just told me he loved me, and I—I didn’t get a chance to say it back._

“Welcome back Ms. Smoak,” a man with a QC badge hanging around his neck walked up to her and offered her a hand to stand up.

A woman who had a professors nametag from the local university came over, “Ms. Smoak we are so excited to hear all about your experiences. I think it’s going to greatly enhance our knowledge of the time period. To have a firsthand perspective on what it was like to---“

Felicity raised a hand to stop her and turned to the QC employee, “How did you bring us back?”

“We were able to reverse engineer the device to bring back anyone who got trapped in the original blast. Which was just you and your sister actually. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“But you can send us back right?”

_I literally disappeared out from underneath poor Oliver. If he didn’t totally believe me before, he does now._

Both of them stared at her before the professor finally cleared her throat and spoke up, “Ms. Smoak, why would you want to go back? You were in the year 1345, a few years before the Black Plague sweeps through the region you were in, not to mention that there is political unrest, and a whole host of other dangers.”

_You don’t think I’m not aware of all this? I was just living it less than 5 minutes ago._

“I understand that but I really need to go back.”

The QC employee sighed, “Why don’t you talk it over with your sister, make sure that it’s definitely something you both want to do, and I’ll speak with my team. I can’t make any promises though.”

Felicity nodded and crouched down beside Thea, “Thea, Thea wake up.”

“Hey Felicity, I was right Roy’s not mad at me--- wait where’s Roy? He was just here and—where are we?”

“We’re back in Starling.”

Thea’s eyes widened, “What? No. How?”

“The QC people reversed the process that sent us back in time. But I told them we want to go back, because we do want to go back right?”

“Umm yes. We are most definitely going back,” Thea replied resolutely, “And they can do that?”

“I hope so. But while we’re here and they’re figuring things out, we should do some stuff. Things we’ll never get to do again if we go back and stay there for good.”

“Like eat Big Belly Burger!”

“I was more thinking along the lines of calling mom and telling her not to show up randomly at Christmas or anything but now that you mention Big Belly I am suddenly starving. We can call her on the way, let’s go…” Felicity grabbed her hand excitedly.

“Uhh Felicity, don’t you think we might get some weird looks if we step out in these outfits?” Thea asked, gesturing to her dress.

“Good point,” Felicity replied and flagged down one of the QC lab assistants, “Do you think you could have someone run out and get us some Big Belly Burger?”

The assistant nodded and walked off. While they waited they borrowed someone’s phone and dialed for their mom.

“Mom?” Felicity inquired.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah mom, it’s Thea and I. We’re both on speaker.”

“And you actually picked up a phone to call me? Are you okay, you aren’t dying are you?”

“No mom, neither of us are dying. But we need to tell you something. Look, I know we weren’t always the best daughters and we tried to put distance between you and us, but you’re still our mom and we love you so it’s important that you know this. We’re going back in time.”

“You’re doing what?”

“Actually, we’ve been back in time, and now we’re going back to back in time,” Thea explained.

“Okay I realize I’m not a genius or anything but that made absolutely no sense.”

“There was an accident at Queen Consolidated, we traveled back in time to 14th century Italy, they brought us back to the present time, and now we’re going back to 14th century Italy. Permanently, most likely,” Felicity clarified.

“Why in the world would you do that? They don’t have any of your techno gadgets and computers and stuff that you’re interested in and Thea, well actually you like stabbing people with sharp objects so I can see you doing okay.”

Thea snorted, “Thanks mom.”

“But seriously, why do you want to leave your lives here? Can I pull some parental veto card on this? I don’t want you going back unless you have a very good reason to.”

“It’s complicated—“ Felicity started.

_How do I explain that I’m braver there? That I’ve come to think of it as home? That I feel more useful warning people about an enemy attack and stiching up wounds at the Castello than when I’m just sitting unappreciated behind an IT desk?_

“No it’s not actually. We’re going back because we found like the most amazing and perfect guys for us,” Thea interrupted.

_Smart move sis. She’s very invested in our love lives._

They pulled the phone away from them as their mother’s excited screams, “Oh I’m so happy for both of you I thought for sure you were going to die alone, actually mostly you Felicity, but I was worried for both of you. Of course you have to go back don’t let me stop you! Send me some pictures of my grandchildren. Oh wait you won’t be able to do that. Why don’t you just describe the guys so I can just picture them in my mind---“

The person who had left to get their food walked over and held up the bag.

“Look mom, we have to go, but just remember that we love you.”

“I love you too.”

The phone clicked and Felicity sighed.

_She might be a little crazy but it’s going to be weird never talking to her again._

Once they had been given their food, the professor and QC researcher sat them down to discuss certain details of their return.

“While I have no idea why you would possibly want to return, I feel obligated to allow you to do so, seeing as we didn’t exactly ask you if you wanted to be brought back to the present,” the guy from QC began.

“We aren’t sure how you being there could alter the historical timeline but it’s important that you take certain precautions,” the professor added, “You can’t introduce concepts, technologies, etc, before their time. Does anyone know that you’re from the future?”

“Just two people,” Felicity answered.

“Keep it that way,” the professor instructed.

“We’re going to try and get you back as close to the point of your departure but we can’t promise exact accuracy, seeing as this is still experimental technology,” the QC researcher explained.

_Oh great. What if they put us in the wrong time and Oliver’s a teenager, or an old man? Awkward._

“Now if you’ll just come this way…” they stood up and followed him over to the device.

Felicity turned to Thea, “You ready?”

Thea grabbed her hand, “Yeah.”

A QC staff person flipped a switch and they walked through a beam of light…

* * *

 

 “Ahhhhhh!”

Felicity heard Thea yell as they tumbled down a hill, limbs flying everywhere and her dress getting caught underneath her. She rolled all the way to the bottom and was stopped by a boot. She looked up into the very perplexed face of Sir John.

“Lady Felicity? Are you alright?” he asked, reaching down to help her up.

_Okay he knows who I am so we didn’t get put back to before we had been here before, that’s good._

“Yes, thank you. We we’re on our way back to the Castello and I’m afraid we tripped and that’s how you found us rolling down the hill,” she replied.

_Classy, elegant, ladies that we are._

She glanced around and noticed that there was a patrol of knights with him but none of them were Oliver or Roy. It seemed like it was cooler than when they had left and the leaves on the trees were brilliant shades of orange and red.

_Have we been gone to them for a few weeks? Months?_

“Were you successful in finding your mother?” John spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts.

_Huh?_

“Oliver said that you had heard word of your mother and had gone off to see if you could find her…” he continued.

_Oh okay, I guess that’s how he explained us basically vanishing into thin air._

“She is well, but unfortunately her business is keeping her traveling far away so we weren’t able to see her,” Thea answered, coming up behind her.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, let’s get you back to the Castello, I can think of a few people who will be very eager to see you.”

The ride back to the Castello seemed to take forever and Felicity could feel a range of emotions brewing inside of her. On one hand, she was excited to see Oliver. Even though she had only been gone for a few hours it felt like it had been longer. Which was why, one the other hand, she was nervous. It had definitely been longer than a few hours here and she was worried that something might have changed for him in that time.

_What if he’s moved on? But John said there were people who were eager to see us… I hope coming back wasn’t a mistake._

When they rode up to the gates, she spotted Oliver amongst a group of men who were sparring. They locked eyes and any doubts she had about whether or not he still loved her flew out the window. She slid down from the horse and ran to him as best as she could with her long skirt.

_Don’t want to have a repeat of the hill incident._

When they reached each other, he lifted her up and placed gentle kisses all over her face and hair.

“You came back,” he sighed into her neck, “I missed you so much.”

“How long was I gone?” she whispered.

“Two of the longest months of my life,” he replied and she groaned.

“Oliver I’m so sorry, I really didn’t try for that to happen. We were only gone but a few hours, they must have not been successful at sending us back to the exact time we left.”

“You won’t leave again though, right?” he pleaded.

“No, I’m not leaving. I can’t leave, because I love you,” she replied.

Oliver grinned and kissed her again, ignoring the hoots and hollers from the other knights.

“How is everyone? Giacinta is well I hope? And Tommy, is his health continuing to improve? What about—“

Oliver interrupted her, “Felicity. Tommy he’s—he’s been captured by the Fiorentini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, lot's of stuff going on in this chapter but I had a lot I needed to cover before we could get on to the next big story arc. That's right, this story is nowhere near over yet :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m really mastering this look. The key is to think “murder” while you stare them down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is up a day late, things got a little busy this weekend. I'm not sure if there will be a Monday update this week, but there will definitely be a new chapter on Wednesday.

“What?” Felicity asked, feeling tears starting to form at the thought of Tommy receiving the same, or worse, treatment in Firenze as her and Thea had.

“His health was good, good enough that he could return to battle. Things have gotten even worse since you’ve been gone. We’ve managed to expose and bring to justice the Siennese traitors thanks to my father’s book, but that’s left us weak. Tommy needed to show that he was strong and that Castello Queen was not being led by someone who was ill.” Oliver explained, “His entire unit was ambushed in the night and taken prisoner. We’ve tried every diplomatic option possible to free them, but the Fiorentini refuse to budge. I’ve been doing my best to shoulder his duties in his absence.”

Felicity could tell that Oliver was emotionally and physically exhausted, her return only bringing a temporary distraction from the reality that they were in the midst of a civil war and his brother was in the hands of the enemy. She placed a reassuring hand on his back, communicating without words that she was there for him.

A servant came out to the courtyard and announced that dinner would be served in an hour, causing Felicity to asses her current appearance.

_A little rough. Oliver must seriously be blinded by love._

There were grass stains and mud on her dress from her tumble down the hill and when she reached up to her hair she could tell it was a frizzy halo around her head, pieces randomly sticking out of the braid she had done hours ago.

_Months ago?_

“I should probably go make myself look a little more presentable,” Felicity commented and headed in the direction of her bedroom.

“Uhh Felicity?”

She turned back to look at Oliver who was awkwardly looking at his feet.

_Did I get kicked out of my room? Did they turn it into a home gym or craft room?_

“I had your things moved to a new room while you were gone. It’s nicer and, well it’s the adjoining suite to mine, but if you want your old room back I understand,” he muttered.

_Ooooh so I wasn’t kicked out, I was upgraded._

“Lead the way,” she smiled and reached for his hand.

He looked up at her in relief and intertwined his fingers with hers. She followed him up a stairwell into a corridor of the Castello she hadn’t been in before and to a set of matching, intricately carved wooden doors.

“These were my mother and father’s rooms. Tommy technically should be the one using them, as they’re intended for the Lord and Lady of the Castello, but he preferred the suites in the north corridor. So now they’re ours.”

_Is this the 14 th century equivalent of an engagement ring, a bedroom? Cause that’s the kind of vibes I’m getting from this whole set up. _

_And if it is, how do you feel about that?_

Felicity wasn’t ready to answer that question yet. On one hand, Oliver was the primary reason she had returned to this century in the first place. However, she wasn’t sure if she had even known him long enough to think about marriage.

Oliver pushed open the door to her room and her jaw dropped. It was by far the most opulent of all the rooms she had occupied, 14th century or 21st century. She tilted her head up to the ceiling and noticed that the whole thing was painted with a mural of the night sky.

“Dad had that done for Mom’s birthday a few years before she died,” Oliver commented.

The massive four poster bed was neatly made with rich covers and overflowing with plush pillows. A wardrobe was propped open slightly and Felicity could see all her gowns hanging neatly inside. Walking over to the window, she looked out and was greeted with a beautiful view of the surrounding countryside.

_I could definitely get used to this..._

She felt Oliver come up behind her and wrap his arms loosely around her waist. They stood for a few moments in silence, just looking out the window, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

_…And this. Who else are you going to marry in this century anyway?_

Oliver untangled himself from her and she felt a chill at the lack of his presence. Winter was coming and the air coming in the open window made her shiver. She hoped Tommy was imprisoned somewhere that was at least warm; the cage her and Thea had been held in could only have been made more miserable by cold.

“Giacinta will be happy to see you, I’ll be back soon to walk with you to dinner,” Oliver announced, breaking her from her thoughts, before heading through the door that connected their rooms. She was wondering what his room looked like when Giacinta excitedly flung open her door.

“Lady Felicity!” she exclaimed and practically skipped into the room to give her a hug, “Oh I missed you so much!”

Giacinta pulled back and awkwardly brushed her hands on the front of her dress, “I’m sorry that was inappropriate of me, I sometimes forget I’m your servant.”

Felicity grabbed her hands, “Giacinta, you’re one of my best friends. I missed you too.”

_I prefer to think of you as more like my one woman glam squad and not my servant anyway._

“So then may I make a best friend kind of statement?”

Felicity nodded curiously.

“Oliver wants to marry you.”

_Yeah I was gathering that._

“He moved you into this suite, that’s a pretty big deal. Not to mention how sad he was the whole time you were gone. Now that you’re back, he’s going to want to keep you at his side forever,” Giacinta continued and nudged her excitedly, before walking over to the wardrobe to sift through her gowns.

Felicity sprawled out on the big bed and watched as Giacinta held out different options for dinner. Several new ones had been added to her collection in the time that she had been gone. They finally decided on an emerald green dress with lace sleeves and a beaded waistband. Giacinta took the dress she had had on and muttered something about the laundry maids having a fit over the grass stains, before helping her into her new gown. Moving over to the huge dressing table that matched the bed, she sighed at the state of Felicity’s frazzled hair before attacking it with her skilled hands. Somehow managing to wrangle her curls into an elegant side sweep, she finished the look with a jewel encrusted comb.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Felicity announced gratefully as she peered into the mirror.

There was a knock on the connecting door and Giacinta winked at her before slipping out into the hallway.

* * *

 

After dinner, Felicity was greeted by several new residents that had arrived at the Castello since she had been gone. With all the unrest, Castello Queen was one of the few strongholds left and many people flocked there. She was making her way across the room to talk to Thea when she was stopped by two men.

“Lady Felicity, we know of a way to free Lord Thomas,” the one whispered urgently.

“Oh?” she asked curiously.

“Our eldest brother was in his unit, we are most eager to see them all brought home. We’ve brought our plan to Sir Oliver’s attention before but have been denied,” the other man explained.

“Why?”

“There is only one thing that will entice the Fiorentini into reopening negotiations. You and your sister. Your ties to Castello Queen as well as your adoration by the Siennese people make you a valuable bartering chip,” he answered.

_Well than duh Oliver wasn’t super eager to go along with that plan. First of all, we’ve been gone for the past 2 months so it wasn’t an option until now anyway. And second of all, he wants to wife me not hand me over to the bad guys._

“Obviously we would use you as bait, and not actually hand you over,” the man continued, “But Sir Oliver has adamantly refused anything that would put you into danger. It’s the only chance of bringing Lord Thomas and many other men home to their families m’lady. You must help us to convince him.”

Felicity reluctantly agreed with them. It did seem like it could work, she had witnessed Oliver and Roy and the other men’s skill in dangerous situations before. If anyone could pull this off it would be them. Convincing Oliver to use her as bait would be the hard part.

“Request an audience with Sir Oliver on the morrow and we will discuss this further,” she concluded and the men nodded before disappearing back into the crowd. She had lost track of Thea during her conversation so she resumed her scanning of the room. Spotting her leaning across a table deep in conversation with Roy, she decided to just talk to her later. Her cooperation with the plan was necessary and she worried that she might not be as willing, seeing as she hadn’t ever had much of an opportunity to get to know Tommy.

_They would get along well though, she’s always wanted an older brother. Which is why we need to bring him back_.

Oliver approached her and she tried to pretend that she wasn’t keeping anything from him.

_Shouldn’t be too hard. You lied to him for a long time. Which is why you should just tell him about this. It’s not really a secret though. He’ll find out tomorrow._

“M’lady, you look tired, are you ready to retire for the evening?”

She reached out for his extended arm, “Take me to bed m’lord.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her mischievously and she felt her face redden.

“To my bed. My bedroom. Escort me to my bedroom. Please,” she amended.

 He pulled her into his side and they headed off towards their rooms. On the walk there, Oliver filled her in on things that she had missed while she was gone, reminded her that they needed to go see Conte Lerici soon, and told her about an artist who had visited and was going to start a new mural in the banquet hall. Long before she was ready to say goodnight, they arrived at their rooms. She was about to open her door when Oliver spun her around and pressed her into it.

“It’s been too long without a goodnight kiss,” his voice sounded deep and husky and she bit her lip expectantly as she looked up into his darkening eyes.

Their lips crashed into each other, frantically trying to make up for the time apart, so long for him despite how short for her. Once the initial rush of emotion burned out, they slowed and lazily took turns pressing kisses to foreheads, and necks, and collarbones. For Oliver, it was what he needed to be reassured that she was real after seeing her literally disappear into thin air. She was running kisses along his stubbled jaw line when a startled squeak broke them apart.

“I am so sorry,” Felicity heard Giacinta whisper anxiously from the end of the corridor, “I didn’t mean to interrupt; I was just coming to see if Lady Felicity needed anything before bed.”

“It’s alright Giacinta, I was just saying goodnight,” Oliver answered before pressing one last kiss to her forehead and entering his own room.

Felicity ushered Giacinta into her room and sat in a daze as she removed the pins from her hair and unlaced her dress.

_It’s good to be home._

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast Felicity was on edge despite Thea’s reassurances that the plan had the potential to be successful. She knew Oliver wouldn’t be happy that she had gone behind his back and agreed to support a plan he had already refused.

They were sitting at their table when a servant came and announced the men’s arrival. Felicity watched Oliver’s face as they walked in and she cringed at the way his eyes narrowed.

“I thought I already told you that there was no point in presenting your plan to me again. My position on the matter has not changed,” Oliver growled.

“Yes Sir, but what of Lady Felicity’s opinion,” one of the men replied and she felt every eye at the table trained on her.

“I haven’t even bothered to discuss this with her because there is no way I would ever---“

Felicity placed a hand on his to stop him and spoke up softly, “They discussed the plan with me last night Oliver. Thea and I are in agreement that it is the best way to try and reopen the negotiations for Tommy.

His face clouded with anguish, “I just got you back; I can’t put you in harm’s way. How could you even consider this?”

“It’s time to bring Tommy home, if I can have a part in making that happen, I’m willing to do so. This isn’t the first time we’ve done something like this. Remember rescuing Thea from Castello Merlyn? How is this any different?”

“Those were different times. They thought of you as nothing but two naïve and weak women. Now they know that you are strong and cunning, She Wolves, they will not let their defenses down,” Oliver argued.

“Then I suppose we’ll need a very good plan,” Felicity concluded unwaveringly.

* * *

 

They arrived in a neutral city three days later where the negotiations would take place. The plan was to drag the negotiations long into the night so that they could retrieve Tommy and the other men and escape under the cover of darkness. Oliver helped her down from her horse and they walked into the palazzo. Felicity glanced over at his hand that wasn’t holding hers and noticed that his fingers were rubbing together in the way that they do when he’s nervous.

“It’s going to be alright,” she whispered reassuringly.

He nodded but didn’t respond and Felicity felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

They were ushered into the banquet hall by the owner of the palazzo and Felicity surveyed the men from Firenze who were seated there. Lord Foraboschi, Lord Lance, Lord Vannuci--

_Oh guess he’s officially switched sides now._

And Lord Palmer.

_Lord Jerkface my old friend._

Lord Foraboschi stood up and circled around the table to shake Oliver’s hand.

"Greetings Sir Oliver--"

“Where’s my brother?” Oliver growled.

“He’s resting in another room,” Lord Foraboschi reassured, “The rest of the men from his unit are in the dungeons below. You’ll forgive us for not offering the same treatment to common knights as to Lord Thomas.

“Lady Felicity and Lady Thea will see to him while we negotiate,” Oliver replied gruffly.

Two guards walked over to escort them to Tommy and Oliver reluctantly released her hand.

When the guards swung open the door, Felicity’s breath caught in her throat. Tommy was reclined on a settee and looked in even more dire shape than he had been when she first arrived at Castello Queen. He had obviously received cruel treatment in Firenze, as evidenced by his bruised and battered flesh. His breathing was shallow and ragged and she could tell he had lost a lot of the weight that she had helped him put back on.  

“Oh Tommy,” she muttered and strode over to his side.

“Felicity,” he coughed out.

Laying a hand across his forehead, she cringed at the heat radiating off of him. She rattled off a list to Thea of things they needed to do for him and the two of them set to work. After an hour, Tommy had fallen asleep and Oliver and Roy entered the room to assess the situation.

“Oliver, I don’t think we’ll be able to escape with him. He won’t survive a rough journey. We need to play along, let them take us, let you take him home carefully. Even then he might not make it,” Felicity sighed.

“Well, this certainly changes the deal. We were assured he was treated with the respect a lord deserves in his imprisonment,” Oliver replied.

_Ahh yes, because respect and honesty are definitely their strong suits._

“Come, we need to return to the negotiations. All of us,” Oliver continued and they followed him out of the room.

They seated themselves at the table and Felicity leveled each of the Firenze lords with her best intimidation stare.

_I’m really mastering this look. The key is to think “murder” while you stare them down._

“I am once again going to offer a large sum of gold in return for my brother and the other men from his unit,” Oliver began.

“And I am once again going to remind you that nothing short of the Ladies Smoak will be an acceptable currency,” Lord Vannuci countered.

“It would be one thing if my brother was in good condition, but you are offering him up to us half dead. It is not an equal trade in the slightest,” Oliver argued.

“Fine, we only require Lady Felicity in exchange then, “ Lord Foraboschi replied.

“Forgive me for not being eager to hand her over to you when the last time she was in Firenze she was put in a cage,” Oliver bit out.

“Which is why we’ve come up with an option that will insure she will be well treated,” Lord Lance spoke up, “Lord Palmer has generously agreed to take Lady Felicity’s hand in marriage.”

_What. The. Frack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you could leave a quick comment letting me know if you're still interested in the story :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. I might cry. Actually I really might cry because I’m being forced into an arranged marriage with Lord Jerkface. Arranged marriage. Blegh."

Felicity could sense Oliver’s entire body tense up as he gripped the arms of his chair. She stole a glance at him and saw that he had the same murderous and disgusted expression on his face as her. 

_Maybe I should rename Lord Jerkface, Lord Steal Yo Girl._

“I know it would be a great sacrifice for the both of you, but Lady Felicity would be safe under my care and in my home. It could be a bridge of peace between our two factions and your brother would be restored to you,” Lord Palmer continued.

_It’s one thing to turn yourself over as a prisoner that can be rescued. It’s a whole other thing to get stuck as the wife of someone you don’t even know._

“A decision like this cannot be made lightly, you’ll give me an hour?” Felicity spoke up.

“It’s not really your decision to make—

_Umm hello. Yes it is. I’m the one getting hitched here._

\--- these are the dealings of men, not a woman. No matter how important she thinks she is, even a She Wolf must bow to the wills of men,” Lord Vannuci replied.

_Excuse me?_

Oliver pushed back forcefully on the table and stood up, “I will not tolerate this disrespect. Lady Felicity will be given the time she needs to make a decision.”

 “Certainly, take the entire night actually. After sleeping in the dungeons, perhaps Lady Felicity will come to her senses and realize that the offer we have presented is a good one,” Lord Foraboschi supplied, in an attempt to smooth things over.

_They want to keep us locked up here overnight. They must have realized we might attempt escape._

“And if my brother is no longer living in the morning?” Oliver asked.

“There will be no need for further discussion. You will be sent home with his corpse for a proper burial and the other men from his unit. Lady Felicity will come with us to Firenze in return for our troubles, whether she desires to be Lord Palmer’s bride or not. Her fate remains in her own hands as long as Tommy lives,” Lord Foraboschi concluded and waved his hand for guards that surrounded them and transported them to the dungeons where John and the rest of the men they had brought with them, as well as the members of Tommy’s unit, were being held as well. The dungeon was composed of one large cell and Felicity hoped that there weren’t any actually dangerous prisoners being held there that wouldn’t be safely separated from them by bars.

Once they were in the cell Oliver walked over to the corner and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Felicity approached him tentatively and joined him so their knees were touching and her head was rested on his shoulder.

“This isn’t what was supposed to happen,” Oliver breathed out in frustration.

“I know. But I don’t think I really have a choice but to go with them. They basically just talked in circles the entire time we were in there. They knew exactly what they were doing in drawing us out here. What I don’t understand is why I’m so valuable to them?”

“If Tommy dies, I will be the Lord of Castello Queen and a member of the city council.”

“Right, what does that have to do with me?”

“And they will take great joy in spinning the truth to make it look like you choose being a lady of Firenze over Sienna. You and your sister still maintain your legendary status despite your recent disappearance. Just like with the cage stunt, this is an attempt to bolster the Fiorentini and weaken morale amongst the Siennese.”

“This is ridiculous. Back in “Normandy””, Felicity made air quotes and Oliver just looked at her in confusion. She clarified, “In my time I’m not even important enough to have someone bring me coffee at work let alone be a valuable pawn in a civil war.”

“I don’t know what coffee is but you deserve someone to bring it to you,” Oliver smiled and patted her knee.

_That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. I might cry. Actually I really might cry because I’m being forced into an arranged marriage with Lord Jerkface. Arranged marriage. Blegh._

A woman’s voice spoke up from somewhere in a shadowed corner, “Sir Oliver? Is that you? Is John with you?”

“Lyla?” Felicity heard John ask, his voice filled with disbelief, from where he was sitting across the room from them. She watched as he stood and made his way over to the woman, carrying one of the torches with him and illuminating her crumpled form on the ground.

Curiosity got the best of her when John pulled her into his arms and gently pushed her hair away from her face before kissing her, “Okay, who’s Lyla?”

“Lady Lyla was John’s wife,” Oliver answered.

“Was?”

“We thought she was dead, she’s been gone for over a year,” Oliver replied and they watched as happy tears streamed down both John and Lyla’s faces, “We’ll definitely be renegotiating to take one more prisoner home with us.”

Felicity couldn’t help but feel happy for them but at the same time a sharp pang went through her as she contrasted their reunion with her and Oliver being torn apart.

Her attention was averted from them when the guards deposited a coughing Tommy into the cell and Felicity leapt to her feet to move to his side.

_Why would they bring him down here? A cold, damp dungeon is definitely not going to up his survival chances. Oh yeah, that’s probably their point._

“Felicity?”

“Yes Tommy?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Wha—“

“Felicity I’m not going to make it,” Tommy silenced her and lifted his hand weakly to grab hers.

“No, no you’re going to be okay. I’m going to go with them and you’re going to go home and Thea will take care of you and you’ll get better,” Felicity pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Oliver, Roy, and Thea joined them and Tommy addressed all of them, “Felicity, you gave me more days than I was ever meant to have and I thank you for that. Thea, I didn’t have much of a chance to get to know you but I’m sure you’re just as amazing as your sister, take good care of this one,” Tommy tipped his head towards Roy, “Roy, Oliver’s going to need you more than ever, be the leader I know you can are. And Oliver—“

“Tommy,” Oliver interrupted him his voice thick, “Don’t talk like this, you’re going to be fine.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with you on that one,” Tommy fell into another fit of chest wracking coughs and Felicity cringed, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Oliver replied and Felicity could see the tears had finally let loose, spilling down his cheeks.

“You’re going to lose Felicity because of me,” Tommy breathed out hoarsely, “I was jealous of you. Jealous that I was sick and you were going to have everything I was supposed to have. My title and Laurel, I loved her before we found out she was evil. I wanted to prove that I wasn’t weak. Not to show Sienna that Castello Queen was strong, but to remind them that I was in charge, not you.  I went back out too soon, I wasn’t ready to fight again and I got myself captured. I’m so sorry.”

Oliver shook his head, “No, no this is not your fault. Tommy?”

Tommy’s eyes had closed and Felicity panicked at the eerie silence that had filled the room, now devoid of Tommy’s raspy breathing.

“Tommy, open your eyes,” Oliver pleaded.

“Oliver—“Felicity spoke up softly.

“Tommy, please,” Oliver ignored her and put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.

…

…

…

But there was no response.

Oliver crumpled to the ground and Felicity started rubbing circles on his back.

“He wasn’t just my brother. He was my best friend,” Oliver choked out.

“I know.”

“He died thinking I was angry with him,” Oliver continued, his voice wracked with grief.

“That’s not true,” Felicity replied soothingly, “You made it clear to him that you weren’t.”

Guards came in and retrieved Tommy’s body to be prepared for the trip back to Castello Queen and Felicity lost track of the long hours of the night that passed before she finally fell into an uneasy, dream filled sleep on the floor.

* * *

 

_She was lying on a blanket underneath one of the large trees just a few yards from the Castello walls. The sun shone warm on her face and she sighed contently as she watched Oliver shoot arrows at the sunflowers that were gently rocking in the breeze. He was showing off and she knew it, so now it was her turn. Grabbing her bow and quiver that were lying beside her she walked over to where he was standing. Knocking an arrow she aimed at a sunflower that was several yards beyond the row he was targeting. Feeling the breeze and remembering to breathe, she let the arrow fly. Oliver let out an impressed grunt as they watched it strike the center of the flower, sending seeds flying. He shot her a challenging glance as he knocked one of his own arrows and sent it sailing into a flower beyond hers. She retaliated and sent an arrow into an even farther flower._

_“I can go all day,” she teased him with a smirk._

_“So could I, but I think that we could better occupy our time with a little something else,” he responded and she raised her eyebrows. He dropped his bow and moved towards her to scoop her up. She let her own bow clatter to the ground as he carried her bridal style towards the Castello. Ignoring the mischievous smiles and whispers, they made their way up to their bedrooms. He pushed open the door to her room with his foot and nestled her down into the bed. He hovered over her and she reached up to tug at the hemline of his shirt. Sensing her wordless request he removed it and tossed it to the floor. She bit her lip as she took in his chiseled torso and traced the grooves of his muscles with her fingers. He hooked his fingers under the neckline of her gown and tugged it down, leaving her collarbone and shoulders bare to be peppered with kisses.  She was tilting her head back to give him access to her neck when the scene suddenly faded to black._

* * *

 

She woke up wrapped in Oliver’s arms and for a second she deceived herself into thinking they were snug in her four poster bed back at the Castello. Reality hit quickly and hard when a guard came barreling into the room and hauled her to her feet and towards the door.

 Oliver sprung up quickly and shoved the guard aside, “Wait. Give the lady a moment to say her goodbyes.”

Thea approached her first and enveloped her in a hug, “What am I going to do without you?”

“You’re going to be alright. You’re strong and our family is bigger than just the two of us now; you’ve got people who will take care of you. Maybe grow your hair out a bit so Giacinta can still have someone’s hair to turn into artwork,” Felicity tried to joke to keep herself from crying.

Thea nodded and Felicity brushed the tears from her face before continuing, “I’m not going to go down without a fight. The Bridezilla is going to emerge in such full force they’ll be shipping me back home in no time.”

“I hope you’re good at acting then because I’ve seen your wedding Pinterest board. Cute, backyard wedding does not usually spawn a Bridezilla,” Thea whispered in English.

Felicity snorted, “I think I can pull it off.”

She turned to Roy next and gave him a quick hug, “Be good to my baby sis or I give her my permission to kick your butt.”

“Yes m’lady,” Roy replied with a grin before his face turned serious, “I’m going to miss you, this isn’t fair.”

Felicity shrugged sadly before directing her attention towards Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close.

“We’re going to come for you,” he whispered, “This won’t be a wedding done discretely along the road to Firenze at the first encounter of a priest. They will want it to be ceremonious which will buy us time but you need to look for your own opportunities to escape as well.”

Felicity nodded into his chest and he removed one of his hands from her back to cup her chin. Tilting her face up to meet his he kissed her softly, “This isn’t goodbye.”

_It better not be. I want to turn those sweet dreams into reality._

She was leaning back in for another kiss when the guard coughed and they were reminded of his presence.

“Lord Palmer is eager to begin the journey to Firenze, I will need to escort Lady Felicity to him now,” he announced.

Oliver reluctantly released her and the guard grabbed her arm.

_Let the nightmare road trip commence._

* * *

 

Lord Palmer was waiting for her out in the courtyard beside two horses, “M’lady, if I might help you up onto your horse---“

Felicity ignored him and swung up onto her horse on her own, silently applauding herself for a rare moment of gracefulness.

_I can get up on a horse myself thank you very much. As previously stated, the only reason I let Oliver occasionally help me is because I like his hands around my waist. Your hands need to stay far, far away from me._

They rode for a few hours in silence despite Lord Palmer’s many attempts to start conversation, before stopping for a break in a clearing and Felicity wondered if she should just make a break for it now. The guards that quickly formed a tight circle around the perimeter of the clearing forced her to abandon that idea. 

She sat down by the small creek and let the cool water ripple over her feet.

_I could seriously use a pedicure. Should have done that while I was back in Starling. And dyed my hair too. Do you think the QC people could send me some bleach?_

 Lord Palmer strode over and joined her. When he attempted to reach for her hand she quickly retracted it and interlocked her own fingers together.

“Lady Felicity, I think you will find that we have much in common and that this union can be one of joy if you allow it. What is it you desire from life? A grand Castello on the coast somewhere? Children? What would bring you happiness?” he implored.

She looked up at him incredulously, “If you actually wanted to make me happy Lord Palmer—“

“Please call me Ray, Lord Palmer is a bit formal for a husband nay?”

She did her best to keep her eyes from rolling, “If you want to make me happy Ray, you’ll allow me to return to the man that I love.”

“I’m sorry that I cannot do that. I myself have lost the woman that I loved, the woman I saw my future with. Though the loss still pains me greatly, my work in bringing peace to Toscana has filled me with renewed purpose. Our wedding will be one more step in peace between the Siennese and Fiorentini. I’m ready to love again; perhaps you can open your heart to someone new?”

_Playing the sympathy card. I would feel bad for you if you weren’t a jerk._

_Oh wait, what’s he doing?_

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that he was moving in close, almost like he was going to—

She pushed him backwards forcefully, “I would like to establish some ground rules Ray. I will play along with this marriage charade because I need to if I want to stay alive but there will be no feelings, or heart to heart talks, and absolutely no displays of affection. I stand very firm on that last point.”

Standing up, she returned to her horse, “I’m ready to keep going now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the books, you will be relieved to know that things are going to go a little differently in this part because I've set Lord Palmer's character up differently than Lord Greco and quite frankly the part of the book that these next few chapters are based on just made me angry so I'm not going to do that to you :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give it a few hundred years. I got two words for you my friend. Yoga. Pants."

They rode into Firenze late in the afternoon and were greeted by Lord Foraboschi and Lord Vannuci who had arrived before them because they left immediately after the negotiations yesterday.

“Everything is arranged. The wedding will take place this evening,” Lord Vannuci announced, “Lord Lance has graciously offered his palazzo for her to be prepared for the ceremony.”

Felicity was pretty sure her face could not look more disgusted. And panicked.

_The wedding is tonight? I thought I would have a little more time to, ya know, avoid the whole thing._

“Don’t fret m’lady, we’ve spared no expense in making your wedding the spectacle of the century,” Lord Foraboschi added. 

_Ahh yes, because that’s what I’m worried about. That I won’t have a bridal magazine worthy wedding._

_Well you were going to go with the Bridezilla strategy..._

“Shouldn’t I have gotten to be involved in the planning? I have some very specific requests for how I want things to go. I had pictured ice sculptures, a wolf for me, what animal do you think would best represent you Ray?”

Lord Palmer looked at her blankly and she plowed on.

“Not to mention the flowers, I envisioned flowers imported from my home in Normandy. And for the reception, only the finest musicians in Toscana will do and I’d like them to prepare a special song, specially written just for our union. Oh and my gown, of course I’d like something very dramatic but simple and elegant as well, perhaps a very pale blue color? And then---“

“I’m afraid we can’t cater to all your requests Lady Felicity. It’s imperative that this wedding occurs in a timely fashion and I think you’ll find what we’re prepared to be suitable,” Lord Vannuci cut her off, “Now if you’ll just go with these men here, they will show you to your room.”  

Lord Palmer turned to her, “I will see you soon m’lady. I promise that our honeymoon will be everything you’ve ever dreamed of, even if the ceremony cannot.”

_I really, really doubt that. Seeing as never in my wildest dreams had I imagined being with you on my honeymoon. And I don’t mean that in a good way._

She was taken to Palazzo Lance and escorted up to a room filled with a small army of waiting servants. Hanging in the corner was a beaded and appliquéd and embroidered sapphire blue gown with an accompanying lace veil that Felicity deemed way too gaudy.

_I’m glad Romana will be making my real wedding dress for my real wedding because whoever the seamstress is around here does not understand how to use a delicate hand with embellishments._

A large bath was releasing ripples of steam into the room and despite her desires to raise a metaphorical middle finger to this whole situation and roll down the aisle in her filthy “slept in a dungeon” state, she had to admit the warm water looked very inviting.

“Could I have a moment of privacy to bathe?” she asked.

The servants looked around awkwardly and one finally spoke up, “We were told not to leave you alone, m’lady.”

“I’m quite capable of bathing on my own and I’m sure that there are a multitude of guards waiting outside my door so you shouldn’t worry about me trying to escape,” Felicity replied dryly.

The servants quickly scurried out the door and Felicity exhaled tiredly. Slipping out of her dress, she jumped when the door opened again.

She spun around and drew her dress up around her, “Excuse me?”

A girl who looked about her age was standing in the entryway with an amused look on her face, “Sorry, I should have knocked.”

“I said I didn’t want any help getting ready,” Felicity explained.

“Oh I’m not a servant, I’m Sara,” the girl smiled and curtsied, a look of quiet rebellion flashing in her eyes.

“Okay, Sara. Can I help you?”Felicity asked.

“Actually I was planning on helping you. Not with getting ready, but with getting out of here.”

“Ummm?”

“I’m not okay with what my family has gotten themselves involved in with these Fiorentini. The killing, deception, women being forced into arranged marriages, yeah you’re not the first, and cruelty.”

“Wait, your family?”

“Sara Lance.”

“Oh. Laurel never mentioned a sister. Not that we really talked or anything so she didn’t exactly have an opportunity to bring it up. Stealing her man, even though technically I didn’t steal him from her because you can’t actually steal someone, Oliver wanted to be with me and besides she was totally just deceiving him so that she could become powerful and overtake the Castello, but obviously you knew that and anyway I’m not sure where I’m even going with this anymore.”

_Okay now she probably thinks you’re crazy and is not going to help you._

“You’re cute,” Sara replied with a little smile and Felicity relaxed.

“So if you’re not okay with what you’re family is doing, why haven’t you left yet?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried. They keep a close eye on me though, which is why this wedding is a perfect distraction.”

“I’m pretty sure taking the bride to be with you is not going to help your cause,” Felicity argued half heartedly.

“No woman should have to suffer at the hands of men. Besides, it’ll be more fun if I’m not alone,” Sara tossed over her shoulder as she walked over to a trunk to receive a bundle, “I stashed this here last night after I heard you were going to be arriving today.”

Felicity took the bundle from her and found a pair of leggings and a long tunic, as well as two daggers.

“You do realize I’m not actually capable of defending myself with these,” Felicity commented and picked up the daggers.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find a bow and arrow that would be suited to your size. Girls wielding weapons isn’t exactly encouraged around here.  If you do need to protect yourself though, instinct will kick in,” Sara replied with a shrug.

_I hope so._

Sara gestured for her to change and Felicity shed her underdress to slip the leggings on. When she pulled the tunic over her head, Sara tossed her a piece of leather cording to cinch it at the waist and sheaths for the daggers.

“Good, now follow me. I have to get a few things from my room,” Sara said as she moved towards one of the walls. She pressed on one of the panels and it swung open to reveal a narrow hallway.

_Whoa. This is totally fulfilling my Harry Potter dreams right now._

Sara grabbed her hand and led her through the darkness until they reached another panel where she stopped. When they walked into Sara’s room they could hear guards running and shouting through the hallways.

“I thought we would have more time before they put the whole place on lockdown. I guess they thought you were a quick bather. We have to hurry,” Sara whispered as she grabbed a long wooden staff and her own bundle. They retreated back into the secret hallway and she changed out of her dress.

“Don’t you wish we could dress like this all the time instead of those cumbersome gowns?” Sara commented as she fumbled to tie her tunic in the dark and slung a bag across her shoulders.

_Give it a few hundred years. I got two words for you my friend. Yoga. Pants._

“So.. what’s with the staff?” Felicity asked as they continued down the hallway.

“You’ll see in 3, 2, 1…”

They exited the hallway and into an alleyway where Sara proceeded to take out the two guards standing watch.

“Nice,” Felicity complimented as she took off in a run in the direction Sara was leading.

“Thanks, I had… a friend, who taught me that,” Sara replied and Felicity noted a tone of sadness in her voice.

They kept to the shadows as they ducked in and out of alleyways and towards the exterior wall of the city. Felicity recognized some of the places from the last time she fled this city. Fortunately this time she wasn’t dehydrated and starving.

_Kinda wish Oliver was carrying me though. This girl is a lot quicker and more agile than I am. There’s a reason I never played sports._

She watched as Sara scrambled up the city wall, her hands and feet somehow finding the perfect holds. Taking a deep breath she followed and Sara helped her up over the top. She peered over the edge of the other side and her breath caught in her throat as she saw how far of a drop it was.

_Please tell me we’re not jumping._

“Ok so we’re going to have to jump—“

_Frack._

“But do you see that big pile of hay they have stockpiled for the horses?” Sara pointed out, “Just kind of roll into that and you should be okay.”

_Should be okay? Not instilling a whole lot of confidence here Sara._

Sara leapt first and Felicity gripped the edge tightly as she watch her break her fall with her shoulder and roll of the pile of hay onto the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief when Sara rose to her feet and grinned reassuringly. 

_Here goes nothing._

She hopped over the ledge and tried to control her flailing limbs as she neared the ground. Leaning into her shoulder as Sara had done she smacked hard into the hay but managed to roll off and stand up with all of her bones intact.

_Not super graceful, but I’m alive so I’m going to mark this one down as a victory._

There was a large stretch of open field that they needed pass through next and Felicity worried that they would be spotted despite the rapidly dimming daylight.

“How are we going to cross the river?” she asked remembering the boat ride that concluded their escape from Firenze before.

 “We’re not. We’re going to go parallel to it. It turns into a small stream a few miles into the woods,” Sara replied as they continued running. Felicity was relieved when they reached the woods and she no longer felt so exposed. They slowed their pace a bit as they worked their way through the deep underbrush, being careful not to turn their ankles on exposed roots and stones. After traveling a good distance, the sun had completely dipped below the horizon and Sara announced that they would stop for the night.

“Aren’t you worried about them catching up to us? Shouldn’t we keep moving?” Felicity asked worriedly.

“You’re tired, if they’re on the right trail they’ll catch up to us even if we’re moving. There’s a cave right over this way that will conceal us. After some sleep we’ll be sharper and ready to keep going,” Sara replied as she felt along a large rock face.

She found the small cave and rolled in, signaling for Felicity to follow. They nestled in together and Felicity felt safe for the first time since being taken from Oliver yesterday. She had found a friend in the most unlikely of places and she was beyond grateful.

Despite being tired, adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and she struggled to fall asleep.

“Sara?”

“Yeah?”

“So your friend, who taught you how to fight…”

“Nyssa,” Sara replied and Felicity could hear the sad smile in her voice as she continued, “We were more than just friends, I loved her. I love her. Her father is a powerful lord from a distant province and his chief export is uhh, highly trained mercenaries. He used to stay at our family’s palazzo when he came into Sienna for business. I didn’t have many friends and my sister was at Castello Queen from a young age so I was lonely but Nyssa and I had an instant connection. Training with her was one of the few things I had to look forward to. Our fathers discovered our relationship and, well to say they disapproved would be an understatement. I was supposed to be preparing to be married off to whichever man could offer my father the best deal for my hand and her father was angry that she had shared her training with an outsider. The visits stopped, we moved to Firenze when my father’s duplicity was exposed, and I had to pretend to be someone that I wasn’t. I have Laurel back now but we have spent so many years apart, our relationship is fractured. So once I get you safely delivered to Castello Queen, I’m off for Roma where I’m meeting Nyssa and we’re going to travel. But enough about me, what about you? Although first, I have to tell you, I used to have the biggest crush on Oliver. Whenever we would visit when we were first setting up the arrangements for Laurel, I would get so excited because I would get to see him. At first, Laurel was going to marry Tommy so I thought that maybe I would get to marry Oliver. Once Tommy became sick though it quickly became clear that was never going to happen. And then I met Nyssa, so everything worked out anyway. How did you meet him? I mean I heard Laurel’s side of the story but she was pretty angry so I doubt it was entirely truthful.”

_Well…. I time traveled, accidentally found myself in the middle of a battle field, oh and he thought I was in my underwear, he felt bad for me so he took me back to the Castello, I ran into him, like literally ran into him, multiple times on accident which he somehow found endearing, we danced and talked for a while at his engagement party and next thing I knew, we were kissing and Laurel was getting pushed out of the picture._

“It’s kind of a long story,” Felicity replied with a yawn.

“I figured, well you can tell me tomorrow because we have a long and boring trek.”

_Yeah you’ll be getting a very edited version._

* * *

Rays of light streamed into the cave early the next morning and Felicity could feel Sara rustling beside her.

“Time to get going,” Sara announced, prodding her in the side when she shut her eyes again, “The sooner we get moving, the sooner you’ll be back home.”

Felicity grunted sleepily but slowly crawled out of the cave. Sara handed her a hunk of bread from her bag and she swallowed it down with a handful of water from the stream which Sara assured her was safe enough to drink.

_I think my Brita filter would say otherwise._

Whether it was drinkable or not, it was narrow enough now to cross and they carefully picked their way over a few large rocks that were sticking out above the surface of the water. Felicity was reminded of the first and last hiking trip she had gone on with some of her friends in high school that had ended unceremoniously when she had slipped on a rock and fallen into a creek. Hopefully history would not repeat itself.

_Okay but technically that hasn’t actually even happened yet. So history wouldn’t be repeating itself. Future me would be repeating history if I did it now._

_Okay time to stop overthinking and focus on the rocks._

They both made it across safely and Felicity reached down to pat the solid, dry ground appreciatively. Sara turned around right at that moment and looked at her strangely before an amused smile flickered across her face and she continued walking. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, they were making good time and Sara was pretty confident that they’d reach the Siennese border by nightfall, when they heard rapidly approaching hoof beats. Sara grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a large tree.

_Maybe it’s a rescue squad from Sienna?_

She peeked out around the tree and quickly pulled her head back, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

_Nope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard for me to write for some reason, writer's block has been killing me lately. The next chapter I'm really excited for though and you'll be getting some Olicity to make up for the lack of it in this chapter. Pretty please leave a review and let me know what you think, they definitely encourage me and help me to push past writer's block :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, that was like a movie worthy line delivery. And the Oscar goes to… Felicity Smoak."

“They definitely came by this way, there are broken twigs, footprints, they weren’t careful in their haste,” Felicity heard one of the Fiorentini knights speak up.

She turned her head slightly to look at Sara and hopefully receive some insight on what their course of action should be.

“They’ve sent out some of their best trackers,” Sara whispered, “We’re going to have to scramble our trail somehow to avoid getting caught and dragged back to Firenze.”

They breathed a collective sigh of relief when the men continued on without discovering them, but they knew they only had a few moments before they would realize that the trail ended and would circle back.

“So you’re saying we should split up,” Felicity replied.

“What? No. That’s a terrible idea,” Sara argued.

“Not permanently, just for a little bit. If we’re walking around separately that will scramble our trail and confuse them.”

Sara sighed, “You’re right. But we need to get moving right now.”

They made plans of where to go and Sara did her best to map out the woods for her in the dirt, marking out a rendezvous spot.

“And if hours go by and one of us doesn’t show?” Sara asked nervously.

“Keep moving towards the border, we’ll eventually meet up,” Felicity answered resolutely.

“Ok, see you in a few hours,” Sara tossed over her shoulder as she walked off in the opposite direction.

Felicity carefully made her way through the woods, doubling back over her trails, swerving around, all while trying not to get lost. After a few hours, she realized that she should have reached the rendezvous spot by now and she tried to find one of the landmarks Sara had pointed out.

_What I wouldn’t do for my tablet and some GPS right now._

She was focusing on picking her way over some fallen branches, and not what was in front of her when she suddenly slammed into something. Someone, actually.

_I really have got to stop doing this._

“The She Wolf has been found,” a man sneered and she looked up into the face of one of the knights, terror flooding her body.

Before he could grab her, she bolted in the opposite direction hoping to catch him by surprise.

_I mean, I’m surprised. I’m trying to outrun a man whose legs are like twice the length of mine._

_Probably not my best idea._

“I found her, this way!” the man shouted and she heard the sound of the other men joining him in pursuit.

_FRACK FRACK FRACK_

She sloshed through a creek and scrambled up a steep hill on the other side, trying to make it difficult for them to follow on horseback. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep up this punishing pace much longer without a break, she spotted some thick undergrowth and rolled underneath it to hide. Thorns scratched her face and neck and she wiped a trail of blood off of her cheek. When her pursuers walked by, she held her breath in anticipation.

“She’s here somewhere,” a voice growled, “Spread out and search until she’s found. We will be punished mercilessly if we fail to return Lord Palmer’s bride to him.”

The other men moved away from her but one walked perilously close to where she was concealed. Quietly, she slipped out one of her daggers and gripped it tightly. Once he was in arm’s length from her, she reached out and slashed the back of his ankle. He crumbled to the ground in pain and she used the opportunity to wiggle out from under the brush and continue her mad dash. At this point she could feel a throbbing in her shoulder from where she had most definitely bruised it during her jump off the wall yesterday and all her rolling around had only intensified the injury. Swallowing the pain she focused her mind solely on putting one foot in front of the other.

_Every step gets you closer to home and farther from your nuptials to Lord Jerkface._

She was feeling confident that she had shaken the trackers when she saw two of them coming up on either side of her rapidly out of the corner of her eyes.

“Give it up She Wolf, you don’t want to be too worn out for your wedding night,” one of them taunted and the other laughed and hooted.

_Ahh yes, comedy at its finest. Look at how hard I am laughing._

_No matter what century you’re in there are guys who are mentally still in middle school._

Wedding night or not, she was getting worn out and her chances of escape were slipping from her fingers as they closed in on her. She hoped that Sara had at least made it across the border. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for being overtaken.

* * *

 

To her credit, she didn’t go down without a fight but she was no match for the two large men.

_If I had my bow and my shoulder wasn’t in such awful shape, you both would have had arrows in you._

_Better yet, if I had internet and we were in the digital age I could literally destroy you._

They practically dragged her back into Firenze and deposited her at the feet of Lord Palmer and Lord Lance, her whole body aching.

“Where’s my daughter?” Lord Lance ground out.

“They weren’t together m’lord and we thought Lady Felicity was the more time sensitive prisoner to concentrate our efforts on. We will resume our search immediately now that we’ve delivered her.”

The men left them and Lord Palmer dragged her up to her feet, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Maybe we should talk?” Felicity spoke up tentatively.

“I have plenty of words for you m’lady but none are really suitable for a groom to say to his bride,” he replied harshly.

Felicity recoiled and Lord Palmer sighed, his face softening slightly.

“I was offering you a good deal with this marriage. I couldn’t bear to see you imprisoned cruelly as you were last time and I assure you, you would have been. You’re an impressive woman, intelligent and filled with strength. I thought we might be partners, working together to bring peace to Toscana. I thought you might be able to see past your childish infatuation with Lord Queen and realize that we are a good match. You couldn’t trust me though, couldn’t trust me with your safety and happiness.”

“Ray…”

He held up a hand to silence her, “Nay. The next words you speak will be your vows, I am eager to have this through with before you attempt escape again.”

_Rude. I was going to try and be nice, but I see how it is. Once a Lord Jerkface, always a Lord Jerkface._

He spun on his heel and set off in the direction of where she assumed the ceremony would take place. Two guards flanked her and she followed him until he abruptly stopped.

“Wait. She needs to change, I specifically had that dress made for her and I want her to wear it. I will not wed a bride in man’s clothing.”

_Oh so you’re the mastermind behind that dress. Hate to break it to you but I don’t see Project Runway in your future._

The guards nodded and steered her off in the direction of Palazzo Lance. Hastily, a few servants started to strip her of her clothes and she winced at their rough treatment.

“Might I just leave these leggings on under my dress?” she asked and a servant reluctantly agreed, not interested in wasting any more time anyway.  

The gown was lowered over her head and she bit back a grimace as the lace dug into her bruised shoulder. She sneaked a glance in the small mirror in the room and sighed at the reflection looking back at her. Blood and dirt streaked her face and her hair was in a curly, frizzy, halo around her face and filled with twigs and leaves. Without even bothering to do anything about her appearance, they pushed her out the door and back to the guards.

_Giacinta would cry to see me looking like this on my wedding day. And not happy tears._

She was walking through the halls when she spotted Laurel peeking her head out of one of the doors, a surprisingly sad and sympathetic look on her face.

When she passed, Laurel whispered, “Is my sister safe? Did she get away?”

Felicity nodded and watched relief flood Laurel’s face before the guards prodded her forward.

_Huh. That was weird. I think Laurel and I just had a moment. Or Laurel and Sara vicariously had a moment via me. Either way, weird._

The sun was setting when they arrived at the dim, candle lit room where the ceremony took place.

Lord Foraboschi surveyed her appearance and his lips curled upward in his snake like grin, “Quite fitting that the She Wolf would look so wild at her wedding.”

Her escape had turned the wedding from the event of the century into a rushed private ceremony, she observed as she scanned the room, with just a few lords and officials as witnesses, as well as some knights standing guard. She made her way down the aisle and tripped over the hem of her skirt, fiddling with something before pulling herself back up off the ground and continuing her stride. At the end of the aisle, Lord Palmer grasped her hand and pulled her towards him.

“You look beautiful?” he whispered and she bit her lip to keep from busting out in laughter.

_Well at least you tried to make that sound sincere. My picture right now could accompany the definition of hot mess in the dictionary._

She turned to look at the priest who had a bored expression on his face.

_Really? This is probably the most exciting ceremony you’ll get to preside over all year. Crazy looking bride being forced to get hitched to basically a stranger. We have reality tv shows about this stuff in my time._

The priest began the formalities and while he droned on in Latin, Felicity was consumed by her thoughts.

_I honestly cannot do this. I did not come to this wifi free time just to be married off to some guy I don’t even know. I went into this thinking I was trading my precious computers for the man of my dreams and I was okay with that. This, this I am not okay with. It’s time to do something She Wolf legend worthy. Sara said instinct would kick in, right?_

She was sliding her dagger, which she had retrieved from its sheath on her leggings when she tripped, down her sleeve and into her free hand when the priest coughed for her attention.

Concealing the blade she looked up at him, “Yes?”

“Uhh m’lady it’s time for your vows. Now if you’ll repeat after me—“

“Nay.”

“What?” Lord Palmer asked gripping her hand even tighter.

“Forgive me m’lord, but I can’t do this. Certainly you desire a different outcome as well?  It’s not fair to you, to be with a wife who doesn’t love you—“

“But mayhap with time—“

“My heart only beats for one man, and it’s not you,” she replied dramatically.

_Wow, that was like a movie worthy line delivery. And the Oscar goes to… Felicity Smoak._

“Would I be foolish to assume that that man is me?” she heard a familiar voice say from the shadows.

_Oliver!_

_Oliver?_

She spun around to see Oliver, Roy, Thea, and Sara emerge into the candle light. Bows, sword, and staff drawn they made quite the formidable scene. Lord Palmer was too shocked to move but Lord Vannuci reached out and drew her to his chest, the flat of a blade pressed to her throat. The few guards that were there engaged her friends in combat while she watched helplessly. Oliver kicked a knight in the chest, sending him sliding across the ground into a stone pillar, before he turned and hit a second guy over the head with his bow. Sara spun around, staff flying, and took out two of the men while Roy made quick work of disarming another.

“Release my sister,” Thea demanded and started to stride towards them.

“Take one more step and I’ll slit her throat,” Lord Vannuci threatened.

Felicity knew it was now or never and she slammed the point of her dagger into his stomach, sending him to the floor and releasing her from his grasp.

She ran forward towards Thea who was making quick work of one of the guards, sending him to the ground as well.

“You shouldn’t have come, how are we going to get out of here?” she asked while the lords and city officials’ yells and demands that they surrender filled the small room. Despite the small crowd at the wedding, they were still going to have a tough time getting out of the city once their presence was made known. She looked around warily and noticed that Lord Foraboschi and Lord Palmer were no longer present and had most likely fled to alert back up.

“Don’t ask me, I have no idea” Thea replied with a shrug before yelling at her to duck so she could slam an approaching knight in the head with the flat of her sword. The room was now silent as everyone had either left or was lying on the ground injured.

“Oliver! We need to get out of here before more men arrive,” Felicity called out to him from across the room.

“Sara, what’s the fastest way out of the city?” he asked.

“This way!” they heard a voice announce from a dark corner.

“Laurel?” Sara asked.

“Yes, come here,” Laurel waved them towards her where she was holding a tapestry aside to reveal a corridor entrance in the stone wall, “One of the women who lives here told me about this tunnel. She used to use it to sneak out to meet her lover, now husband, whose father didn’t get along with hers. But anyway, this will lead you out to the city walls. I’ll try to keep them off your trail. Now go.”

“How can we trust you?” Oliver growled.

_Good question._

“You might think that I’m heartless, but I’ve always done what was necessary for my family. And right now that includes getting my sister to safety. Since you’re with her, I guess you’re getting out safely too,” replied brusquely.

Sara shrugged and led them into the corridor. Once they had made it in several hundred yards, Felicity had to stop and lean up against the wall.

“I’m sorry, I just need a minute,” she breathed out.

Oliver came over and took his first good look at her since crashing the wedding.

Gently running his fingers across the scrapes on her face he asked, “What did they do to you?”

“I’m okay. I just had a little adventure in the woods. Wait until you see what’s underneath this dress. Not that you would be seeing me naked or anything I just meant that—bruises, and stuff,” she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

_I mean, if you want to see me naked I’m okay with that too._

The corners of Oliver’s mouth flicked upward slightly but he ignored her comment, “I thought we were going to be too late. We had to return to Castello Queen to see Tommy’s body buried and I knew that they wouldn’t hold off on the ceremony for very long. I was so relieved when we ran into Sara in the woods.”

“We shouldn’t have split up,” Sara spoke up.

“No, we might both have been captured if we hadn’t. Everything worked out perfectly and I am still a single lady,--

Oliver coughed and she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

\---unmarried lady, so we’re good. I think I’m ready to keep going now,” Felicity straightened up and they continued their trek down the corridor.

* * *

 

The corridor, which was really more of a tunnel, concealed them from the inevitable search party for what felt like a few miles before they arrived at a large wooden door. They pushed on it and discovered that it must be bolted shut from the outside.

_Well that’s unfortunate. Really unfortunate._

_I guess now that the secret lovers are married they don’t need their secret tunnel anymore._

Before she could ask what they were going to do, Oliver and Roy cleared the girls out of the way. Slamming into the door, they sent it flying off the hinges and crashing to the ground. Tentatively they walked out into a dark, deserted piazza.

“Sara do you know where we are?”

“I think so, give me a minute.”

They watched as she scaled one of the walls to get a good vantage point over the city. When she returned to the ground she announced, “Laurel was right, we’re close to the walls. More specifically, an exit that shouldn’t be too heavily guarded and isn’t far from where you tied up your horses.”

_Ohh thank goodness you brought horses with you, I’m pretty sure I’ve ran close to a marathon over the last two days._

They followed Sara as she led them zigzagging through alleys and towards the exit she had spotted. Thankfully, the part of the city that they were in was fairly quiet and it seemed like most of the residents were inside for the night. When they neared the city wall, they saw that there were three knights guarding the way out. Oliver and Roy notched arrows and took care of them before they could sound an alarm. They slipped through the gate and crept along the exterior wall towards their waiting horses. Felicity kept fumbling over her huge, heavy skirt and she paused so she could cut most of the bottom off.

_Did I mention what a good idea keeping these leggings on was? I mean besides the whole dagger thing, buh bye appliqué nightmare._

She balled up the material and stuffed it behind some bushes before jogging a bit to catch up with the group. Relief flooded her when she spotted the horses just a few yards ahead of them, but it faded when she saw two men step out from the wall.

_Seriously? How are two guys actually going to be able to stop us? Just let us go home._

Oliver must have shared the same sentiments because he rammed both of them back into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

“Let’s go,” he announced and swung her up onto his horse. Thea joined Roy on his and Sara took Thea’s horse.

Despite the fact that their breakneck ride towards the woods was anything but smooth, Felicity felt herself relax for the first time since being brought into Firenze yesterday.

_That was just yesterday? I feel like it was a week ago that we were sitting in that dungeon._

She breathed in Oliver’s familiar scent and wrapped her arms around him even tighter, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

_I hope this is the last rescue mission he has to go on for me; I’m so ready to be done with the kidnapping and bargaining and stuff._

She fought to keep herself awake, the last thing she wanted to do was take a tumble off of the horse, but she could feel her tiredness overtaking her.

* * *

 

When she opened her eyes, she realized two things. One, the morning sun was peeking over the horizon—

_Whoa that was a serious nap._

 And two, she was now tied to Oliver, a long strand of rope knotted around their torsos.

Oliver must have felt her moving around so he explained, “You fell asleep and we were worried you were going to slide off so we stopped so Roy could secure you to me.”

“Good idea,” she muttered sleepily, “Are we close to the border?”

“Even better m’lady. Look to your left.”

She tilted her head and saw Castello Queen just a few yards away. They rode into the stables and Oliver untied them. Sliding off the horse, her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground, grabbing Oliver’s arm and dragging him down with her.

“Sorry,” she cringed, “I’m a little stiff.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips before standing and scooping her up, “I suppose I’ll just have to carry you.”

“You love it. You get to show off those big strong muscles,” she teased and poked his arm.

Oliver grinned, “It’s good to have you back home Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to let you know that I'm switching to just two updates a week, Wednesday and Saturday. It was getting really hard to keep up with three chapters a week. I appreciate all of you who have been reading and supporting this story and I hope you won't be too disappointed with one less chapter a week. On the bright side, it will make the story last longer because we're getting into the homestretch :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and the Black Plague is coming soon too by the way.
> 
> Not helpful Felicity.
> 
> I don’t think I can tell you that anyway. Rules of time travel and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up a little late, between the promo which pretty much rendered me useless beyond reblogging gifs of Oliver taking off Felicity's glasses and the holiday weekend productivity was very low lol. I still have some comments to reply to and I will get to those asap. Enjoy the chapter!

Oliver set her down gently once they arrived in the courtyard and Giacinta came running up to her.

“Oh m’lady! You look absolutely dreadful,” she exclaimed before realizing what she said, “I mean you look lovely as always, just a little dirty? I’ll have a bath brought up to your room straight away.”

Felicity laughed, “It’s okay Giacinta, no need to sugarcoat it. And thank you, a bath sounds wonderful.”

_When was the last time I bathed anyway?_

_The fact that I can’t remember is so not good._

Before heading to her room, she turned to Sara, “I can’t thank you enough for everything you did for me. Will you be heading for Roma today, or might you spend a few days here?”

“Nyssa is expecting me, so I should be on my way. I’m sure we’ll find ourselves here at some point though. Goodbye for now Felicity,” Sara replied and enveloped her in a hug.

“You know what would be a good reason for a visit?” Sara whispered, “A wedding.”

She pulled back and winked before turning and heading out the courtyard gate. Felicity looked around for Oliver but when she couldn’t find him she set off for her room. Giacinta was waiting for her with the promised bath that Felicity couldn’t wait to sink into. Giacinta helped her take off what was left of her slashed wedding gown and then Felicity set about peeling off her leggings which were caked with dirt and blood. Her legs were covered in bruises and cuts just as she had expected.

_Never have I been more thankful that floor length gowns are the trend here._

She sneaked a peek in the small mirror and saw that there was a massive purplish blue bruise covering her entire shoulder like a cap sleeve.

_Well that’s attractive._

“M’lady? I know you usually prefer to bathe alone but mayhap I could help you just this once? You seem quite sore, and your hair is going to need some serious work,” Giacinta commented as she reached up and pulled a twig from Felicity’s curls.

Felicity cringed, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

She slid into the large bath tub and closed her eyes as Giacinta gently worked her fingers through her hair, removing the debris from her roll through the woods, and scrubbing her scalp with soap.

The sound of the door opening caused her eyes to fly open, “Hello. Naked.”

“Hello. Sister,” Thea replied and sprawled out on the settee, “I haven’t been up to your new room yet, very fancy.”

“Yeah,” Felicity replied with a sigh as Giacinta poured a pitcher of warm water down the back of her neck to rinse away the soap.

“They’re sending up some breakfast for us, I can only imagine that you’re pretty hungry,” Thea continued as she tilted her head back to look at the mural on the ceiling, “That’s really pretty.”

“Oliver’s mom loved looking at the stars, when she got sick it was harder for her to get outside so Oliver’s dad had it painted as a birthday present,” Felicity commented as she stepped out of the bath and into the plush robe Giacinta handed her, “And yeah, I’m starving. I think the last thing I ate was a piece of bread, two days ago? Maybe?”

“I had your gowns laundered while you were away, I’m going to go retrieve them while you eat,” Giacinta mentioned as she exited the room.

As soon as she left, a kitchen servant arrived with a breakfast tray and Thea hopped up to accept it. Felicity did her best to not totally shovel the food into her mouth while Thea talked, “So I guess the only thing you missed was Tommy’s funeral, which was really sad. Like I didn’t even know him and I was bawling because I tell ya, when you see a bunch of big tough dudes weeping it does stuff to you. We set off for Firenze right after that. Your escape attempt delaying the ceremony by a day was what allowed us to get there in time.”

“I wish I could have been there for Oliver, during the funeral,” Felicity said as she took a sip of her wine.

_Wine as an acceptable breakfast beverage. I love the 14 th century. _

“Honestly, I don’t think he’s really allowed himself to grieve yet. There was just so much stuff going on with everyone looking to him now as lord of the castello, not to mention the fact that we had no idea if you had already been forced to say your I do’s. It might be a good idea for the two of you to go out to Tommy’s grave today if you’re up for it,” Thea advised.  

Giacinta came back into the room, her arms piled high with gowns, and Thea stood up to leave, announcing that she was going to spar with Roy.

“Try not to hurt him too badly,” Oliver commented as he walked through the door.

“Yes sir,” Thea replied, tossing him a mischievous grin as she skipped out of the room.

Oliver sunk down into Thea’s vacated spot on the settee and pulled her legs up onto his lap. Her robe slipped to the side a little and she cringed at the sight of her battered legs peeking out.

_Not to mention hairy. Although I have to say, shaving is not something I have missed one bit._

Apparently the condition of her legs didn’t deter Oliver as he proceeded to run his fingers gently along her shin, “What are your plans for the day m’lady?”

“I was hoping we might go out to Tommy’s grave, so I can pay my respects,” Felicity suggested tentatively.

Oliver’s fingers stilled as he sighed and closed his eyes, “Are you sure you’re up for that?”

“Are you?” she asked and reached down to take his hand in hers.

“Yes. I need to. At the funeral, everyone was looking to me to be the leader and the whole thing was just kind of a blur because as soon as it was over we were riding for Firenze.”

“Yeah, that’s what Thea said,” Felicity remarked, “So let’s do it. And by it, I mean go visit Tommy’s grave, in case you thought I meant something else, which I didn’t.”

Oliver shook his head and smiled, “Get dressed; I’ll meet you in the courtyard.”

She swung her legs on to the ground and walked over to where Giacinta was trying to make herself invisible as she hung up the freshly laundered gowns.

Once Oliver had left, Giacinta extracted a simple white gown from the wardrobe.

_White? Honey, I’m a mess. White is not a good color choice for me ever, especially if we’re going outside._

At her confused expression, Giacinta clarified, “I’m not sure how it is in Normandy, but it’s custom here to wear white in times of mourning. So I thought this would be appropriate for your visit to Lord Thomas’ grave.”

_Gotcha. Which is why they wear blue for weddings. I’m catching on to the color lingo around here._

Felicity thanked her and slipped the dress over her head. A quick french braid later, she headed out to meet Oliver.

* * *

 

The plot of land where the Queen family graves were located was just a short horseback ride from the Castello. Oliver led Felicity into the stables and helped her up onto her horse gently. Before backing away he ducked down and lifted the hemline of her dress slightly to kiss her ankle. When he straightened up, she quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“You’re so beautiful, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. And I’m sure what’s in between is just as beautiful,” he remarked and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh you mean my elbows? Here have a look for yourself,” she replied teasingly and pushed up her sleeves. 

He placed a gentle kiss on each one, “Just as I suspected, the most beautiful elbows in all of Toscana.”

“You are so ridiculous,” she muttered, biting her lip to keep from laughing, “And you’re stalling, as an expert at stalling and changing the subject I would know.”

She dug her heels lightly into the side of her horse and took off, tossing a glance over her shoulder at Oliver who scrambled onto his horse to catch up. They arrived at the neat rows of white gravestones, some more worn looking than others, and Felicity slid off her horse. Handing the reigns to Oliver for him to tether them to a nearby tree she approached the newest stone and sunk down onto her knees in the still slightly dewy grass. While she traced the engraving of Tommy’s name with her fingers, Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and, seeing the tears filling his eyes, rested her hand on top of his.  

“I had prepared myself for this day,” he began softly, “As much as I liked to pretend that Tommy wasn’t sick, that he would take his place as the lord of the castello and live a long happy life despite what everyone said, I still spent most of our teenage years and on expecting this day to come at any moment.  And then you came, and Tommy got better, and I thought everything would go the way it was supposed to. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye anymore, didn’t think I would have to so soon. And now I have to lead the entire castello, as well as serve on city council, during one of the worst times of conflict Toscana has ever seen, and it’s just a lot to deal with.”

_Oh and the Black Plague is coming soon too by the way._

_Not helpful Felicity._

_I don’t think I can tell you that anyway. Rules of time travel and everything._

She stood up and grasped both of his hands in hers, “Hey, I know you’re overwhelmed and that things aren’t turning out the way you had hoped. And I don’t really know how everything is going to go down with the Fiorentini now that we’ve probably just provoked them even more by not complying with the marriage deal, which wasn’t fair at all anyway so I’m not saying we were wrong, but still. Anyway, what I do know is two things. I believe in you, I told you before and I’ll say it again, you will make a great lord of the castello. You’re smart and you care about people. You don’t have to lead exactly the way your father did, or how Tommy would have, given more time. The people that live here respect you and the people in the city will come to respect you as well. And secondly, you’re not alone. You don’t have to shoulder these burdens all by yourself.”

Oliver pulled her in for a hug and breathed into her neck, “Thank you.”

Turning her head she pressed a kiss into his cheek and trailed her lips over to meet his. He pulled away and she pouted, eliciting a laugh from him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you right now, but I feel like Tommy would probably prefer that we don’t do so over his dead body,” Oliver commented, pulling her back over to their horses, “Come on, I have someplace much better.”

_Valid point. Sorry Tommy._

_And okay, I’m intrigued._

They rode back towards the Castello but veered off into a little garden she hadn’t seen yet. Being the beginning of autumn, there weren’t any flowers blooming but a large brilliant orange tree stood in the middle. A light layer of leaves that had started to fall littered the ornate stone pavers that wove a path through the plants and around the trunk of the tree. Marble benches were placed in little alcoves around the perimeter and Oliver helped her off her horse and led her over to one. Pulling her into his lap he placed delicate kisses over the scratches on her face that had begun to fade slightly.

“Was there any moment, amongst all the struggle, where you thought it might be better just to marry Lord Palmer?” Oliver asked sadly, unable to meet her eyes. 

She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her, “No. Some cuts and bruises are a small price to pay to be here right now with you.”

_Oliver aka the love of my life > Lord Jerkface_

He broke out in a smile, “So, are you opposed to getting married in general? Because everyone knows that a Castello is only as strong as the lady in charge and right now I don’t exactly have one.”

She raised an eyebrow and stayed silent, unwilling to be forced to coax the real question out of him.

_Don’t be vague Mr. Queen; I know exactly what you’re going for. Man up and ask so I can say yes._

Oliver took a deep breath and continued, “Lady Felicity, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” she replied as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

* * *

 

Giacinta was bouncing on her toes excitedly as she laced up the back of Felicity’s favorite scarlet gown for the banquet and dance being hosted at the castello that evening. Felicity had managed to keep her lips sealed all day yesterday and today about the engagement until they could announce it tonight, but Giacinta had gotten suspicious and guessed.

“Oh m’lady, I am just so happy for you,” Giacinta gushed as she carefully made sure her dress was secure, “You will make such a wonderful lady of the Castello. The way you organized everyone after the last battle truly proved yourself. When will the ceremony be?”

“Thank you Giacinta, I appreciate your vote of confidence--

_They didn’t even let me be in charge of the IT department back home._

I suppose the ceremony will be sometime over the next couple of weeks. They’ll expect a big wedding in Sienna of course, with Oliver being a city council member.”

_I guess my Pinterest wedding dreams were never going to come true no matter who the groom is._

Giacinta was putting the finishing touches on her hair when Oliver opened the door that connected their rooms, “Almost ready?”

Giacinta pinned up a final coil and stepped back, “She’s all yours M’lord. Have a lovely evening.”

Felicity thanked Giacinta and took Oliver’s outstretched arm to walk down to the banquet hall.  

* * *

 

Once everyone was seated for dinner, Oliver led Felicity up to the front of the room and got everyone’s attention.

“Thank you for joining us tonight, despite our grief over the loss of Lord Thomas, we have much to celebrate. The members of my brother’s unit have all been reunited with their families and many of them dine with us tonight. Lady Lyla has also been miraculously returned to us after many months of being imprisoned by the Fiorentini. And finally, it is my great joy to announce that Lady Felicity has agreed to marry me.”

The banquet hall was filled with applause and bright smiles and Felicity felt her cheeks tinge pink. On the way back to their seats, people reached out and offered their congratulations and well wishes. Sinking into her chair she saw that no one could beat the look of excitement on Thea’s face.

She reached across the table and grabbed her hands, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. When did he propose?”

“Yesterday. We wanted to surprise everyone at once which is why I didn’t say anything.”

“Did you have to think about it, even for a moment?”

“Nope.”

_Which is so unlike me. I guess I’m finally letting go of the over thinking._

“I mean, this is why we decided to stay here right? If I didn’t see myself marrying him, what would be the point of not returning to the life we had,” she continued in whispered English.

Thea nodded and squeezed her hands, “Somewhere in the 21st century, Mom is simultaneously sighing in relief that you aren’t going to be forever alone and screaming in excitement.”

After dinner they made their way to the dance floor where the musicians had already begun to play.

Thea snatched her away from Oliver, “Come on, one dance with me, you’ll have plenty of dances together.”

Oliver let her go and went off to talk to John and Lyla.

“So when will the wedding be?” Thea started off as they swayed along with the music.

“I don’t know,” Felicity shrugged, “I hope sooner versus later, but arrangements have to be made to travel to Sienna and I’m sure it’s going to be William and Kate style hoopla.”

“That’s not really you though.”

“I know, but I think it is just one of those things you’re expected to do when you marry one of the most powerful people in the region. I found my dream guy, if I can’t have my dream wedding, oh well. You’re lucky though, you can probably do whatever you want for yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“With the way Roy was giving you the major heart eyes at dinner, I give it a few months at most and you’ll be on your way down the aisle too. If that’s what you want,” Felicity added.

Thea sighed happily, “You think so?”

“Puh-lease. Guy was crushing on you since the day I mentioned I had a sister. He’s obviously in love with you and I don’t think he’ll let Oliver one-up him for very long. We know how competitive they are,” Felicity reassured.

“You don’t think I’m too young to be getting married though?”

“By 21st century standards yeah, 19 is a little young. But you have to remember that we don’t have quite the same life expectancy here and I say we should enjoy every day we have. And if we can enjoy every day being married to the person we love, than that’s what we’re going to do.”

_I mean, there’s literally a million ways we could die and we’ve had close calls with a lot of them. If we’re going to kick the bucket, might as well go out with a bang._

_Literally._

_Hehe._

 

Thea began to reply when she noticed Oliver and Roy heading their way, “I think our sister dance is over.”

They accepted the guys’ arms and went their separate ways, twirling across the floor. After a few dances, Felicity was content to just rest her head on Oliver’s shoulder as they swayed in the corner, his hands tracing patterns along the plane of exposed skin on her back. She was broken out of her peaceful trance by a man coughing to get Oliver’s attention.

“Sir—Lord Oliver. We have heard word that the Fiorentini are preparing for an attack on the Castello any day now. Troops are already beginning to assemble at Castello Merlyn.”

_Seriously? Can I not just have one week that something bad isn’t looming overhead?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be in NYC this weekend but I am going to try really hard to get another chapter up for you guys before I leave. I have the rest of the story outlined and we have about 5 (plus an epilogue) chapters left. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments/kudos. This is the longest story I've ever written and your support has been very encouraging :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry time travel police. I’m starting the ombre trend a little early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter finished early before I leave for my trip. It's one of my favorites so enjoy!

The next morning, Thea, Roy, John, Lyla, Oliver, and Felicity hovered around the large desk in Oliver’s study. Word of the Fiorentini’s plans to attack had sprung everyone into action to devise a strategy.

_So much for wedding planning. Not dying in an attack is kinda more important at this point._

“If they’re bringing in men from the city and other Castellos we’re going to need support too. Lyla do you think you can send word to your family for reinforcements?” Oliver asked, fingers rubbing together nervously.

“Of course, m’lord. I’ll send out a rider right away,” Lyla replied with a nod of her head and left the room.

“Roy, I need you to ride out to Sienna. Take Thea with you and address the council members there,” Oliver directed, “It’s in everyone’s best interest that Castello Queen does not fall into enemy hands. The city will be vulnerable.”

Roy and Thea nodded and headed out for the stables.

“John, meet up with Lyla, I need you to send riders out with messages to this list of noblemen,” Oliver instructed, handing him a piece of parchment, “Felicity and I are going to ride out to Castello Lerici so I trust you to hold down the fort here until everyone is back.”

“Of course,” John grasped Oliver’s hand reassuringly before leaving in search of Lyla.

Oliver turned to her, “I need to get some things in order before we leave, meet me in the stables in an hour okay?”

She rolled up onto her toes to give him a kiss and he clasped his hands around her waist, “Okay.”

* * *

 

Felicity was brushing her horse’s mane when Oliver came bounding into the stables.

“You look pretty happy for someone whose home could be invaded any day,” she commented with a raised eyebrow.

“Well despite that, I just got some good news which you’ll find out about later so let’s go,” Oliver replied quickly and saddled up his horse.

_Alrighty then._

They made good time on their ride out to Castello Lerici and Felicity enjoyed the fall breeze on her face and the beautiful scenery.

_Fall is a million times prettier here than in Vegas and Starling City could’ve used a few more trees too._

Conte Lerici greeted them warmly and asked if they were here for a visit.

“Unfortunately we can’t stay; we’re actually here to ask if you might dispatch some of your archers. The Fiorentini are preparing for an attack on the Castello and we need more men.”

“Ahh yes, I guess this attempted undertaking is about to begin,” Conte Lerici replied sadly, “Of course, you will receive aid from us and in return I only ask that when this is all over you and your lovely lady make that promised visit.”

“It’s a deal,” Oliver shook the man’s hand before continuing, “We won’t let the Castello fall. Sienna will remain free from the Fiorentini.”

“Of that I am most confident; it is the cost of victory that I fear. How many more lives will be ended before the Fiorentini’s grasp for power will subside?”

“Hopefully not many more, I for one am ready for many years of peace and time to focus on other, more enjoyable things,” Oliver squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him.

_Oh yeah. I can think of lots of enjoyable things we can do. Why wait until peacetime? You, me, some wine, the settee in front of the giant fireplace in my bedroom, and then we can move over to your bedroom later because I sneaked a peek at that bed one time when you left your door open and it is quite nice._

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?”

_That was very dignified of you._

“I was just telling Conte Lerci of our engagement… where’d you go?”

“Sorry, I was thinking. Stuff going on up here,” she waved her hands around her head. Oliver shook his head in amusement and turned his attention back to Conte Lerici.

“Congratulations m’lady, from what I hear, you will make a very capable partner for Oliver. He is fortunate to have found you.”

She dipped her head, “Thank you Conte.”

“Follow me; I have something for the both of you. An early wedding present I suppose, although a little unconventional. I assume I will be invited to the nuptials though…” Conte Lerici trailed off as he walked away. They followed after him and Felicity was confused when Oliver wasn’t quick to assure an invitation but she let it go. Conte Lerici led them to his weaponry and pulled out a large case. Opening it, he gestured them forward.

Oliver inspected the contents and lifted out an arrow with a grin, “Lerici arrows, the straightest shooting arrows in all of Toscana. It’s been a long time since I’ve had the privilege to stock my quiver with these.”

“And now you will have plenty for yours and Lady Felicity’s,” Conte Lerici commented, “Although you don’t really need them, you always shoot straight and sure.”

“Still, thank you,” Oliver replied and lifted up the case, “We should be heading back to the Castello now, you’ll dispatch those archers?”

“They won’t be far behind you,” Conte Lerici assured and waved them goodbye.

On the walk back to the stables Felicity asked him what made the Lerici arrows so special.

“Truthfully, I have no idea. While they do always seem to shoot straight, I think it’s more like a status symbol. Everyone in Toscana knows that the Lerici trained archers are the finest.”

_Oh so instead of “Who are you wearing?” It’s “Who are you shooting?” around here. Wait no, that didn’t come out right.  You got what I meant though, right?_

_Yes Felicity, now stop talking to yourself._

“Well I’m not a Lerici trained archer and I’m pretty fine,” she teased. 

“That you are m’lady,” Oliver replied with a wink.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the Castello and Oliver quickly disappeared, saying he had business to attend to. Bored, Felicty shot a few of her new arrows before finding herself down in the kitchens where the cook and some of the servants were busy preparing supper. They shut down her offer to help—

_Probably a good thing. There’s a reason I ate a lot of Big Belly Burger. Somehow my super genius did not extend to cooking._

\--- and sat in the corner and chatted instead.

_If I’m going to be the Lady of this castello, I should try and get to know everyone who works here right?_

The women were surprised at her interest at first but quickly warmed up and talked about their families and how they had come to the Castello. A girl who she guessed was about her age divulged her crush on one of the knights, and another shared stories from when she had worked at a villa along the coast where merchants would stay frequently.

“You come from a family of merchants, right m’lady?”

_A waitress is a form of merchant right?_

Felicity nodded and breathed a sigh of relief when the conversation moved on.

_You are all super sweet and I would feel bad if I had to sit here and lie to you about my backstory. Keep talking about your mega crush on Sir What’s His Name._

At supper, Oliver seemed distracted and Felicity was glad when Roy and Thea joined them.

“How did things go in Sienna?”

“Not great,” Roy groaned, “I don’t think they have much of a grip on reality. They weren’t really sure why they should concern themselves with an attack that they don’t feel is directly aimed at them.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “And they wonder why we have yet to achieve any sort of truce. Sitting back in your comfy city palazzo and believing yourself to be untouchable is not how you govern a region. Everyone has to be willing to play their part. I think we should be able to count on Lyla’s family coming through; they always love a good chance to bring out those catapults of theirs and cause mass destruction. Conte Lerici’s archers arrived a few minutes ago, and our men are very capable, I just fear we may be dealing with a case of being outmatched in numbers, not skill.”

 John and Lyla took their seats at the table and John spoke up, “Which is why, hopefully we will receive reinforcements from the other noblemen I sent letters out to.”

“Right, and that they arrive in time,” Oliver concluded.

He stood up to leave and Felicity let out a huff of frustration, “Where are you going? We just sat down, you ate so quickly and you’ve been busy ever since we got back.”

“I know m’lady, but I will see you soon okay?” he pressed a kiss to her head and nodded at Thea, who nodded back with a small smile before he walked away.

_What’s going on here? I don’t like mysteries and you all are acting very mysterious._

When Thea finished eating she spoke up, “Heeyy Felicity, I think I left something in your room this morning. Could we go up now and look?”

“What did you leave?”

“I don’t know, I just really feel like we should go up there and check things out…” Thea replied and stood up.

“Okay…”

_The mysterious level is getting cranked up._

She followed Thea to the staircase that led them up to her and Oliver’s corridor. When they reached the top of the stairs, Felicity was greeted by hundreds of candles and flower petals lining the path to her bedroom door.

_Where did the flowers come from? I don’t think they have 1-800-FLOWERS around here. And it’s fall._

Thea let out a low, impressed whistle, “Wow. He was not kidding.”

Felicity tentatively headed towards her door. Placing her hand on the handle she asked, “Do you think you should be here right now?”

“What? Do you think he’s waiting in there for you, naked?” Thea teased, “Of course I’m supposed to be here, I know what’s going on.”

_Well it would be very nice scenario thank you very much._

“And what exactly is going on?” she raised an eyebrow at her.

“Now dear sister, do you really think I would ruin the surprise? Why don’t you open the door and see if you can figure it out yourself?”

Felicity bit back the urge to stick out her tongue at her—

_You are supposed to be a dignified noblewoman, pull yourself together._

\---- and pushed open the door, revealing a very excited Giacinta.

_Okay that’s not exactly a clue. Giacinta is always here and gets excited over everything._

A bath was waiting for her, more of the flower petals floating gently on the surface and candles were flickering everywhere, but it was a dress hanging in the corner that caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat—

_A blue dress._

“Am I? Is this? Tonight?” she stammered, whirling around to Thea. 

She pulled out a letter from her dress and handed it to her. Opening it carefully, her eyes scanned over the words…

**_My dearest Felicity,_ **

**_With war set to arrive at our door any moment, I couldn’t stand to waste another minute without you as my wife. Meet me in the garden when you’re ready._ **

**_Oliver_ **

_I AM GETTING MARRIED._

“I’m getting marred tonight!” she exclaimed and dragged Thea and Giacinta into her for a hug.

“Surprise,” Thea grinned and ushered her over to the bath.

While she soaked and washed her hair Thea and Giacinta chatted about how Oliver had come to them as soon as he realized that they wouldn’t be able to get to Sienna for a wedding any time in the near future.

“We’ve been crazy busy, but we managed to pull everything together. Plus Thea assured us that you didn’t want anything too over the top anyway. It helped that Romana had actually been working on the dress for a while; we knew you would need it eventually,” Giacinta commented.

Felicity turned her head and took another look at the dress. It was perfect, simple and elegant in a shade of blue that matched her eyes. A pattern of silvery beads adorned the sleeves.

_So much better than my last wedding gown. I knew Romana would whip up a dream dress._

When she was finished in the bath, Giacinta and Thea carefully helped her into the dress. She was grateful for the luxurious, soft silk that didn’t irritate her bruises and cuts as it skimmed over her skin. Giacinta lightly combed her curls, saying that Tuscan brides always wore their hair down and avoided commenting on the very obvious two- tone that was usually more concealed in her wound up braids.

_Sorry time travel police. I’m starting the ombre trend a little early._

Giacinta rested a delicate silver crown on the top of her head and stepped back, satisfied.

“My work here is done, have a lovely evening Lady Felicity.”

Slipping into her shoes, she noticed that Thea had changed into a gorgeous new dress too.

“Hey, that’s not fair. You have to wear an ugly bridesmaid dress. You’re too beautiful, you’ll upstage me,” Felicity pouted.

Thea rolled her eyes, “That is not true, you look like a goddess. If people are looking at me, they’re crazy. Except for Roy, he better be looking at me.”

Felicity laughed and reached for her hand, “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The air was a little chilly but Felicity didn’t even notice as she walked through the entrance to the little courtyard garden. Candles ensconced in glass lit up the space and flickered beautifully amongst the red and orange leaves. Oliver waited for her with the priest underneath the large tree in the center of the garden with a huge smile on his face.

_I got my dream Pinterest backyard wedding after all. And it’s way better than I could have ever imagined._

Thea walked ahead of her and joined their small audience, comprised of John, Lyla, Roy, and a few of the other knights that were close friends of Oliver. A pang of sadness hit her at the thought of those that were absent, Tommy, her mom, her friends back home that she had always pictured at her wedding someday. One look into Oliver’s eyes though and every thought flew from her brain. She felt like she was floating as she walked towards him, heart racing, and a smile on her face that was threatening to break her cheekbones. It was crazy how quickly she had went from admiring him on that hill the first day she crash landed into this century, to head over heels in love and ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

_I guess nothing makes you fall in love faster than almost dying. Multiple times._

Arriving at the tree, she took her place next to Oliver and they clasped hands.

He leaned over to brush his lips against her ear, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you for doing all this for me,” she whispered back.

He squeezed her hand and—

_Oh yes, please scrunch up your nose like that again. It’s super cute. Like, insta-transformation from tough guy to adorable little puppy._

The priest coughed, reminding them that they were in fact at a wedding ceremony and could go make heart eyes at each other after his job was done. He started droning on in Latin and she zoned out, content to just focus on the slow circles Oliver was rubbing on the backs of her hands with his thumbs. After a while, the priest finally switched into Italian to instruct them through their vows.

“Oliver Queen, do you take this woman as your wife? Before the people of Toscana, the republic of Sienna, your friends and family gathered here today, and God?”

“Yes, before all, I take her as my wife. I pledge to love her, protect her, and respect her for as long as we both shall live.”

“Do you, Felicity Smoak take this man as your husband? Before the people of Toscana, the republic of Sienna, your friends and family gathered here today, and God?”

“I do, before all, take him as my husband. I promise to love him, protect him, and respect him for as long as we both shall live.”

There were more word spoken, some in Italian and some in Latin but it was all a blur to her.

_I’m officially Lady Felicity Queen!_

* * *

 

After the ceremony, Felicity felt a bolt of panic course through her when she realized that everyone was following them up to Oliver’s room.

_Oh no. We are not in one of those time periods were the marriage consummation was… watched, are we? I had to have learned this at some point during those Italian history courses but I am seriously drawing a blank…_

“Ummm Oliver?” she whispered.

“Yes m’lady? Wife,” he added with a smile.

“Uhh how long are they going to be sticking around? We’re not going to have an umm audience are we?”

Oliver turned to her with a horrified expression, “Is that what happens in your time?”

“No no no nono,” she shook her head, “Definitely not. I thought it was something that happened in this time because they were all following us and—“

“Ahh don’t worry, it’s tradition for them to accompany us to our room, but then they will leave us alone. Just you and me…” he ran his fingers up her arm and even with her sleeve covering her skin she still felt goosebumps forming.

_Well that’s a relief. Nothing says awkward quite like having your closest friends and family watch you have sex. I’d like to be able to look them all in the eye tomorrow._

Sure enough, after hugs and words of congratulations, they were finally alone in Oliver’s room. Slipping out of her shoes she walked over to him and rested her head against his chest. He wove his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back gently and pressing his lips into hers.

“I love you,” he breathed out in between kisses.

“I love you too.”

Pulling away, he spun her around and started working on the buttons on her dress.

_Yep. I was totally right. The buttons might be a pain in the butt when you’re trying to get yourself dressed, but having them undone is quite nice._

He stopped after every few to place kisses along her spine and her skin tingled. Once he had made it to the bottom of the buttons, he guided her sleeves off her shoulders and the gown dropped to the floor. She felt him go still behind her---

_Either he’s mesmerized by my butt, which not going to lie is one of my best assets or—_

He softly traced with his finger the outline of the massive bruise on her shoulder.

_Or he’s checking out my bruise. Lovely._

“Is this from your escape?”

“Yeah, I jumped off a wall. Didn’t land it so gracefully. No big deal.”

He laughed softly, “So brave, and beautiful.”

Pushing her hair over her other shoulder, he kissed her neck as his hands trailed up and down her sides. She turned back around in his arms and dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards and over his head to reveal that sculpted torso she had only dreamed of running her hands along. Her fingers traced every smooth groove of muscle, every raised scar. As Oliver walked them slowly over to the bed, she bit her lip in anticipation of the night ahead of them.

* * *

 

The sound of an urgent knocking on the door woke Felicity up very early the next morning. She yawned sleepily as Oliver slid out from underneath her and retrieved his robe. Curling up, she shivered at the loss of his body heat and wondered what could possibly require Oliver’s attention this early.

_Oh I don’t know Felicity, maybe the Castello is under attack right now? You married a pretty important dude, you can’t just shack up in your room for a couple days after the wedding and expect the world to go on without him during a civil war._

She couldn’t hear what the person on the other side of the door was saying, but she could tell by Oliver’s annoyed expression that it was not worth getting out of bed for.

“These are the kind of matters that you should bring up with my Commanding Officer, who doesn’t have a wife that you’re also disturbing by coming around at this hour. Understood?”

The guy must have gotten the message because the door closed and Oliver padded back to bed.

“Is everything alright?” she asked as he crawled over to her.

“No. In the morning, we must be prepared to defend our home, the Fiorentini are ready to strike,” he answered.

“Well then what are we doing? We should be getting everyone organized,” she tried to sit up but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back down.

“We will. In the morning, when the sun comes up,” he replied before dropping his lips to her stomach and laying a trail of open mouthed kisses lower and lower, making her toes curl. He lifted his face up to look her in the eyes, “But right now, it’s still our wedding night. And I’m not done making love to my wife.”

_Okay. Not going to argue with you on that one. Not at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love it if you would leave a quick review letting me know what you think. I appreciate every single one :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm this is a nice view. Wait. Why is he putting clothes on? I think there’s a rule about not wearing clothes for at least the first couple days of the honeymoon.
> 
> Oh yeah, that’s right. We’re not on our honeymoon, we’re about to be attacked.

Felicity rolled over the next morning and found an empty space where Oliver had been lying. A little bit of warmth still radiated from the sheets so she knew it can’t have been long since he got up. Lifting up her head, she scanned the room groggily and found him in the corner slipping into his clothes.

_Mmm this is a nice view. Wait. Why is he putting clothes on? I think there’s a rule about not wearing clothes for at least the first couple days of the honeymoon._

_Oh yeah, that’s right. We’re not on our honeymoon, we’re about to be attacked._

“I guess the honeymoon phase is over,” she mumbled sadly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.

At the sound of her voice, he turned and smiled at her, “What?”

 “We can’t exactly just hide away in our room for a week…”

He walked over to stand at the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before raising a teasing eyebrow, “And what exactly would we do in our room for a whole week?”

She tossed him a mischievous smile and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants to pull him closer, “Well for starters—“

“Stop,” he groaned and interrupted her, “I didn’t actually want you to answer that. You might just tempt me into locking ourselves in for a week. Except if we did that, we might not have a room to lock ourselves into for very long. I promise you though, when this is over and the threat of the Fiorentini is no longer looming over us, we will go on a nice long honeymoon.”

“Mmm sounds good,” Felicity replied before leaning in for a slow kiss that was interrupted by an urgent knocking on the door.

“Oliver!”

They heard Roy’s voice from the hallway and Felicity wrapped the sheets tightly around her as Oliver made his way over to the door. He stepped out into the hallway and Felicity could make out the frantic tone of their voices despite not being able to hear the words being spoken.

 Walking back into the room, Oliver dragged his hands down his face and announced, “They’ve taken hostages.”

“What?”

“I should have made everyone stay inside the gates last night,” Oliver paced across the room, “They want to spread us out, draw forces away from the Castello.”

She slid off the bed and reached for Oliver’s robe which was hanging nearby. Shrugging it over her shoulders she made her way over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Deep breaths,” she commanded.

After he had inhaled and exhaled a few times she continued, “Good, now back up and tell me exactly what happened.”

“Last evening, presumably while we were occupied with the wedding, a few of Merlyn’s men must have slipped past our border defenses and taken people who were outside of the main walls. They were moving everyone inside this morning in preparation for the attack when they noticed—“

“Wait, how do you know that they were taken?”

“They left a message, give up control of the Castello and our people will be restored to us. Which is ridiculous, considering if we lose the Castello they’ll have no true home to return to anyway. They know we’re not going to accept that and that we’ll send in forces to rescue them, which will leave us even more vulnerable.”

“So we need an extraction plan that involves minimal people, and we need to hope that Lyla’s family’s men will arrive soon.”

Oliver nodded and was about to respond when another knock sounded on the door. John’s voice carried into the room as he announced the arrival of reinforcements.

Felicity turned to Oliver and offered him a small smile, “There we go, one thing already taken care of. I’m going to get dressed and I’ll meet you in your study to discuss what we’re going to do about those hostages?”

“The courtyard,” Oliver amended as she walked past him, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, and through the door to her room. She was rifling through her wardrobe for a dress that would be best suited for running around and fighting, when a servant that she hadn’t been acquainted with walked in.

“Oh. Hi, umm is Giacinta not feeling well today?” she asked.

The servant fidgeted nervously, unable to meet her eyes.

_No. No no no. Not Giacinta._

“Was Giacinta one of the people taken?” her voice filled with dread as she already suspected the answer.

The servant nodded and burst into tears, prompting Felicity to walk towards her and envelop her in a hug.

“Are you friends with her?” she asked the shaking girl.

She felt her nod into her chest and she did her best to reassure her that they would get everyone back.

_First my sister. Now my friend. You’re going down Merlyn._

* * *

 

When Felicity arrived in the courtyard she saw through the gates that a huge catapult had been wheeled in with the men that Lyla’s family sent. Men were gathered everywhere and Oliver, Roy, and John stood on a raised platform in the center and addressed them. She wandered over to where Thea was standing and her face lit up when she spotted her.

“Heeeeyyyy Mrs. Queen, or I guess it’s Lady Queen around here. Without sharing any details because eww, how was night one as a married lady?” Thea asked.

“Very, very nice. Amazing, actually. Kinda bummed we might die today, but at least we can go out on a good note.”

“That’s the spirit,” Thea replied dryly, “But let’s try not to die.”

“Agreed. Roy filled you in about the hostages?”

“Yep.”

“You know Giacinta’s one of them?”

“Yep.”

“I think we need to be the ones who get them out.”

“Yep. Wait, what?”

Felicity turned to her, “They took those hostages knowing full well that Oliver would want to rescue them, but we need Oliver and Roy leading the troops and defending the Castello. We have to send in a small team to Castello Merlyn and I think we should be a part of it. We’ve both been in there and we’re not battle trained, we’ll be most useful on a mission like this.”

“While I agree with you, and I’m all for it, I have a hard time seeing Oliver agreeing to that. If you thought he was protective of you before, how much more will he be now that you’re his wife?”

“He’ll understand. This is our best option.”

* * *

 

“Absolutely not.”

“Oliver, you know it’s a good plan,” Felicity argued as they stood huddled in a circle in the courtyard.

“She’s right,” John spoke up, “I can go with them, we’ll take one of the Lerici archers, and one of our guys. I’ve led extractions like this before; you know that I can get the job done. Their knowledge of the Castello and tactical abilities will be a useful asset.”

“It’s my wife and my sister in law,” Oliver continued to object.

“Yeah, we are. You married into a pretty brave family bro, so I’d get used to it,” Thea replied.

Felicity bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at John’s confused look over the use of the word “bro” and the way Thea was staring Oliver down--

_Or up. Staring him up? He’s a lot taller than her._

a challenge gleaming in her eyes.

Oliver threw up his hands in defeat, “Alright.”

“Thea, head down to the weaponry with John and suit up. Grab my bow and quiver too. I need to talk to Oliver before we go,” Felicity instructed.

Thea nodded and walked off, leaving her and Oliver alone.

She placed her hand on his chest, “I know you hate this, but I’m going to be alright.”

_Hopefully._

Oliver sighed and pressed a kiss to her head, “Just please come home to me.”

“You too. You’re going to be in the worst of the fighting; I should be more worried about you. Not saying that you aren’t perfectly capable of defending yourself, because obviously you’re a great fighter and that’s not why I would be worried and---”

Oliver silenced her with a kiss, “You just focus on bringing our friends home, and I’ll focus on making sure there’s a home to come home to. And when that’s accomplished, we’ll focus on other, much more enjoyable things.”

Oliver’s fingers trailed down her spine and she shivered, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

“See that guard over there?”

Felicity followed John’s line of vision to spot the man he was talking about.

“Yeah.”

“He’s yours, shoot straight m’lady.”

_Right. No pressure. Just that if you miss and this guy sounds the alarm you can kiss this rescue mission goodbye._

She quietly knocked an arrow and raised her bow, feeling the wind and relaxing the tension in her shoulders as Oliver had instructed her. It had been awhile since she had shot at anything but targets and adrenaline coursed through her body. She released the arrow and held her breath as she watched it soar through the air. Exhaling in relief, she watched it strike it’s mark and John waved their group forward. Thea climbed up into the tower that the guard had fallen from and surveyed the Castello layout. When she was back on the ground she jogged back over to them to relay what she had seen.

“They’re being held in the courtyard. The good news is they aren’t heavily guarded. They must be concentrating most of their forces on the attack. The bad news is everything is exposed. They’re out in the open and if we come over the wall, we’ll get picked off by their archers before we can reach the ground.”

“A sneak attack isn’t an option then; we’re going to have to create some sort of distraction. Then we can climb down in without getting shot at, and get out quickly with the prisoners,” John replied.

The Lerici archer spoke up, “I have some special flammable arrows; a fire would certainly be a distraction.”

“That could be risky though, what if you miss and the fire spreads to the people, or our exit is blocked?” Thea countered.

The archer scoffed, “Lerici archers don’t miss m’lady. I’ve done this many times, trust me.”

Thea turned to Felicity and rolled her eyes at his bravado.

“What do you think John?” Felicity asked.

“I think it’s our best option, but everyone needs to be alert and careful,” he pulled out the coil of rope that he was carrying on his back, “We’ll rappel in and then open up one of the exits to take everyone out through.”

They all climbed into the tower and waited while the Lerici archer prepared his arrow. Aiming for a stack of crates in the corner, he let the arrow fly and the pile immediately burst into flames. Taking advantage of the guards’ distraction they slid down the rope into the courtyard. Thea slipped Felicity one of her knives and they darted through the group of prisoners, cutting the ropes that bound their wrists. When she reached Giacinta, she felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight of a hand shaped bruise across her cheek.

“Giacinta, what happened?” she asked as she went to work on her tied hands.

“I may have sassed Lord Merlyn,” Giacinta answered sheepishly, “It was necessary. He’s evil.

Felicity shook her head, “You are one brave lady.”

“Because of you. You and your sister showed me how to stand up for myself. I may not be able to fight with a weapon, but apparently I have a way with words,” Giacinta replied with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Felicity grinned and extended a hand to help her up from the ground, “See our guy over there near the wall? Run over there and be careful. We’ll be getting out of here very soon.”

She finished freeing and directing the prisoners and ran over to help John and Thea take care of the men guarding the exit. It became clear very quickly that they were outmatched and Felicity started to panic. One of the guards was approaching her rapidly with his sword drawn and the wheels in her head started spinning as she thought how to use her bow as a weapon at close distance, when an arrow appeared out of nowhere and buried itself in his shoulder. Whipping her head around, she saw Sara and another woman who had fired the arrow standing on the top of the wall. The rope that they had used to rappel in had caught on fire, but that didn’t stop Sara and her friend from entering the courtyard. A long tapestry hung down the wall and they used it to descend effortlessly. Unable to watch them anymore and keep herself from getting attacked by another guard, she turned her attention back to the fight before her. There was another stack of crates that hadn’t been touched by the flames and she clambered to the top to give herself a vantage point to shoot from. Sara and her friend’s---

_Which must be Nyssa._

arrival tipped the scales and after a few more minutes they were able to get the exit clear. She hopped down from the crates and ran with everyone towards the gate.

 Coming alongside Sara and Nyssa she offered her thanks, “You certainly know how to show up at the right time.”

“We were on our way through the countryside when we heard about the attack. We arrived at the Castello an hour or so after you guys left and Oliver sent us this way as back-up.”

“Which you needed,” Nyssa added bluntly.

_Well she’s a ball of sunshine._

She saw Sara shoot her a look and Nyssa hastily added, “But not because you were incompetent. Just out- numbered.”

_Okay maybe she is a ball of sunshine. It just takes a little pushing away of the clouds. Like that girl in my 10 th grade math class who was rude but only because she was lonely and then I complimented her on her Doctor Who notebook and--- anyway--- push away the clouds Felicity.  _

“Well I appreciate it. Your arrow probably saved my life,” Felicity replied.

A small smile flickered across Nyssa’s face before she turned her face forward again to focus on where she was running.

They had to slow their pace after a while because most of the people who had been taken prisoner were not used to sprinting through the woods.

_Unlike me._

_Unfortunately._

_On the upside, my legs are getting seriously toned._

John halted abruptly when they came close to the side of the woods that would open out to the Castello. Felicity had to dug her heels into the dirt to avoid crashing into the person in front of her.

“I need to check and make sure that the fighting is far enough away from the gates and that we can get them into the Castello safely. Stay here,” he directed before inching towards the tree line.

He came back a few minutes later and reported that they had been able to hold back the Fiorentini troops in the field and that the area around the Castello was clear. Rounding everyone up, they headed towards the Castello gates. Once everyone was inside, John took Thea, Sara, and Nyssa with him to head towards the battlefield and Felicity stayed behind with Lyla to begin setting up the medical triage for the knights who were being brought in with various severities of injuries. People had always treated Felicity with respect but she noticed that things were different today now that she was officially the Lady of the Castello. She was giving directions on suturing to a servant when she felt a rumble go through the ground.

_Ummm. Please let’s not have an earthquake right now._

Lyla must have caught the expression on her face because she offered up an explanation, “That would be the result of boulders being launched at the ground by the catapult.”

_Could that create an earthquake?_

Lyla seemed pretty unconcerned though so she returned to her task. The day wore on and Felicity took comfort on the fact that they hadn’t dealt with any horrific injuries and every update from the battlefield seemed positive. The night passed through and still the fighting wore on. She was unable to sleep but instead kept herself busy so as not to dwell too much on the fact that her family and friends had yet to return. She was eating breakfast late the next morning when Roy rode into the courtyard, a triumphant grin on his face as he dismounted his horse.  

“The Fiorentini have not prevailed against us. Not only have we retained Castello Queen, but Castello Merlyn is also in Siennese possession now. They have sacrificed it as a part of a new peace agreement. It is our hope that we will experience many years, side by side with the Fiorentini without the threat of war. Those who were against these goals have been either imprisoned or executed.”

A cheer erupted from the crowd but Felicity barely heard his words as she scanned the group that was with him.

_Thea? Ok yeah she’s right behind Roy. A little blood on her face but still in one piece._

_John? Ummm, right over there. Good._

_Sara and Nyssa? Yep, see them._

_Oliver? Uhhh… Oliver?_

She ran over to where Roy and Thea were standing, “Where’s Oliver?”

“No need to worry Felicity, he’s just finishing up the negotiations for the peace treaty with Lord Palmer. I’m sure he’s not too far behind us,” Roy reassured.

_You heard him Felicity. No need to panic. Focus on the fresh wave of knights with injuries that need to be treated._

Occupying herself with her Lady of the Castello duties, she pushed down the dread that was brewing in her stomach when Oliver still failed to arrive hours later. She was washing her hands when she spotted him come through the gate out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she wiped her hands dry on her dress and ran towards him. She hit him with a solid thud and she pulled back at his grunt of pain.

“Are you okay?” her brow furrowing in concern.

She reached down and felt that his shirt was sticky with sweat, dirt, and blood.

“I’m fine,” he ground out, “How are things here?”

“Oliver I don’t think you’re fine. Why don’t you head up to our room? I’ll be right there and I can check out your injuries. Things are under control here.”

“I don’t need to be checked—“

Oliver’s words were cut off as he crumpled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been a little behind on updating, this chapter gave me sooo much trouble and I'm still not totally happy with how it turned out but whatever, it was time to post it. There's only a couple chapters left in this story and I'm going to do my best to get back to my regular schedule of Wednesday/Saturday updates until it wraps up. Big thank you to all of you who have stuck around for Felicity's adventures in Italy this far :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wish I could call 911 right now. I have absolutely no idea what to do about this. What if he’s bleeding internally? What if there’s nothing I can do for him without modern medical care?

_**Previously....** _

_“Are you okay?” her brow furrowing in concern._

_She reached down and felt that his shirt was sticky with sweat, dirt, and blood._

_“I’m fine,” he ground out, “How are things here?”_

_“Oliver I don’t think you’re fine. Why don’t you head up to our room? I’ll be right there and I can check out your injuries. Things are under control here.”_

_“I don’t need to be checked—“_

_Oliver’s words were cut off as he crumpled to the ground._

 

Felicity reacted quickly and dropped to her knees to check for a pulse, exhaling in relief when she realized his heart was still going strong.

“Roy! What the frack happened to him today?” she inquired angrily.

“No need for your loud voice m’lady,” Roy threw his hands in the air defensively, “I don’t know what happened before he went to meet with Lord Palmer. We were separated for most of the day, leading separate units. He isn’t one to complain about an injury no matter how severe.”

_I know. Stupid, stubborn, charming, but mostly stubborn and idiotic, man that I married._

She lifted his shirt up gently and groaned as she closed her eyes. Reopening them she took a second look at the purple and green bruising all over his abdomen, punctuated by a few shallow scratches.

_I really, really wish I could call 911 right now. I have absolutely no idea what to do about this. What if he’s bleeding internally? What if there’s nothing I can do for him without modern medical care?_

“Okay, let’s get him transported up to his room,” Felicity directed, trying to keep her voice even, “Thea? One of the hostages that we rescued this morning mentioned that he was a doctor; I think we’re going to need his expertise on this one. Do you remember what he looked like? Can you locate him and bring him upstairs?”

Thea nodded and set off across the courtyard while Roy and John hoisted Oliver up from the ground. The whole way up to their chambers he remained unconscious and Felicity could feel her heart racing in her chest. After they had gotten Oliver settled into his bed, Roy and John left to oversee things in the courtyard in Felicity’s absence. A few minutes later Thea arrived with the doctor and Giacinta.

_This kinda freaks me out because I’m well aware of the questionable medical practices of the day but I need the second opinion. The minute leaches or some other ridiculousness is suggested though, he’s out. Blegh._

Thea and Giacinta each wrapped a comforting arm around her as they stood in the corner and watched the doctor carefully inspect Oliver.

After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, he lifted his head and addressed them, “He’s a strong man m’lady, I wouldn’t fret too much over his condition. My biggest concern is that there may have been some bruising done to his kidney. Other than that there are a few cracked ribs, which will heal in time and the obvious visible bruising. I don’t believe there to be any internal bleeding which is very fortunate. It seems that he is running a fever but that is to be expected, his body is doing its best to burn off any infection. The next 24 hours will be the worst for him, but as long as the kidneys are alright, I anticipate that he will be back to good health in less than a fortnight. ”

_Okay well that sounded fairly positive I guess? Fortnight… fortnight. How long did Oliver say a fortnight was? Not too long I hope._

“And what do you suggest for treatment Sir?” she inquired.

_No leaches or crazy potions please._

“I will prepare a poultice for you to spread over his abdomen and you should wrap his ribs as well. Other than that, rest is what he needs. The internal trauma is what caused him to faint, but his heart and breathing sound fine. Let the fever run its course and when he wakes, make sure that he drinks.”

_Well that is certainly reasonable and non-sketchy instructions. I can handle that. Where was this guy when they were consulting doctors about Tommy’s condition?_

“Thank you Sir, we appreciate your insight on the matter. Lady Thea will show you back down to the courtyard, if you wouldn’t mind assisting with some of the more serious injuries from the battle?”

“Of course m’lady, I am indebted to you and your kin for rescuing me yesterday. Give me a moment to prepare the poultice for Lord Oliver and then I will be glad to help in whatever way I can.”

While the doctor pulled things out of his satchel for the poultice, Felicity sent Giacinta for some warm water and clean cloth. When she returned Felicity started the process of gently cleaning his torso of the dried blood, revealing more bruising. He recoiled slightly at her touch but remained unconscious. She accepted the bowl that the doctor handed her and began to spread the poultice all over his rib cage carefully. After he was wrapped up the doctor left with Thea and only Giacinta remained. Felicity let the tears she had been holding back since he crashed to the ground finally slip out.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying, he’s probably going to be okay,” she blubbered.

“Shhh, it’s alright to cry,” Giacinta replied, placing a comforting hand on her back, “Just because he’s going to be alright doesn’t mean it isn’t hard to see your husband hurt like this.”

“How did you lose your husband Giacinta?” Felicity asked before quickly adding, “I’m sorry, you probably don’t like to talk about it, you don’t have to answer that.”

Giacinta took a deep breath, “We had one wonderful year together. He was a knight, strong and brave. You know, if it would have been a few years later, and you would have been here, I think he might have survived. They weren’t as efficient, as effective at assessing and treating knights returning from battle then. He was in critical condition, bleeding out on the courtyard cobblestones and should have been one of the first people treated, but he wasn’t. I was at our home, seven months pregnant, waiting for him to return to me like so many wives.”

Giacinta paused for a moment to brush the tears off of her face, “And instead, I got a visit from Sir Roy. I know the moment that he rode up to the house that he wasn’t bringing good news. For weeks, I was torn by my grief, I’m surprised I didn’t lose the baby. It was when they placed my daughter in my arms though, that I knew I needed to pick myself up and keep going. Once I was finished with nursing, I took the position here serving Lady Laurel and now you. It was hard to leave my daughter, but she is well cared for by her grandparents and once she’s older, she’ll join me here. I still miss him, but I have good friends here, and who knows? I’m still young and pretty, I could catch someone’s eye.”

“Yes, you are amazing Giacinta, any guy would be lucky to have you. Thank you for sharing your story with me. I am truly sorry for what happened to your husband.”

“Thank _you_. Because of you, and the way that you have taken charge around here, there will be less women who have to lose the love of their life---

_You’re making me sound like some kind of miracle worker; really I just have a better grasp on hygiene and several seasons of medical dramas under my belt. One day of binge watching and you too could organize a medical triage._

\---And you aren’t going to either. He’s going to be his normal self before you know it and I’ll have to be careful when I come up here so I don’t accidently walk in on anything again—“

Felicity laughed softly at the memory of Giacinta’s mortified expression that time that she had stumbled upon them making out in the hallway one evening.

“Giacinta, I think that I should probably be down in the courtyard, with Oliver out of commission the people will be looking to me. Could you sit with him and come get me if anything changes?”

“Of course m’lady.”

* * *

 

Felicity did her best to put Oliver out of her head as she spent the rest of the day ordering about the able bodied knights and servants to get everyone treated and keep the place as clean and sterile as possible. She sutured wounds, offered water, and tied more bandages than she could count.  Exhaustion hit her hard as the sun began to set and she made sure that everything was under control before heading back upstairs to Oliver. He was still sleeping when she walked in and Giacinta was curled up on the settee looking like she was a few minutes away from dozing off as well.

Her arrival startled Giacinta out of her sleepy daze and she began to apologize when Felicity lifted a hand to cut her off, “It’s alright Giacinta, I’m tired too, we’ve been up for a very long time. Go get a good night’s rest; I’ll see you in the morning.”

Giacinta curtsied appreciatively, “Thank you. Oh and the doctor came by again. I’m afraid he may have attempted to be a bit too over-optimistic with you; he seemed a bit more concerned than he was earlier.  Lord Oliver hasn’t gotten worse that I’ve noticed though.”

Felicity sighed, “Okay, goodnight Giacinta.”

_I really wish we could do an x-ray or a scan or something and know for sure what might be wrong._

Felicity washed her face before changing out of her disgustingly dirty dress and into her soft silky nightgown. Releasing her hair from its braid, she let it loose around her shoulders and lifted her fingers to massage her aching temples. A strange noise caught her attention and she turned around to realize that it was Oliver’s teeth chattering.

_His fever must be about to break. That’s good right? Except that he’s obviously really cold, which is not good._

She walked over to her room and gathered up all the blankets on her bed to add to the stack that was already on top of him. Taking a step back, she frowned at the sight of him still shivering even underneath all the layers.

_Hmmm…. Wait a second. Remember that time when you and Thea had pneumonia and you binge watched Man vs. Wild for some strange reason? There was that snow episode where the guy was talking about hypothermia and he said the best way to help someone warm up was skin to skin contact._

_Makes sense._

_Plus, I’m all for cuddling._

She shrugged off her nightgown and pulled the quilts back. Oliver’s shirt was already off and she carefully slid off his leggings too. Nestling herself in next to him she wrapped her legs around his and rested gently on the side of his chest without the fractured ribs. His skin was freezing but she pressed in close, running her fingers lightly over his forehead and pressing kisses to his neck.

_Let’s just make it through the night Oliver, you can do this._

* * *

 

Felicity woke up the next morning and noticed that something was wrong. The room was silent.

_Why is it so quiet? It wasn’t this quiet last night._

After a moment of confusion she realized that the silence was due to the fact that Oliver’s teeth were no longer chattering. She breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth that was radiating off his skin. Except that now it felt like they were in a furnace with all the blankets piled on top of them. Sweat beaded on her skin and she reached up an arm to peel off a few layers. She was startled by a hand reaching up to help her move them---

“Oliver!” Oh Oliver you’re awake! And you’re not dead!”

She rolled completely on top of him, ignoring his groans of pain, and kissed every inch of his face.

“Oww Felicity,” Oliver groaned and nudged her off of him.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

“I don’t think I can get much worse--- are we naked?”

Felicity blushed and closed her eyes, “Yeah… you were cold and I wanted to share my body heat to warm you up.”

Oliver pulled her back in close to his side, “Mmmm you have such good ideas. I’m a little upset though that I’m not in a position to take good advantage of my beautiful nurse’s state of undress.”

“Yeah. Definitely not happening Sir. Sorry,” Felicity replied and lifted his hand to press kisses into his palm, “Just think of it as an incentive to get better soon.”

_Very soon._

“What did the doctor say?” Oliver asked.

“As long as your internal organs are alright, the real damage is nothing but a few cracked ribs, okay that’s not nothing but it’s not going to kill you, and your bruising which is really ugly. I mean as ugly as your sexy six pack can possibly look, can you please just shut me up now--”

Oliver leaned over to kiss her, “Happily. What’s a six pack?”

“Oh umm, it’s an expression for these muscles here,” she ran her fingers along the grooves of his abdominal muscles, “Which in your case is probably more like an 8—10 pack. Don’t go repeating that though, I’m not supposed to be introducing modern phrases.”

“Ah. I won’t, but maybe you could say more nice things about me… it will probably make me heal faster.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at him, “There is literally no logic behind that.”

“You time traveled here, how is you fanning my ego being a magical cure less logical?”

“You have an audience whenever you and your unit train shirtless in the courtyard, how much more ego fanning do you need?”

_Okay, yes I am a shameless member of the watch Oliver train shirtless club. I’m like the VIP member._

“It only counts when it comes from you,” Oliver gave her puppy eyes and she did her best not to roll her eyes again, “We can take turns. I love your beautiful, soft hair, even though it’s two colors now and I’m kind of confused by that but I’m sure there’s an explanation that you can’t share because it’ll reveal some secret from the future.”

“I dye it actually, well I did dye it, I think I can tell you that as long as you keep your mouth shut. The color hair that’s currently growing out of my head is its real color.”

“Oh?”

“Yep,” Felicity rolled over and slid her fingers under the bandage around his ribs, “I should probably change these.”

Oliver grabbed her wrist, “But it was your turn.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him, “If you’ll remember, before you had all these nasty bruises, you could see the marks that I left the other night. That should tell you exactly how much I appreciate your very nice body. Now let me re-wrap your ribs.”

Oliver gave her a stupid grin and she crawled off the bed to grab the bandage strips Giacinta had cut for her. She grabbed her robe and heard Oliver make a sound of protest.

“Oliver, someone’s probably going to come up to check on you sooner or later, I can’t answer the door naked.”

Her point was proven when there was a knock on the door no less than 30 seconds later and Thea’s voice came through the door.

“How’s my favorite brother-in-law doing? Hopefully better than yesterday, because I didn’t want to say anything but he looked wrecked. Oh and I brought breakfast.”

Felicity swung open the door, “Good morning. He’s doing better, I think. He’s being very flirty and sappy so that’s a good sign right?”

“Probably,” Thea peeked over her shoulder at Oliver, “Good morning. I brought you some breakfast.”

“I heard, thank you. You know I’m your only brother-in-law?”

“I know, but when I’m not feeling well I like people to say nice things about me. It always makes me feel better.”

“See, it’s a proven method Felicity,” Oliver commented smugly and she threw a pillow at him.

“Oh my goodness that was so stupid why did I just do that are you okay?” Felicity ran back over to the bed.

“I survived a beating; I think I can handle a pillow.”

“A beating?”

“Uhh metaphorically… sort of? There’s no reason to talk about it now, I’m fine, the guys who did it aren’t. Don’t worry about it.”

_He’s right. You probably don’t want to know exactly what happened because it will just make you more upset. And it seems like justice was served anyway._

“Okay, let me get you rewrapped and then we can eat. Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“That’s a good sign; if your internal organs were failing I don’t think you’d want to eat.”

“I’m going to leave this tray here,” Thea piped up from the doorway, “And go see if Roy needs anything. Giacinta will probably be up in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Thea,” Felicity tossed over her shoulder before focusing on removing the bindings around Oliver’s ribs. She neatly rewrapped him with the fresh bandages and walked over to the table where Thea had left the food.

She picked up some bread and fruit and filled a cup of water from the pitcher.

 “Oliver are you sure you’re going to be able to eat this? I can send for some broth or something… Oliver?”

Turning around she found him fast asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily, softly snoring.

_Alrighty then, Sleeping Beauty. I guess it’s breakfast for one this morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of doing one or two chapters from Thea's POV as I begin to wrap up the story and I was wondering what you thought of that? I want to give Roy and Thea's storyline a little nudge for the epilogue I have planned and I think the best way to do that would be to get in Thea's head for a bit. Especially since Oliver's out of commission for a while and there's only so much I can write of Felicity nursing him back to health. I don't want it to be too confusing though to switch over so your opinion would be super helpful!! Also, sidenote, how great was this week's episode?!??? Even though it was super sad, there was so much Olicity goodness and I loved it! I can't wait to see how the end of the season continues to play out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss forks. Felicity misses wifi and I mostly would just like a fork.   
> Okay I miss a lot of things actually, like tampons and shampoo and pants and what were we talking about?  
> Oh yeah, Merlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I mentioned in the A/N for the last chapter, I want to do a little bit of Thea's POV before I wrap up this story so this chapter and the next are hers.

After checking on Oliver and Felicity, Thea made her way down to the courtyard. She hadn’t seen Roy except in passing since they had arrived home from the battlefield yesterday. Things were less chaotic now that most of the knights’ injuries had been treated and many were packing up to make a visit to their homes. A few with more critical injuries remained behind, and her stomach twisted as she observed that the group was smaller than they day before.

_Maybe they’re just doing better and have been moved to a different area. Felicity did set things up so that everyone was organized by severity of injury._

She spotted Roy standing by his horse and looking over a piece of paper with a tired look on his face. Striding over she tapped him on the shoulder and rolled up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Everything okay?” she asked when he didn’t respond with his usual smile.

“This is one of the hardest things I have to do,” he answered, “Tell mothers and wives that the men they love aren’t coming home. The looks on their faces-- I feel so guilty that I somehow survive and can’t bring everyone home safe with me.”

“Roy, you can’t put all that on yourself. You and Oliver, and John, you train everyone so well. It’s not like you’re throwing boys into the fight who have no place there. And that’s just the reality of war; some people don’t get to see the results of what they fought for.”

_Not that I’ve been personally involved in a war before._

_I definitely got that from a movie._

Roy sighed, “I know, and it helps when we get to do something for them, like when we harvested those grapes for Signora Giannini—

“Ahh yes, and Felicity and I totally crushed you guys in our little competition,” Thea teased, hoping to make him smile and pleased when it worked.

“Well m’lady, it appears we’ll have some opportunities for a rematch.”

_And now we’re back to sadness._

He turned away from her and fiddled with the saddle on his horse that had been brought to him, “I’ll be back around mid-afternoon, might you hold off on eating dinner until I return so we can eat together?”

She reached for his hand and turned him back to face her, “I would, but I have a better idea. Why don’t I come with you?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. What am I going to do here all day? You shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

“I appreciate it m’lady. Go and arm yourself, we can’t be certain that all the Fiorentini have retreated and although I hope we don’t run into trouble, there’s always a possibility. I’ll wait for you here.”

She headed off for the weaponry and picked up her favorite sword. She had spoken with the swordsmith there and they had designed one that was lighter than the broadswords the grown men wielded but more deadly than her fencing sabre. It probably went against the “don’t introduce new concepts to this era” rule, but she couldn’t keep swinging those heavy swords around and be effective in a fight.

_Seeing as there aren’t many other sword fighting girls around here, I don’t think we have to worry about this spreading too far._

“I thought the battle was over, looking for more trouble are you?” a knight greeted her as she added a few daggers to her belt.

“I think the past three days have been enough excitement for a while, I’m just heading out with Roy to visit the loved ones of the fallen,” she replied.

The knight’s teasing grin fell from his face, “I hope the list isn’t so long this time. Safe travels m’lady.”

* * *

 

They rode out to the small cottage of the first name on the list. The knight was a part of Roy’s unit and Thea vaguely remembered fighting beside him in the chaos of the battle. She stood beside Roy as he delivered the crushing news that the young woman’s husband had died in combat. Her heart broke for the woman and the two small children that clung to her skirt.

“If there is any way that we can aid you, please just let us know,” Thea implored as she reached out a comforting hand.

The woman nodded as tears streamed down her face, “Thank you m’lady. Might I hope that my husband’s sacrifice has helped to bring us peace?”

“Indeed. There was total surrender on the Fiorentini side. Treaties are being finalized as we speak, there will be peace in Toscana for as long as the current leaders hold the power. Which will hopefully be for many years to come,” Roy assured.

A small smile appeared on the woman’s face, “To know that our children will grow up without the threat of war always looming eases the grief.”

Thea knelt down to address the young son and daughter, “Take good care of your mamma, alright?”

They nodded and she reached into her saddle bag to pull out some pastries she had snagged from the kitchen. Accepting them eagerly, she smiled as their eyes widened in delight. Her and Roy bade the little family goodbye and hopped back onto their horses to continue their visits. At each house she engaged the children and did her best to comfort the dreadfully young widows. Occasionally they spoke with mothers of unwed sons and that was just as hard if not harder than the wives. At mid-day they swung back to the Castello to eat. 

“Thank you for coming with me, you’re much better at speaking with them,” Roy commented as she sat down beside him in the banquet hall.

Thea shrugged, “I grew up without a father and I watched my mom raise us alone. I can empathize with them. I mean you didn’t grow up with a father either so you understand, but I think it helps to hear it from a fellow woman.”

“Oh my situation was not the same. I didn’t truly know my parents. Uncle Robert and Aunt Moira raised me, I never lacked in parental care,” Roy replied, “So you are able to connect with them in a way I never could.”

“Well I would say that I’m more than willing to aid you in this in the future, but fortunately I don’t think that will be necessary.”

_I am seriously happy to have peace times on the horizon. As much as I’ve enjoyed being a legendary warrior woman, I’m ready for a break._

 “Fortunate indeed. Lord Lance, Foraboschi, Vannuci, and the others responsible for the attempted Undertaking have all been apprehended and face execution. Lord Palmer is fully in support of maintaining a peaceful unity between our two regions. He will assemble a council that is in favor of those same goals.”

_Lance, Foraboschi, Vannuci. Someone’s missing from that list._

“And what has become of Lord Merlyn?” she asked as she skewered her knife into a piece of meat.

_I miss forks. Felicity misses wifi and I mostly would just like a fork._

_Okay I miss a lot of things actually, like tampons and shampoo and pants and what were we talking about?_

_Oh yeah, Merlyn._

The look on Roy’s face concerned her, “Roy? What happened?”

“Lord Merlyn was unaccounted for at the conclusion of the battle. Which probably means that he’s dead, he hasn’t returned to his castello and there has been no sign of him---”

_I’m sensing a but._

“But…” Roy continued.

_Yep there is it._

“He has allies who may have helped him to escape and therefore he’s obviously still a threat. Unfortunately this is more likely than him having died in battle. That’s primarily the reason I wanted you armed while we were out today. You would be great leverage in a final attempt to grasp at power; he’s certainly used you before,” Roy sighed in frustration.

“I’m surprised you let me go out at all then.”

“I’ve learned by now that you’ll do whatever you want anyway,” Roy tossed her a knowing smile, “Besides, I’m confident in your abilities to defend yourself. You never told me how you learned to wield a sword… is it common for girls in Normandy?”

They had continued to refer to the place that they had come from as Normandy when they were in public to avoid sparking suspicion from causal eavesdroppers. For the most part people’s curiosity about where they had come from had died down, but they couldn’t risk anyone else finding out that they had traveled through time and not just the countryside to get here.

 

“Let’s walk back to the stables and I’ll tell you what I can,” Thea replied as she stood up. He intertwined their hands together as they walked and once they were away from people Thea continued, “In my time, swords are no longer really used. We’ve developed powerful, terrifying weapons to fight our battles. I learned sword play for competition. A sport, without the aim of actually causing harm to your opponent. And no, I wouldn’t really consider it a popular sport but I loved it. Hours of drills, I never thought they would be useful in saving my life and the lives of others. Of course I had to adapt my technique a bit, but the new sword that was crafted for me was helpful and I had the foundational skills.”

“What drew you to compete?”

“Hmm?”

“If it isn’t common for girls, what made you want to do so?”

“Other than the fact that I’m a rebel?” she tossed him a mischievous smile and he laughed, “I guess it was because of the way it made me feel. I was lonely. My father was gone, my mom worked all the time, and Felicity put all of her focus on her studies. I didn’t have many true friends and I just got hurt a lot by people I trusted. I needed a way to feel powerful and strong so I worked hard and I was good at it, really good. But it wasn’t quite enough. It wasn’t until I came here actually that I realized that it wasn’t the fenci—sword fighting that made me strong. I already was strong and I just needed to tap into that. I admit that there are days that I miss things from my own time, but in the end, the person that I’ve become here and the people that I met make those things seem so trivial.”

“You are strong,” Roy agreed, “and kind, and intelligent, smart and beautiful. You’re the first person I’ve ever cared this much about, love actually. I love you.”

Thea’s breath caught in her throat.

_Was that the first time he’s used the L word?_

_I think so._

_You realize you need to say something back now right?_

_And preferably not something Felicity level awkward._

_Thankfully the truth is…_

She paused their walk and turned towards him, “I love you too.”

“Truly?”

“Truly,” Thea confirmed and placed a hand on each of his shoulders, tilting her head up to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. When he broke away far too soon, she let out a sound of protest.

“We should visit the rest of these homes before it gets any darker. There will be plenty of time for more of this later,” he reassured and placed one last chaste kiss on her pouting lips.

* * *

 

They arrived at the home of the last name on the list just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. A very young woman greeted them and Thea watched sadly as the realization of why they were there dawned on her.

“No. No,” the woman sobbed, “We were married for but a day before the battle. It’s not fair, we were supposed to have our whole lives together.”

“I’m so sorry,” Thea replied as she drew the woman in for a hug, her small frame trembling with her tears. She thought of Felicity and how easily it could have been her in this situation. Oliver was recovering now but the first night after he was injured had been filled with uncertainty. Imaging having to hold her sister like this as she sobbed brought a sharp pain to her heart, and she felt like she had to do something to help this young girl.

“Is there anything we can do for you?”

“I don’t have anyone, he was my whole family,” the girl choked out.

Thea thought of Giacinta and all the work she took care of back at the Castello, serving her and Felicity.

“What’s your name?” Thea asked.

“Alessandra,” she replied weakly.

“Alessandra, I know nothing can bring your husband back to you, but we can offer you a home. My sister and I’s maidservant is one of the sweetest women I have ever met and she could use some assistance. Would you like to come and work at Castello Queen?”

Alessandra looked up at her, “Might I have some time to consider your offer?”

“Of course, take all the time you need. Would you like us to swing by tomorrow or do you have means of getting to the castello?”

“My neighbor makes deliveries to the Castello, I’m sure I could get a ride.”

“Okay,” Thea gave Alessandra one final hug, “I am truly sorry for your loss, I hope one day you will find happiness again.”

“Thank you m’lady.”

* * *

 

“That was rough,” Thea remarked as Roy gave her a boost up onto her horse, “She can’t be much older than me and to already experience such loss… please try not to die on me.”

“I will do my very best m’lady,” Roy replied, squeezing her thigh lightly before continuing, “I have you to protect me though so I should be pretty safe.”

“That’s right, I’m not afraid to take someone out if they try and mess with my man,” Thea tossed over her shoulder with a grin.

Roy hopped up onto his own horse and followed her lead back to the Castello. The growing darkness concerned her and she felt uneasiness growing in her stomach as she remembered Roy’s earlier words about Merlyn. The weight of her sword pressing into her back offered her a small amount of comfort but she knew they would still be in great danger if they were caught. Arriving at the edge of the woods surrounding the Castello, her senses went on overdrive. Every small sound, every flicker of movement, caused her to stiffen. After awhile she realized that she no longer heard the sound of Roy’s steady breathing and pattern of hoofbeats behind her.

“Roy?... Roy?!”

Thea whipped her head around frantically and her heart leaped into her throat when she couldn’t spot him. Turning around to face forward again she was caught off guard by a low hanging branch that hit her soundly, sending her crashing to the ground. Her eyes fluttered shut as a throbbing pain coursed through her head.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting really close to the end guys, one more chapter from Thea's POV, another Felicity chapter and then an epilogue. I'm so thankful for all of you who have been supportive of this story and have left reviews for me. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two head trauma’s in less than 24 hours, that can’t be good. Felicity’s going to go through a WebMD withdrawal freak out when I get back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% Thea's POV still. (There's one paragraph that's Felicity but I have it marked where it switches)

**-Thea-**

  When she finally awoke, Thea was instantly on alert. A dull pain remained in the back of her head but after a quick assessment, she discovered herself to still be in one piece after her fall. The more pressing concern was where Roy had disappeared too. She knew there was no way he would have left her alone in the woods on purpose and her brain started running a million scenarios of what might have happened. All of them tied back to one thing, one looming threat, Merlyn. She knew from the time that she was imprisoned by him that he was clever, self seeking, and ruthless.

_A little crazy too._

If he had gotten to Roy, there was going to be trouble. Pulling herself up off the ground, she looked for tracks or any sign of struggle.

_The smart thing to do would be to go back to the Castello and organize a search party._

_Taking on Merlyn and his gang, not smart._

_Ain’t nobody got time for organizing a search party though. This warrior woman is going to have to add one more page to her legend._

_If I can find him that is._

Spotting some trampled underbrush, she slowly picked her way along in the dim light. She squinted and thought she saw some flickering torchlight in the distance so she continued her quiet forward motion. When she had gotten close to the source of the light she concealed herself behind a large tree trunk and peeked around. Her breath caught as she spotted Roy strung up between two trees, limbs spread wide. His head was slumped forward and blood was running down the front of his tunic.

“Roy!” she whispered frantically before clapping a hand over her mouth.

_Great. Way to announce to the psychos that you’re here._

She thought she had evaded being noticed, when all of a sudden someone slammed into her from the side. After flying through the air, she found herself flat on her back. Before she could reach for one of her weapons, a man appeared above her and struck her in the head.

* * *

 

Thea’s eyes snapped open at the feeling of cold water drenching her. Her head was pounding and her body ached.

_Two head trauma’s in less than 24 hours, that can’t be good. Felicity’s going to go through a WebMD withdrawal freak out when I get back._

She became aware that she was strung up next to Roy and the ropes dug harshly into her wrists and ankles. Her sword and daggers were lying on the ground beyond her reach. Counting them she realized that there was still a knife somewhere on her person. Whether or not she could actually access it was questionable.

“Thea? What are you doing here?” Roy’s voice, strained and gravely, reached her ears.

“I’m here to rescue you,” she remarked.

“And how do you fare with your task?”

“Admittedly, not great. But I just got here, give me a couple minutes.”

Roy laughed under his breath and she twisted slightly to look at him. He had obviously received harsh treatment before she arrived, the flickering light from the fire illuminated blood stains and a bruise forming along his jaw. Her thoughts flashed back to Oliver and the fragile state he had been in after the beating he received. Roy would probably require similar treatment, and being strung up in the woods was certainly not helping.

_On the bright side, I’m pretty sure you’re in Siennese territory. There will probably be patrols going out in the morning to insure that all the Fiorentini have retreated. Hopefully someone stumble across us._

_Hopefully._

_Because there is no way we’re getting out of here without some help._

A man stepped forward towards them and she instantly recognized Lord Merlyn.

“Lady Thea, so good to see you again. We didn’t get to say a proper goodbye before,” he remarked.

_Forgive me for wanting to avoid pleasantries._

Thea narrowed her eyes at him, “What do you want with us?”

“Ahhh yes, you probably wonder why I haven’t killed you yet. That would be convenient of course, but you are so much more valuable to me alive. See my home has been taken away from me. You remember it’s a very lovely Castello, so naturally I would want it back.”

_Actually I don’t really remember how lovely it was considering I was locked in one room of it basically the entire time I was there._

“The Siennese captured the Castello fairly, if you didn’t want to lose it, you shouldn’t have engaged us in war,” Roy argued.

“Silence,” Merlyn ordered, “Lady Thea, you have quite the talent for showing up right when I’m in need of a good bargaining chip. And how kind of you to bring Sir Roy along with you as well. Lord Oliver, will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to ensure the two of you are safely returned. I think the Castello, and perhaps an extension of my lands as well, is a small price to pay for the lives of his sister-in-law and cousin.”

“Oliver isn’t going to give you anything. We fought hard so that you wouldn’t have the position to be able to terrorize our people any longer. We would gladly sacrifice our lives for them,” Roy spat out.

_Uhh can we take a vote on that?_ _Not that I’m not on board with being noble, but I’m not really in the mood to die right now._

“Be that as it may, I think Oliver will be of a different persuasion. When the message of my terms shows up on his doorstep on the morrow, I don’t anticipate it will be long before I’m once again strolling the terrace of my home,” Merlyn concluded and turned to walk over to his tent.

They hung there for what seemed like hours as the night crept on slowly. Thea started losing feeling in her arms and legs and she closed her eyes tiredly. Shifting slightly she realized that the knife that was still on her was the one strapped to her upper thigh.

_That’s not going to be useful to us at all but it’s nice to know I wasn’t totally manhandled._

“Thea?”

“Yeah?”

“Umm I realize that this isn’t the best of circumstances, but I’ve wanted to ask you something for awhile and I might not have another opportunity,” Roy paused before continuing tentatively, “If we don’t die, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

_This is certainly going to make for a good story. So how did he propose? Well, we were strung up between two trees by a crazy guy and his minions…_

“Yes, I would like that very much. So let’s not die,” she replied.

“Easier said than done, but some motivation definitely helps,” Roy turned to her and grinned as best as he could with the bruising and swelling on his face.

* * *

 

**-Felicity-**

“What do you mean they haven’t returned? It’s the middle of the night!” she paced the floor anxiously at the knight’s words, “A search party should have been sent out hours ago!”

The knight looked down at his feet in embarrassment, “I’m sorry Lady Queen, we had thought at first that perhaps they had desired… some time alone.”

Felicity whipped her head around, “Seriously? We’re still chasing Fiorentini off of our territory; they’re smart enough to know that now is not the time for a little rendezvous in the woods. Obviously something bad has happened.”

“Of course m’lady, which is why we did send out a search party about an hour ago once we came to our senses.”

“Oh,” Felicity deflated in relief, “For future reference, lead with the good news.”

The knight dipped his head, “Noted Lady Queen. How does m’lord fare?”

“He is recovering and I anticipate that he should be in good health to celebrate with everyone at the banquet tomorrow. Provided that our missing family members have been safely returned.”

* * *

 

**-Thea-**

Thea shivered in the cool night air, the water that they had thrown over her seeping through every layer of her clothes. Sleep was futile and her mind was assaulted with worries.

_Think about good things._

_Weddings. More specifically your wedding._

_What kind of wedding do I want?_

_Felicity’s was beautiful, despite being a bit rushed. Now that the war is hopefully over though, you can have time to put a bit more planning into yours._

_Maybe a wedding in Sienna? Felicity had mentioned that the people had expected a public spectacle for her wedding, perhaps they would be appeased by yours?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of someone coming up from behind her.

“Lady Thea?” a knight’s voice whispered.

“Are you a good guy?” she whispered back.

The knight laughed under his breath, “My wife thinks so.”

Thea grinned as he set to work cutting her free and gently easing her to the ground. She worried that she wouldn’t be able to walk for a while and she started massaging her legs to try and get some feeling back while the knight freed Roy. Despite their best efforts to be quiet, the guard that had drifted off to sleep snapped awake.

“Hey!” he called out and drew his sword.

_Uh oh_

Frantically, she rolled across the ground to where her sword was lying and picked it up just in time to deflect a blow from the man. He fell forwards and Thea spotted three arrows embedded into his back. The entire search party had arrived and was fighting off the rest of Merlyn’s men that had awakened during the commotion. Roy had been moved away from the fighting and a knight was helping him to stand. Unsteadily, she rose to her feet and took a few tentative steps before falling back down to the ground.

“Probably best for you to sit this one out m’lady,” she heard Sir John say as he scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her over to safety before running back into the fight.

She watched as three of the men took on Lord Merlyn himself and she hated feeling so helpless just sitting there. Reaching underneath her dress for the dagger strapped to her thigh, she took a deep breath and shook her arm a bit to regain more feeling.

“John, duck!” she yelled as she threw the blade.

John dipped his head at precisely the right time, the dagger skimming right above him, and landed squarely in Lord Merlyn’s chest. Everyone froze as he sputtered and sunk to the ground. Thea’s eyes widened and she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

_Is he dead?_

Roy turned to look at her with equally wide eyes and she shrugged, “I have wicked aim?”

The rest of Merlyn’s men didn’t seem keen on risking their lives for a defeated leader and started to run for the border.

“Enough lives have been taken over the past few days, let them go,” Roy ordered the men before crouching over Merlyn’s body, “Well Lady Thea, I can say with confidence that after this your fame as a She Wolf will not be dying anytime soon. The people of Sienna will be more than elated to know that Lord Merlyn will no longer be causing trouble.”

* * *

 

“Thea! I was so worried…” Felicity exclaimed as she barreled towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

“I’m okay, just a little sore and I think I have a permanent headache. How’s Oliver?”

“So much better than him right now,” Felicity commented as she peered over Thea’s shoulder at Roy who was being helped in by Sir John.

“Yeah… not sure if we’ll be making that banquet tonight. He’s going to need someone to take care of him and I’m pretty worn out too so.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t expect you to be present after the night that you’ve had. Is everything okay though? Besides the headache which is probably a concussion and you really have to be careful with those and the fact that your boyfriend took a beating. I just feel like something else is wrong… sister intuition ya know.”

“Well actually, and don’t you dare tell anyone about this yet---“

“My lips are sealed,” Felicity promised.

“He’s been upgraded to fiancé status or intended or whatever they call it here.”

“What?!?” Felicity exclaimed excitedly before lowering her voice to a whisper, “Sorry, that was loud. When did this happen?”

“Last night, in hindsight it’s kind of the least crazy thing that happened. Anyway, you’re right; there is something else that’s bothering me,” Thea took a deep breath before continuing, “Besides the whole we were captured and strung up in the woods thing, which is traumatizing all on its own, I killed Merlyn.”

“What?”

“Right through the chest with a dagger,” Thea answered flatly.

“And that’s not a good thing…? He captured you twice, is, was evil, a sociopath, and tried to take over our home and kill everyone we love.”

“I mean obviously it’s good that he’s gone, I just don’t like the feeling of blood on my hands. And I know that I probably killed lots of guys during the battle, but I didn’t stick around long enough to watch it happen. This was different; I watched him breathe his last breath and knew it was because of me.”

Felicity pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head, “You have a good heart Thea, that’s why it’s hard for you. But you did what you had to do to protect other people. You’re not just some heartless killer. Don’t let this weigh on you okay?”

Thea nodded into her chest, “I should go check on Roy.”

“Would you like some help?”

“No, go enjoy the banquet, I remember what you did for Oliver and I don’t think his injuries are as bad.”

* * *

 

Roy opened his eyes as she was spreading the poultice across his torso, “Where did they find such a beautiful nurse to tend to my wounds?”

Thea shook her head and rolled her eyes, “How are you feeling?”

“Ehh I’ve had worse. And hey, we didn’t die,” Roy replied.

Thea smiled, “No, we didn’t. I guess I’ll be needing a blue dress soon.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, one more chapter from Felicity's POV and the epilogue and then this story is complete. I don't have anything set in stone for the final chapter so if you have some suggestions of things you'd like to see incorporated I'm all ears :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s just hair Felicity.   
> But you’ll never be a blonde again.   
> Change is good. A hair color is a small sacrifice to pay for everything you’ve gained."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the final chapter guys, we made it! Of course there will be a short epilogue that I will post tomorrow but for the most part things get pretty wrapped up here. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who has read and supported this story. This is the longest thing I have ever written and all your encouragement was what kept me motivated until the end. I hope that you've enjoyed Felicity and Thea's journey as much as I've enjoyed writing it :) You guys are the best! (Oh and this whole chapter is back to Felicity's POV)

“How are they?” Oliver asked as she walked into his room. He was sitting up in their bed and she was relieved that he was making a quick recovery from his injuries despite the doctor’s doubts.

She walked over to perch on the edge of the bed, “They’ll be alright. Thea’s pretty shaken up and Roy took a bit of a beating but they’re alive and home.”

“Good,” Oliver replied as he pulled her in to rest on his chest.

“Also, Thea took care of our Malcolm problem.”

“What?”

“That’s who captured them, and she put a dagger through his chest. I think that’s going to take a lot longer for her to recover from than anything else. As important as it is to her to protect people, and as evil as she knew Malcolm was, it was still hard for her to stand and watch someone die at her hand.”

“That’s understandable, and I hope that she never reaches the point where killing is easy for her. But she has eradicated what I anticipate is the last obstacle in our path to many years of peace. The people of Sienna will be very grateful. Which reminds me, I know I said you could pick wherever you wanted to go for our honeymoon, but we really need to make a stop in Sienna first. I need to take care of some of my city council duties in the aftermath of the battle, and update them on the treaties I’ve been working on with Lord Palmer.”

“That’s alright, I like the city. And it will be nice to have a visit for once that doesn’t end in kidnapping or some other espionage,” Felicity remarked.

She could feel Oliver’s chest vibrate underneath her in a laugh, “Agreed.”

“Speaking of honeymoons… I’m not supposed to tell anyone this but I don’t think I’ll get in too much trouble for telling you,” Felicity turned around to face him, “A wedding is on the very near horizon for Roy and Thea.”

“Oh? What are the chances we can convince them to make it the slightly less near horizon?”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“Not that I don’t approve, because I do, they are a good match, a perfect match. But, a public wedding in Sienna would be the perfect way to commemorate the beginning of peace. Not to mention the fact that you and your sister are beloved by the people and with your contributions to the victory, your favor has surely only grown. They would have to be a bit patient though as it would have to be after every loose end has been tied up from the strife and various noblemen could make their way into the city.”

“We may be able to convince them. Unless they’re just as impatient as we were,” Felicity replied and leaned down to give him a kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Giacinta’s voice called through, “M’lady? M’lord? Your presence at the banquet is expected soon. Might I assist you in getting ready Felicity?”

Felicity rolled off of Oliver and over to the door that connected her room to his, “Yes, thank you Giacinta. I’ll meet you in my chambers.”

“Do we have to go down there?” Oliver complained.

“Yes, you’re the one who organized this and with Roy out of commission you’ll be expected to make some final remarks on the victory. Plus you haven’t left this room in days, aren’t you ready to get out?”

“Not really, I’d much rather just stay in here with you. I’ll send them my remarks in a message: Lord Oliver has been in too much pain to move for the past few days and now that he’s feeling better he wishes to bed his wife. Please excuse their absence.”

“Ahh yes, that’s definitely something that should be read aloud to all of the people in the Castello,” Felicity replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes, “Come on, it will be fun and I want to dance. We can use your injuries as an excuse to duck out early okay?”

_Because I am not entirely opposed to being bedded. Not opposed at all. Just not when we’re expected to wine and dine a bit._

“Okay,” Oliver consented.

Felicity entered her room and walked over to where Giacinta was pulling several dresses out for her, “What will it be this evening m’lady?”

Scanning her options Felicity selected her emerald green gown and shed her day dress. Giacinta inspected her hair and sighed at the two blocks of color.

“Might we just cut the bottom that is lighter off?” Felicity suggested.

“But then it won’t be as long to braid,” Giacinta protested.

“It will keep growing Giacinta and it will look better if it’s all one color,” she reassured.

“You’re right m’lady, let me fetch some shears.”

As Felicity watched the blond locks fall to the floor she couldn’t help but feel a little pang of sadness.

_It’s just hair Felicity._

_But you’ll never be a blonde again._

_Change is good. A hair color is a small sacrifice to pay for everything you’ve gained._

“All finished,” Giacinta announced.

Felicity peered at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair just dusted her shoulders and was entirely the rich brown color she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Looks good Giacinta, thank you. I’m going to go see if Oliver needs any help. We’ll see you at the dinner?”

“Of course m’lady,” Giacinta replied with a curtsy and ducked out of the room.

Felicity peeked her head into Oliver’s room, “You almost ready?”

“Yeah--- I like your hair,” Oliver walked over and ran his fingers through it.

“Yeah?”

Oliver nodded and she smiled. He extended his arm and they made their way out into the hall and down to dinner, pausing only once for a kiss in an alcove. When they arrived in the banquet hall, they found their way over to where John and Lyla were sitting.

“How are you John?” Felicity asked, “No injuries from the rescue mission I hope?”

“Just a few minor scratches m’lady,” John assured her.

“Good. I’m very grateful to you and the other men who brought them home to us.”

“Just doing our job. How are they faring?”

“They thought it best to sit things out tonight but I anticipate they’ll be back to hitting each other with sticks in the courtyard soon,” Felicity joked. 

“Ahh young love,” John replied with a grin before turning to Oliver, “You should probably speak now before the wine starts flowing and you’ve lost everyone’s attention.”

Oliver reached for her hand and led her up to the front of the room. Standing beside him she beamed proudly as he addressed the crowd. She thought back to one of her first nights here when he confessed to her how inadequate he felt to carry the burden of leadership. She had believed in him then and her confidence in him had only grown over the time that she had been here with him. They had both come a long way since she first bumped into him on the battlefield so many months ago. She had tapped into the strength that was inside of her that she never knew she had. Learned some new skills---

_I mean who would have thought I would become skilled with a bow and arrow? I always though archery seemed ridiculous._

Helped so many people---

_Maybe I wasn’t able to save Tommy in the end, but I gave him so many more days than he should have had. And all the people that survived their injuries because of your care, they were able to go home to their familes. I’m basically a doctor and I didn’t have to go through like a million years of medical school._

And found a family.

_Sure I’ll never touch a computer again, or find out what happens on the next season of my favorite shows, or take a shower, or eat at Big Belly Burger; but I’ll gladly trade all that for the people I’ve come to love deeply._

“We are gathered here tonight to celebrate a victory that we have been hoping for for a long time. For years our beloved Toscana has been trapped in a feud between us and the Fiorentini, but times are changing. Peace is on the horizon, and though it will take time to rebuild after all the struggle, the future looks bright for Toscana. We owe this to you. Whether you fought beside me and my officers in battle or aided Lady Felicity here, you were a part of the victory that turned the tide. With the men who sought to grasp power through vile means no longer a threat, we can work with those of the Fiorentini who are wise enough to know that we can coexist in peace. Thank you again, and enjoy your evening!”

Oliver looked down at her and she gave him an affirming nod, squeezing his hand as the people clapped and cheered. They walked back to their table and the feast began. Once everyone was stuffed full of food and their cheeks were flushed from the wine, music began to play and the crowds moved over to the great hall for dancing. She and Oliver fell into step with the song and Felicity realized that her dancing skills had made great strides since she first stepped all over Roy’s toes.

Oliver must have too because he commented, “I’m so glad dancing is no longer an injury risk with you.”

She laughed and raised her arms to wrap around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered into her hair.

“You know how you didn’t think you would make a good leader of the Castello?  You were wrong. You’re skilled in battle strategy _and_ addressing the needs of your people. Your father would be proud of you, Tommy would be proud of you,” she lifted her head up to look at him and place a hand on his cheek, “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” he took her hand from his face and placed kisses on her palm, “You ready to retire for the night yet?”

She closed her eyes and sighed, “I think I could be pretty easily persuaded. One more song though.”

“One more song,” Oliver agreed. He released her one hand and spun her before pulling her in and lowering her back for a dip, eliciting a giggle from her.

_Oh we’re getting fancy now. Dancing with the Stars here we come._

As the musicians transitioned into another song, they made their rounds through the room and bade their goodnights.

“Yeah with Oliver still recovering I think it’s best that we retire early,” she explained to John.

“Whatever you say m’lady, but I think Sir fancy feet is doing just fine. Have a good evening,” he replied teasingly before tugging Lyla back out onto the dance floor. She did a double take when she noticed that Lyla was looking a little round in the belly.

_When did that happen? With these flowy gowns you can really disguise a pregnancy._

_It will be nice to have a baby around here. Maybe even some of your own soon…_

She found Oliver and they linked hands to head upstairs. As soon as they were in the privacy of their room she set to work removing his shirt and running her fingers along the fading bruises and healing scars from his injuries.

“I thought, when things looked really bad, that I was going to lose you,” she admitted.

“You’re not going to lose me,” he replied firmly and pulled her in for a kiss.

He was tugging her dress down off her shoulders when there was a knock at the door, causing him to groan in frustration.

“I told the guards not to let anyone up here except for an emergency.”

“Well than it’s probably an emergency, stay here and I’ll see what’s going on,” she detached herself from him and strode over to the door.

Peeking her head out she saw it was Thea and she stepped out into the hall.

“What’s wrong?”

Thea took one look at her disheveled appearance and started to back away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m not quite used to this whole “you’re married” thing yet.”

“Thea it’s okay, what’s up?”

“It’s fine, I just needed some help with Roy but I’ll go get Giacinta. I’m glad Oliver’s feeling better, now get back to him before I get in trouble for stealing you away,” Thea answered with a smile as she turned to head back down the stairwell. The door opened and upon seeing her standing alone in the hallway, Oliver pulled her back into the room.

“Everything okay?” he paused briefly to ask.

She nodded and he resumed his removal of her dress. It pooled around her ankles and Oliver lifted her up and out of it, placing her down on the bed.

Hovering over her he commented, “I never did get a chance to pay my nurse for her most excellent care while I was injured.”

“In “Normandy” I would have gotten paid the big bucks,” she teased and he looked at her in confusion.

“A lot of money,” she clarified.

“Ahhh, well I will make certain that you are generously rewarded,” Oliver replied with a grin.

* * *

 

**2 Days Later…**

 

“At first I thought, why do I need any clothes?  I’m going on my honeymoon,” Felicity commented as she waited with Thea for Giacinta to bring up her trunks, “But the whole diplomacy thing kind of throws a wrench in us just hiding out in a seaside cottage for a few weeks.”

“What exactly is your itinerary?” Thea asked as she sifted through the pile of dresses Felicity had laid out on her bed.

“We’ll be in Sienna for about four days, Oliver has to meet with the city council and take care of some things. I’ll have some time to scout out wedding locations,” Felicity nudged her in the side, “Thank you for waiting on the wedding. I know you’re both eager but we’ll make it worth your wait.”

“I understand, I was thinking the same thing before you and Oliver even approached us. And I’m all for a William and Kate style event, I love parties!”

“I know; I’m having flashbacks of your 18th birthday…”

“Hey that was really fun!”

“For you it was, I had to clean it up and deal with the neighbor’s complaints.”

_And I would do it all again because of how much fun you had but you don’t need to know that._

“Anyway,” Felicity continued, “After Sienna, we have a long overdue visit to Conte Lerici’s Castello for a few days. Then we’ll continue on to a Villa on the coast owned by a cousin of Oliver’s for a few weeks. So in total we’ll be gone about a month.”

“I’m going to miss you. It’s still taking me a while to get used to things not being just the two of us anymore. Not that I’m complaining, all I ever wanted for you was that you would find someone who adored you as much as I do, and you did. ”

“Thank you. I’m glad you found someone too. But hey, it doesn’t matter how many people are added to our little family, we’re still sisters and that’s not going to change. I probably would have gone crazy here without you. It seems like forever ago that I promised you we would take a trip to Italy…”

“Well you sure delivered the trip of a lifetime.”

_That’s the understatement of the century._


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Months Later...

“The reason that brides used to wear such heavy lace veils was to conceal their faces during arranged marriages. Fathers didn’t want the groom to be able to back out of the wedding before the vows were said if his daughter wasn’t the thing of beauty he had promised. If our marriage had been arranged, I believe I would have fainted when I lifted your veil and saw how fortunate I was,” Oliver remarked.

Felicity laughed and shook her head in amusement as they stood in a shop in Sienna and watched Thea select lace for her veil. The final details of Roy and Thea’s wedding were coming together and she was looking forward to the big day at the week’s end. Giacinta and Romana were bustling about the shop picking up some last minute additions for her dress and chattering excitedly.

Thea walked over and held up two swatches, “Which one?”

Felicity inspected each of the intricate handmade designs and selected one, “Definitely this one. It’s simpler and your dress is pretty spectacular, you don’t want the look to be overkill.”

“I agree. How are you feeling? Giacinta said you were sick all morning.”

“I’m better now,” Felicity replied and rested her hands on her tiny bulge that was barely visible yet under the folds of her dress, “I should be almost done with the morning sickness.”

Dropping her voice to a whisper she added in English, “I’m really regretting not doing more research on pregnancies when we were still in the 21st century. I mean think of all the things that could go wrong that I’m not prepared for.”

Thea rolled her eyes, “It would have been weird if you were doing research on pregnancy when we still lived in the 21st century because you were not pregnant. And this is probably a good thing, because now you can’t fall into the trap of freaking out over every little thing that could go wrong because you don’t know what they are. And besides, women have babies all the time in this century without sterilized hospital rooms and drugs; you’re going to be fine. Not to mention the fact that Lyla is going to have her baby first so you’ll get a chance to meet the midwife.”

“You’re right. I can handle this. I survived being locked in a cage, I can deliver a baby.”

“That’s the spirit. Now come on, you’ll get your moment in a couple of months, my wedding’s the big deal right now,” Thea teased.

“Are you ready?”

Felicity watched Thea’s eyes flit over to where Roy was standing, “I am.”

“You know, sometimes this all still seems like a dream. When I first got here I thought it was a nightmare and I wanted to wake up so badly.”

“Oh I’m with you, I didn’t think we would be able to make it for very long here,” Thea admitted, “I mean we only got kidnapped like a million times and you would not stop talking about how much you missed wifi.

“And look at us now, you’re getting hitched and I’m having a kid. We’re totally owning the 14th century.”

_Dream come true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!  
> I hope everyone was happy with the way things turned out for everyone (okay let's be honest no one's happy about Tommy, sorry guys) and that you enjoyed the story. I have another story in the works that I will probably start posting within the next couple of weeks so keep an eye out for that :) (ps. if you follow me on tumblr and you send me a nice message I might just drop some hints about it... just saying ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I'm really excited about combining two of my favorite stories! I plan on updating Wednesdays and Saturdays. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and also if you have any questions :) Also you can chat with me on tumblr too mogirl97.tumblr.com :)
> 
> XOXO  
> Morgan


End file.
